Code Geass: Life After Life
by Ero7
Summary: Lelouch is alive, but why? While trying to understand this predicament, Lelouch suddenly remembers his promise, to fulfill C.C.'s true wish. Once reunited, they consider their possibilities on how they should live their new life together, unaware to them things in Britannia are not as how they seem. . . P.S. Some characters may get more screen time than others. Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Life After Life

**Chapter 1: Past & Present**

_**Yesterday was the Past but today is the Present . . .**_

_Chapter 1; Start . . ._

"Lelouch wake up, Lelouch, wake up!" Cried out a small feminine voice.

Lelouch vi Britannia; the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, was finally awaking from his slumber.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked, looking around as his eyes tried to adjust to his surroundings.

"Where else would we be? We're in Britannia!" Said the voice with a joyful smile. Lelouch got up from his bed and started looking around the room.

He turns towards the girl. "Who are you?" He asks.

She looks down to her feet, and then looks up. "Well, I'm a friend. You don't know me but I certainly know you. I am a friend of Lady C.C.'s, she brought you here after your "assassination" and told me to take care of you until you finally awoke." The girl explained

Lelouch pondered this, "Where is C.C. now?"

"Lady C.C. is out right now because of urgent business. She instructed me to watch over you until you finally awoke from you sleep."

"When will she be back?" Lelouch asked.

She smiled "Tomorrow, so make yourself at home. If you need anything, let me know. If you don't need anything at the moment, I'll be in the kitchen." She left to do her morning duties.

After the girl ran off, Lelouch just settled back on the bed. Pondering on why he still lived when it wasn't in his plans to continue living.

"I'm still alive. What a surprise, I wonder why she would still want me alive . . ." Lelouch continues to think to himself for a few minutes, "I guess I'll have to ask her when she comes back then. Also, what do I do about this girl? Does she have parents or siblings?" He wondered to himself. "I guess I'll have to ask her when she comes back as well."

The girl pokes her head from the other side of the wall and asked, "Need something?"

"No, thank you. Hey, by the way, do you live here all by yourself?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's usually just me. That is, until you came along, but it was still lonesome here since you were recuperating from your injuries." She explains with a big smile.

"What about your family? Where are they?"

She quieted up a bit, and looked towards the ground, "Gone, I've been alone since I was 10 years old, and I've been clawing my way since."

"Sorry to hear that. If I may, can I know what your name is?" Lelouch asked continued to ask.

"It's not that important your majesty. You shouldn't worry for me."

"Why not? How could I call myself a good ruler if I don't take the time to get to know my own people?" Lelouch stated.

"It's not like that your majesty. Its just that we may not even see each other again after you leave this place." She says with a forced smile

_"Something seems wrong about her, she seems to be feeling pain or guilt over something, I just can't put my finger on it. I guess I'll take her word for now, but I'll keep a close watch on her. Heck, I might as well invite her to come along with C.C. and I whenever we decide to leave." _Lelouch thought to himself.

Lelouch replied to her "So you just live here then? With no one watching over you or taking care of you?"

"Yup, just me, myself, and I. I've been watching myself for 5 years now," she says with a smile "Although, it wouldn't hurt if someone came over every once in awhile."

"I see, so how do you support yourself around here?"

She starts rubbing her arm and looks down to the floor "I would rather not talk about that your majesty, if I may."

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable about talking about it." Lelouch said as his stomach began to grumble "Oh . . ."

"You hungry my lord? If you're hungry then I'll make you whatever I can muster."

"It's all right . . . what was your name again?"

"I never said my lord," She bows "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's all right, you don't have to feel bad about it, I am the one at fault here for not asking you beforehand."

She blushes as she straightens up. "O-okay, then your majesty. So what would you like?"

"Anything like you said, and may I know what your name is now?"

"Since you asked I'll tell you, it's Marlene, but everyone calls me Mary."

"Which do you prefer?

His question caused her to twirl away with curiosity, rubbing her hands together. "Does it really matter by which I go by?"

"Not really, but I would like to know by which you would like to be called by."

"Well then, you can call me Mary. It's simple and easy to remember." She turns back to him. "So how does Lelouch vi Britannia like his eggs?"

"Sunny side-up, if that's possible Mary."

"Yes sir, they're on their way."

_"She seems nice enough I guess, but that outfit. She seems to be poor by the way she dresses. Yet this house, it's marvelous! I can guarantee all the money she makes goes to paying this house, which doesn't leave her much for food and clothes." _Lelouch thinks once again._ "It's settled, I'll bring her with us and leave a note for the rent, leaving the money to pay for the rest of the house so she won't worry. I can at least do that much for her for taking care of me. I should also ask how long I've been unconscious."_

Mary returned to Lelouch with his plates: containing eggs, bacon and freshly cooked bread while on the other plate held pancakes, sausages and green beans. She had also brought him orange juice, milk, butter and syrup.

"Wow! What is all this?" Lelouch asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Does that mean you don't you like it?" Mary replied sadly.

"I do but why so much food?" He asked again.

"I thought that is how you ate, with a Big Breakfast waiting for you."

"We do actually but we usually have everybody eating. Not just me." He told her.

"Aw, and I made this all for you." She said with a pout

"I'm grateful, really, but what about you? You need to eat as well."

"I'm grateful for your concern but I don't really eat much."

"Why is that? You don't like big feasts or you don't eat much?"

"I just don't eat much," Lelouch heard her say quietly. "Not any more anyway."

"Can I ask you something?" Lelouch asked after a small period of silence

"Sure, anything your Majesty." She replied

"What would you say if I asked you to accompany C.C. and I when we leave?"

The question caught her off guard, " Why?"

"I'm asking you as repayment for taking care of me."

"I wasn't entirely me that took care of you your Majesty, Lady C.C. was the one that did most of the work,"

"She did? The C.C. I know wouldn't do that much to watch over anyone but herself. Why should I believe that?"

"Well, for starters, she is in town right now looking for herbs and medical supplies that she can use to help you heal faster. She also sleeps right next to you. Waiting for your return. She told me herself that you changed her very existence, which was virtually impossible to do to the Lady C.C. I've known for so many years."

"How long have you known C.C?"

"Well, you could say since I was 10, "

"The same time you when you were alone?"

"Yes, she was cruel, but she was also fair to me. She never did anything wrong to me or anyone unless they asked for it."

"I see, well, the C.C. I knew acted the same way, except she . . ." Lelouch trailed off.

"Except what? What did she do your Majesty?"

Lelouch gives a slight smile, "It wasn't anything she did it was more like what she said. She told me a wish she had always been wanting, and that I was the one that fulfilled that wish for her."

"And what was that wish your Majesty?"

"She just . . ." Lelouch started but began to breakdown.

"My Lord!" Mary runs to him

"I'm ok, it's just hard to think back to that moment, that's all."

"My I ask what Lady C.C said to you your Majesty?"

"I'll tell you, on one condition . . ."

"All right, one condition."

"You tell me where you met C.C."

This shocked her "Uh, sure my Lord, I'll tell you but you have to tell me what she said first before I tell you where I and Lady C.C met." Mary promised.

"Fair enough."

"Thank You."

Looking for a place to begin Lelouch let his gaze fall towards the floor, thinking back to the moment when C.C. gave him the surprise of his life . . .

**. . .**

"_Lelouch, are really going through with your plan?" A curious C.C. asked_

"_Yes, if I want to make the world a better place for Nunnally and the rest of the world, then you know what I have to do, besides, who will miss 'Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor'?" He joked._

_She glares at him "I don't know, you tell me Lelouch, or should I call you the Demon Emperor as well?" C.C. said in a mocking fashion._

_Lelouch snickered "No, you don't have to C.C., out of everybody here you are the last person I'd expect to hear or call me by that horrid moniker."_

_She gave a shy smile, pleased with his answer "Well now, I didn't expect the Emperor of the World would have a soft spot on him, except if it involved his little sister. I certainly didn't expect though that you would care what I thought of you."_

"_I usually don't, I just have been feeling lonely, yeah, I've been feeling very lonely lately." He said calmly_

_She looked at him; with the face she always gave him "Why is that? I haven't done anything wrong lately," Stating while clutching her Cheese-kun tightly._

"_I know you haven't but that is why I feel lonely, you usually get me or yourself into some kind of trouble and that hasn't happened for a while. Why is that?"_

"_You dare answer my question with a sad excuse for a question like that one?" She said with a bit of ferocity._

_Lelouch felt scared, but kept his composure "C.C., I haven't done anything wrong to make you upset at me."_

_She now had him wrapped around her little finger "Well then, there are 3 things I can complain about then: 1: You haven't made me pizza, 2: You haven't played with me and my little games . . ."_

"_ You know I've been very busy lately, and besides, why anyone want to play those little games of yours in the first place, they're horrid, bad and not even fun." He said trying to defend himself._

_She was happy, and gave him a smile of reinsurance "3: And finally, you haven't spent anytime with me lately." She said with a seductive look on her face and a caring look in her eyes._

_Lelouch being Lelouch was dumbfounded about her reply, "What are you saying? You never complained before about not being able to see me before, why now of all times?"_

_She got up mad, and chose to lie on his bed, not before hitting him with a pillow to the face. "Your such a kid Lelouch."_

_He moved the pillow away "C.C., what was that all about!" He asked while sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her._

"_I'm mad." She said with a convinced tone in her voice "I can't hit you if I'm mad at you?"_

"_Good point, I'll let this one slid then."_

_She looked happy as she gave him her shy smile once again, "Lelouch,"_

"_What is it C.C.?" He asked._

"_Would you believe me if I said that life here on earth would be lonely and meaningless without you?" She said in a calm, yet poker faced expression._

"_Hmm, well it depends, for who are you speaking for?" He added, with a bit of interest in his voice_

_She wanted to avoid this; she didn't want to tell him how she would feel if she lost him. But at that moment she herself didn't understand her own then: she felt calm, happy, and cared for yet she also felt pity, regret, and stupidity. In those few seconds that she thought to herself she felt as though hours had passed._

_In the end, she finally said to him, "Lelouch, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"_

_Lelouch felt dumbfounded, he didn't want to try to understand her logic since she also played him by using it. But right now him seemed to understand the concept of what she was trying to say. He also looked in himself, finding only memories of what he has accomplished; shared memories with her and her alone. No one else seemed to be there or understood why he was doing the way he did except for her._

_He then realized that if it came to having someone to share the little time he had left he'd like to share it with her. "Yes I would believe you, and I would like to comment on what your "true" wish is."_

_She felt excited, curious, sad, and pleased "What is your comment then, oh evil "Demon Emperor"?"_

"_Your 'true' wish, it is to 'Die', isn't it?"_

_She felt saddened "Why yes, that is my wish, what of it?" She said with her poker face still showing, but deep down she felt sad and terribly lonely._

"_I don't believe that, I don't believe that you want to die. For One Logical reason."_

"_And what reason is that?"_

"_Geass,"_

"_What does Geass have to do with any of it?" She questioned, now feeling dumbfounded herself._

"_The Geass one possesses, or possessed is manifested into that person's 'True' Wish, in other terms the ability they were given when they possessed their Geass. I can now give you my honest opinion: You just wanted someone to love you naturally with all their heart, not through the power of your Geass." He concluded._

_She turned around not wanting to face him, surprised and fighting with herself to hold back tears of happiness. She had told herself that no one would understand her, that no one would ever come to love her but now someone she truly and genuinely cared for with all her heart had finally proved her wrong._

_"Well Lelouch," she started, trying to speak as calm as possible "What would you say if I never wanted to leave your side, for good or for bad, and loved you with all my heart." She said while turning her face to look at his._

_Lelouch stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard, well he could but he'd rather not believe it, then he realized that C.C.'s tears were genuine and true._

_"C.C.," he said with a smile, "I've realized that if I would want anyone to be with me in my final moments of life, it would be you. I really enjoyed our time together, and would like it to last a bit longer."_

_She nodded as tears still ran down her face, "Lelouch," she chanted in the kindest voice she could muster._

_Lelouch went to her and hugged her tightly; surprised to feel warmth and tears from the witch who he used to loathe so much._

_C.C. felt as though she was going to break apart right then-and-there, but she willed her body to stay together and appreciate the time she had left with the person that she loved like no other._

_She hugged him back as well. Suddenly she pulled away to his surprise, but then she ringed her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling complete for the first time in her life. He then gave her the gentlest, most tender kiss she had ever felt._

_When they finally broke free of the kiss, she returned the favor to him with a smile and a kiss of her own . ._

**. . .**

"My lord?" Mary had asked.

"Huh? Did you say something Mary?" He replied quickly.

"No your Majesty, I just want to see if you hadn't fallen asleep again."

"I'm all right, I was only daydreaming. My I ask, for how long did I not talk?"

"Only a few minutes Majesty, why?"

"No reason, but to be honest it felt longer than that though. Also, can I ask for how long I have been asleep for before I woke up today?" He said curiously.

"A whole year, Lady C.C. said that you were still alive after you were publicly "assassinated" in front of the whole world on national television. Can I ask how?" She pondered.

"I can't really say, I guess we will have to wait until C.C. comes back won't we?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mary replied with a smile as well.

_Chapter 1; End . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Life After Life

_**Authors Note: I would like to thank the people that have read and reviewed Chapter 1: Past and Present, This is my first story and I like that people are enjoying it for now, But as a heads up. This is still the Beginning, anything can happen later in the story V^_^V –ER07-**_

**Chapter 2: Ideas and Surprises**

**"Ideas are Ideas, and Surprises are...well Surprises..."**

_Chapter 2; Start.._

As the day went on, Lelouch shared stories with Mary as she did the same with him. He learned that she came from a family of nobility until her parents were killed, leaving her orphaned at the age of 10. While in turn, she learned his stories about the Black Rebellion and about his reign as Emperor, which made her sad, she thought his reign was cut a bit too short.

She then felt it was ok now for her to ask him something has been on her mind… "Your Highness, I have a question that I have been meaning to ask you for sometime now…"

"And what would that question be Mary?" Lelouch replied

"Well, I have been wondering, what are you and Lady C.C. to each other?" She asked with true interest

"Hmm, I'm am not really sure at that right now... We've been 'friends' for sometime now, but… I'm really not sure. Also, I can't speak for her either."

"Oh," She thought to herself, disappointed to not be able to here know what happens between them. "Oh! I also have a secret for you your majesty!" Mary said with excitement

"Oh really? And what would that secret be Mary?" he said with curiosity surging in him

"Well, it involves you and Lady C.C., but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask you…" she said with a sad look on her face

Lelouch looked puzzled, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… AHH! I Can't Say It!"

Lelouch thought to himself. "_Well, now what is she not wanting to tell me?_" He then decided to tell her this, "Mary, it's ok, I won't be angry or freak out at you. Just tell me."

She seemed surprised, "Do you really mean that? Because Lady C.C could get extremely angry if she found out that I said anything thing."

"Yes, you can trust me."

"Ok then" She said smiling "The secret that Lady C.C. told me to hide was something that about you two, but she made me swear not to say a word..."

"Ok, but can you just say it, I'm getting a little uncomfortable right now."

"Ok, Fine. She told me to tell no one else, to tell no one that she took care of someone other than herself, and that someone is you."

"Wait? She took care of me?" _"Well duh, she told me that she loves me, why do I have to act like such a moron."_ "Can you tell me how you found this out?" He asked her

She nodded with a big grin "I saw her with you, every single night, she sat right next to you. She never left your side, always tending to you and waiting for you to wake up. I have never seen her so devoted to another person. I never seen her this happy with someone, she never left your side. Watching and waiting in the morning, and sleeping and crying at night. She never left your side unless she had to get food and supplies for the house. She would have gave up anything to be with you my Lord. So please be happy together, for Lady C.C.'s sake, and yours." She begged him

He thought to himself for just a second "You know something Mary,"

"What my lord?

"I have never planned on leaving C.C., I promised her that I would be with her forever, and I also promised to make her smile, the only smile she wears when she is truly happy. I too would give up anything to be with her." -_But there are some secrets that only C.C. and I should only know, that no one else should never find out-_

The sun has set, for it is now time for everyone to sleep in anyway they can…

_Damn, I can't just sit here and wait for another hour, knowing that C.C. is alone by herself out there. Calm down Lelouch, there is no need to get hasty when you know she is coming back soon. What am I saying, I just can't sit and wait! What if someone saw her and kidnapped her with nobody knowing. What Am I Saying! She is fine; she's told me that she could handle herself. I have to trust her. Wait? Haven't I always trusted her before? Let me think… AHH! No, I haven't trusted her before; there is always a first for everything isn't there? "_Yes there is, and from now on I'm going to trust her no matter what happens. Now I just have to sleep and wait for her in the morning."

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Asked Mary rubbing her eyes

"I'm alright Mary, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Lelouch replied

"It's not your fault majesty, I just got up to go get some water, would you like to have some?"

"No, not right now Mary, but thanks for the offer."

"Ok, then I'll be going."

She then left to go get what she mentioned before.

"Poor Mary, having to put up with someone like of me here disturbing her sleep. Also, what should I do when C.C. gets back? … I can't think of anything at the moment, I guess I'll come up with something in the morning." Lelouch said to himself

Then Mary returns with two cups in her hands…

"Here you go my lord, a cup of Hot Chocolate for you, I hope it helps you calm down to let you sleep. I hope it helps you dream of Lady C.C." She said with a smile

"Mary! I told you that I didn't want anything."

"Ah-Ah, you said you didn't want anything, but I said I'm going to bring you something, so you don't have to get mad." She replied with a wink of an eye and a wag of a finger

"So how does that work?"

"It works because I heard what you said, then I decided that I should bring you something to put your mind at ease, even if it's for a little while, it should help you calm down and think. You need to let your brain rest, even if it is for five minutes, you need to let it rest, or it will eventually run out of juice and be useless." She said as her response.

"You know, you're right, I should take it easy for a while, for starters, I'm not running Britannia anymore and I'm not running the Black Knights either. So I should let my mind rest. I have done enough for everyone, like me or hate me, it all ends the same." Lelouch said while a smile on his face and sipping his cup of Hot Chocolate

During the later part of the evening they both stayed up talking, they stayed awake till the sun rose, and decided on what Lelouch should make for C.C., but Lelouch told Mary to go to sleep because she needs sleep more than he does. He then got started on his "Surprise" for C.C.

"I hope she likes the 'Surprise' I'm making for her," Said Lelouch with a smile on his face "Tomato, onion, basil, oregano, garlic, and salt. That's all I need for the sauce then, it's 5 a.m. I'll get started right away then." Lelouch said with an even bigger smile than before

It took Lelouch at least 5-10 minutes to make the sauce, now he needs to make the dough for his "Surprise", then he preheated the oven before making the dough, when he finished making the dough, he then tossed it around, rolled it, and eventually it became a circle, 30 minutes had already passed…

He wiped the sweat pouring down onto his face from his forehead "Great, now I need to place the sauce, cheese and toppings onto the dough, then I just put it in the oven for about 20 or so minutes. Hopefully I'm doing this the right way." He checked the time; it was now 5:45 a.m., "Good, Then I'll have enough time for it to be ready and cool off a bit before C.C. gets back." He said while placing the circular dough inside the oven, "Now, I play the waiting game."

_Elsewhere…_

"Hmm, I wonder if I it's nearly time for me to head back, I have left Marlene by herself for over full day now," Says a Green-Haired Girl while walking around a town; the town being located just at the bottom of the mountain where their home is located. "Yeah, I think it's time," She pays an old male clerk the amount is shown for the groceries she is buying.

"You need to leave again Miss?" Asks the old male clerk

"Yes, I have to go back and check on a 'friend' of mine, Thank You for your services Sir." Replied the Green-Haired Girl

"It's nothing, you're always welcome to come back here anytime Miss."

"Thank You, I must take my leave now," She says while giving a bow

She leaves the store and starts to head north, towards the mountain where her 'friend' is located,

"I wonder how Mary is doing, hopefully nothing has happened to her, or Lelouch," Her eyes soften "Lelouch, I can't wait till you wake up…"

_Back in the house…_

Mary starts to wake up to the sound and smell of cooking… "What is going on? Who would be cooking at 7:00 in the morning?"

Lelouch, hard at work trying to prepare breakfast for Mary, C.C. and himself while they are not in the way, finally noticing Mary looking at him, "Mary, you're awake, come on over and sit down at the table. I'm making Pancakes, Fried Rice, and Fried Chicken, and also is plain cereal if you'd like."

She couldn't believe her eyes, "Le-Lelouch, how did you make all this?"

"It's kind of easy when you have to cook for yourself, and about ten other people. But I cut down the recipe and the time since there is only three of us here." He said with a smile

"Wow, I never thought you could make something this quick," referring to the two trays full a fried chicken, two more trays full of fried rice, and the five boxes of homemade PIZZA! On the table, with him still making more Pizza.

"Lelouch, that is a lot of pizza you're making," Her voice sound scared

"Well, the only reason I'm making so many is because C.C. eats them as if they are pancakes," He said laughing "And besides, I owe her and you for taking care of me for the year I was passed out on the bed." He said happily.

_Somewhere close by to the house… about 20-30 meters away…_

"What is that smell," C.C. sniffed the air looking for the wonderful aroma she smelt "Pizza," Her eyes WIDENED to the size of BOULDERS "PIZZA!" Is all she said before chasing the smell she had found, which led to the house "The house? But who would be making pizza at the house? I know Mary can't make any, and Lelouch hasn't awakened yet." She said as she slowed down close to the door

_Back in the house…_

"Hey Mary, I think I can hear C.C. outside the door, get over here and watch the pizza, it is almost done. Take it out when she comes through the door, I'm going to lay down and play as if I haven't wake up yet. I'm going to scare her if she goes to see me. Sounds like a plan to you?" Lelouch whispered to her

She nodded "I'll make sure that she doesn't get suspicious about the pizza's."

"Good, now it's all up to you now." Said Lelouch as he ran to his room and 'fell asleep' on the bed

"Gotcha," She turned around and waited for C.C. to enter the house, so she could start to pull out the last pizza for her 'Surprise'.

As C.C. placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, she smelled the familiar scent of her favorite food, the food she had stopped eating after Lelouch was 'killed'. She went inside and placed the two bags she brought with her on the floor next to the table, as she looked, with amazement, at how much food was on the table, and how well made it was. "Uh, Mary, can I ask who made this?" She asked

"I made it Lady C.C., so it would be ready for when you got back," She said with a smile, _"I'm sorry Lelouch for taking the credit,"_ "Oh, and my Lady, you may want to check on Sir Lelouch in his room, he has been feeling a bit ill and been saying your name." Mary said with a 'saddened' tone, trying to keep her giggles inside from C.C.

"Really," C.C. seemed worried and walked over to his room to see _Her Lover,_ "Lelouch, are you alright," She said with caring intent in her eyes, "I wish you could hear me, I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to sleep or think right without you here. I've lost the meaning of my existence." Saying with tearful eyes "You changed me, every bit of my being, if I could talk to you again right now I would tell you that I can't stop loving you, I miss seeing those piercing violet eyes of yours, and I even miss those arguments that we had. It is no fun here without you here; you are the reason why I changed my mind about wanting to die. If only… if only, you could hear my voice right now, I would give up anything to see you smile again!"

She then gets into the bed and hugs him gently…

To only to hugged back, but tightly and tenderly, "You're not alone anymore C.C."

She gasped, "Le-Lelouch…"

"Yes C.C.?" He said in a soft voice

"Lelouch, is it really you?"

"Yes, it is me C.C., the boy you met when he was born, the child you watched over, and the young man that fulfilled your deepest desire, I woke up yesterday hoping to find you, but I found Mary instead, and she told me what has happened in the past year. I'm glad that you still care for me C.C., because I still care for you with all heart as well."

"Lelouch, I've missed you, it felt like eternity!" Yelled C.C. as she hugged him tightly

_In the Background…_

"It's nice seeing them together," Said Mary with a smile, then she went back to place the pizza on the table so it could cool off and be eaten later. She walked back to the room doorway and said, "Hey guys, I think the food is going to get cold if we don't eat it soon." She then walked back to kitchen.

"C.C., I think we should go and eat, I made the pizza for you anyway." Lelouch said as he gently pushed away from her

"Really? Mary, why didn't you tell me!"

"I said I made them so you wouldn't think Lelouch made them." She yelled from the kitchen, then appearing in the doorway again. "Anyways, come on you two, the food is getting cold." She said waiting .

"Ok Mary, you're right. Come on C.C." He said as he put his left arm around the Green-Haired Girl's waist, "You too Mary." As he put his right arm around the Brown-Haired Girl's shoulders "Now then, lets go eat and enjoy the rest of the day shall we!" Lelouch said enthusiastically

"All right." Said both girls

_For that morning, the three of them ate all the food Lelouch had prepared, with C.C. sharing one of her pizzas with the two of them. Then in the afternoon they went outside to enjoy the warm weather and clear skies, enjoying the summer wind and fresh air that the mountain provided. Around sunset they went back inside to clean up the house and to get themselves clean from the days 'Hard Work'_

"Why don't you two get cleaned up, I'll take care of the mess in the kitchen." Said Mary

"Are you sure? It's an awful lot of plates and pans." Said Lelouch

_The kitchen sink was more than full on both sides_

"Yeah, it's ok, I'll wash them, no need to worry. And besides, wouldn't you and Lady C.C. like to catch up a bit while I'm not listening. Anyways, you can use the shower downstairs while Lady C.C. uses the one upstairs." Mary teased

"Sure, if you say so Mary, come on C.C.,"

"Ok Lelouch." She replied, holding onto his arm

_They then went their separate ways, giving each a kiss. Lelouch went to take his shower in the ground floor restroom. It took him about 10 minutes to finish and went to the room that had the bed he had been laying on for at least a year, but to his surprise, he found C.C. waiting for him on his bed…_

"Hey there Lelouch, you just made it in time." She told him

"I made it in time for what C.C.?" He replied with curiosity

"For this," She said as she got up, spinning around in a Pure Black, Pure Silk made sleeping gown she had bought just recently today "You like it?" She asked

He was at a loss for words, the only thing he could say was… "Gorgeous…"

"I will take that as a yes Lelouch," She was pointing at him to come into the bed with her, only to be mesmerized by her in the gown, reluctantly walking to the bed without even knowing he had. "Come here," She dragged him into bed with her

"C.C., I haven't seen you in something like this before. You look extremely beautiful in it. The black threads match your flawless Ivory skin perfectly. It makes your green hair stand out more then usual, and your amber eyes seem like fire, able to make anything melt."

"Thank you Lulu, I have been waiting for a long time to hear that from you." She says with a smile

He gets closer to her and gives her a kiss like the one he gave her when she confessed her love for him, Gentle and Tender. Then with her playfully pushing him onto the bed, getting on top of him. He then grabs her arms and pulls her down, kissing her again. He pulls off the nightgown, she takes off his towel. They just stare at each other, and with one last kiss...A Night Full of Wonders takes place...

_Chapter 2; End..._

**Chapter 3: ...**

**"Lelouch then wakes up to the sight of sunlight pouring into the room, he then sees C.C. with him, with her head laying his chest as well as her left arm wrapped around his torso, looking like she never wants to let go and lose him, Never Ever Again…"**

_**End A/N: So what do you think? I'm open to any suggestions and ideas. Also, I would like to hear your opinion on the Reviews, Rate and Review Please! V^_^V**_


	3. Chapter 3

Life After Life

**Chapter 3: Never Ever Again…**

_Chapter 3; Start..._

He gently removes himself from C.C.'s arms; he then gets off the bed quietly as he can so he can go take a shower without waking her. He gets his robe on and heads to the shower down the hallway, when he sees Mary on the floor of the hallway sleeping. He goes to wake her up but notices something in her hand, a picture of Zero with the core members of the Black Knights. He stops, picks her up and takes her to her room so she can sleep properly, and places the picture on her dresser on the left of the bed. He sighs, and then gets up and goes back to take a shower, enters the bathroom and closes the door and turns the lock. Places his towel on the sink and disrobes, enters the tub and turns on the shower-head on full blast.

"-Sigh- Why must I be the one having to go through all this, but yet, I can honestly say that it has worked out in the best way I guess. The world is in a better place, Nunnally is the one leading everybody now, and I am immortal, able to watch over her. I also have C.C., who is also immortal, as a lover for all eternity. So I guess it has turned out well for everybody." He tells himself, but then he hears a knock on the door

"Lelouch, its me, can I come in?" Asked the voice

"Sure, hold on, let me open the door," He gets up, puts on his robe again and goes unlock the bathroom door

He opens the door to find C.C. in her nightgown at the door…

"C.C., what are you doing awake?"

"I woke up when I didn't feel you next to me Lelouch, can I come in?" She asked him

"Uh, sure, come right in." He lets in her and he goes back into the tub, while she sits and waits for him "So why did you want to come in here with me C.C.?"

"I wanted to see you again, I haven't seen you move around or talk in a month you know."

"Yeah, it took me awhile, my joints kept hurting, and to talk again was a pain but I got through that one quickly. So how was your night last night C.C.?" He asked kindly

She blushed a little "It was a night to remember, I'll say that much," She didn't want to tell him that that was her first time doing _anything__** "**__Special__**" **_with anyone. She was too embarrassed to say anything to him about it. But unknown to C.C., Lelouch noticed that it was her first time when he heard her scream of pain through her teeth and saw some blood.

She didn't want to tell him that she was still a virgin, because she thought he would have laughed at her, because of how "Old" she is, but she couldn't hide the fact that she felt ecstatic when she felt it, but she also had to bite her lower lip so she wouldn't show the pain she felt when it broke and started to bleed when he went in.

"C.C., are you alright?" he asked while climbing out of the tub in his robe, and drying his hair with his towel.

"Yes. Lelouch, I want to ask you something."

"What is it C.C.?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was a virgin until last night?" She felt uneasy asking him this

"If you were, then I thank you for telling me." He said, feeling less stressed than he usually looked

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, was I too until last night as well, I thought you felt a little pain, so I went slow." He confessed

"Really?" She asked out loud, but not meaning to

"Yes I did, I saw you crying a little when you let me, you know, 'In'. I also saw the blood. You should have said something, I didn't want to hurt you or do anything you didn't want to do."

"Lelouch… You should know something," She replied

"And what is it that I should know."

"The reason why I didn't say anything was because I trusted you. You have been the only person I have been able to trust since I was a slave girl. I wanted my first time to be nice as possible with the guy I love, I'm grateful you went slowly with me. I'm also grateful that you care about me, and most of all, I'm grateful that you're still alive." She told him with teary eyes

He looked at her, with disbelief _"What happened to the C.C. I knew, calm, quiet, and judging. Well, at least the new one actually cares, I might not as well ruin my shot at love with the girl that I will spend the rest of my life with."_ He said to himself, "And I'm grateful that you rescued me, from missing out on the more important things in life, like friends,"

"Family," she chimed in

"Life,"

"And Lovers," She said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, they are all important for anyone to survive in this world, but now with Nunnally running the show, everyone can just lay back and enjoy life again." He said

"Without any interruptions, without war, without hate, and without fighting." She added to his statement

"And don't forget close friends that will do anything for one another." Said a voice from the doorway, it was Mary.

"You're right Mary, I have a friend like that. He's probably saving the world right now." Lelouch replied

"I think it is time we left you two, if you want to see Empress Nunnally today with the Black Knights at her side for a meeting, then you should hurry up and get ready." Mary said

"Ok then," They both replied

Elsewhere in Britannia…

"Your Highness, my I ask what you're doing at the moment?" Asked a masked man

"Why yes you can, Zero, or should I call you Suzaku?" Asked the Empress

He takes off the helmet, "You can call me Suzaku, it's good to see you again Nunnally." He said

"It is good seeing you too Suzaku, so how are the Black Knights doing?"

"They are doing good, they follow me, but with Kallen and Tohdoh's help. I'm glad he left everything ready for us." He replied

"So am I, but I still can't believe brother would do that so the world could be a better place for everyone."

Door slides open…

"Your Highness, Suzaku, we would like to discuss some things with you two." Said a Red-Haired Girl

"Yes, and they are urgent." Added a tall yet lean Japanese man said with slick-backed Black hair

"What could be so urgent at a time like this Kallen," Suzaku asked

"We have reports from our spies around the world that say there is some strange movement happening around Japan again." Kallen reported

"And we are certain it is no one from our own ranks, everybody is accounted for to the last spec of dirt on their shoes." Added Tohdoh

"Really, so this means everything is going back to the way it was before, isn't it." Said the Empress sadly

"Don't worry Nunnally, Kaguya and Tianzi will be here with you when I'm away."

"Really? So I get to talk to old friends again, I hope this all turns out to be nothing more than just rumors Suzaku,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promised him that I would be by your side no matter what happened," He reassured her

"I'm thankful, I can't believe how much brother did in the little time he had."

"Lelouch was one of the smartest people I have ever known, if not the smartest in what he did to keep the world from destroying itself."

"Suzaku I right, Lelouch will always be remembered as the man who saved the world by everyone in the Black Knights. We fought through his Philosophy." Kallen added

"She's right, he was a great leader for us all." Tohdoh said

Someone enters the room again…

"Suzaku, we need to leave now, the reports we have been getting are accurate. Someone is trying to kill the Empress…" Said the person "Empress! I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry, I must leave now…"

"No. Please tell me Gino, who is trying to kill me." Said Nunnally

Gino looked shocked "But your Highness!"

"I don't care, tell me who is trying to kill me. I want to know, so I can get ready if the time comes." Nunnally replied

"But Nunnally, we can't let you do this!" Yelled Suzaku

"Oh well, it is not your decision to make, now is it Suzaku. It is my decision, and I am choosing to show up wherever they want me to, go tell them that I will show up if they want to meet me." Nunnally said sternly

"… Fine, I'll go tell them. If that is what you wish your Majesty. Everyone, follow me. We are going to make arrangements." Suzaku told her

"Thank you Suzaku."

Suzaku, Kallen, Tohdoh, and Gino left the room…

"Everyone, we have to set up that meeting." Suzaku told all of them

"What! You can't be serious Suzaku!" Gino yelled

"I am Gino, and there is a reason why I'm telling you this."

"Suzaku is right, I know what he is trying to say," Kallen interrupted "Nunnally has that look in her eyes that Lelouch had, Piercing and Serious, which only Lelouch had."

"Correct, once Lelouch had his mind set on something, he never let it leave. And Nunnally is having the same look in her eyes more and more these days." Suzaku said, "She is acting like her brother more and more. If it's good or bad, can be debated. But we all know that Lelouch did the right thing, and she is trying to do the same with the reconstruction. She is wanting to do to the right thing."

"We need to support her, knowing that she is the only other surviving member of the Royal Family, with Schneizel. She is the only one with the blood that our Rebellion started with; she and Lelouch share nearly everything in common, Personality, Courage, Will Power, Desire, and Kindness. She is the only person who can make the world a better place that he wanted for her. Making it the way she would love to see the world." Kallen explained

"And us as her protectors, and the worlds protectors. Making us the Strongest Military force other then Britannia. We signed a Pact that we would help Britannia in creating a better future for everyone. Without war, without blood, without violence." Tohdoh added to their reasons

Gino then reluctantly agreed, but still trying to protest that it is not good for the Empress to do what she wants to do. "Its suicide, and that should be enough, knowing that Lelouch did the same thing and gave his life for everyone."

"Yes he did, but he did it because if he didn't, then no one would. And I learned from him that if you want something done, you have to break a few, if not all rules to get it done." Suzaku replied in a stern tone

"Fine then, if I can't change any of your minds, then I'll just go along with it. So, should we inform Jeremiah and Anya?" Gino said

"Yes, they are going to have to be ready in case something happens."

"Ok then, I'll call them to get in their Knightmares and wait with the Empress."

Back with the three others… On a Carriage Ride passed the town and on, towards the Capital New Pendragon, now rebuilt.

"So Lelouch, what will you do when we go see Nunnally?" Mary asked

"I'm not sure, I have my own life now, I also have a wonderful person to share it with." Lelouch says and he tightens his grip around C.C.'s waist

"Thank you for that Lulu,"

"Anytime C.C., I wish I can help you all and take care of you better, I'm not quite the Strong-type of guy that most girls look for."

"It's alright Lelouch, it doesn't matter to me what type of guy you try to act like, because I know the real you. And I love you for it. You have been the only guy that has never tried to take advantage of me in anyway, Hmm, in plain sight it was the other way around, I was the one trying to take advantage of you so I could die, but you changed that and I'm glad that I got to meet you." C.C. explained

"And I'm glad I met you, because of that fateful day, I have changed the world in every way possible."

"Thank you, I can't do anything if you're not here with me."

"AWW! How cute you two! I can't see any better couple than the both of you anywhere." Mary said with a smile

"Well thanks Mary, that makes two us, how about you Lelouch. Do you think anything would be able to separate us?" C.C. asked him

"I don't think so, knowing your strength and determination, and my ability to process information quickly. I don't see anyone taking us apart."

"You're right, no one will even get close to take you away from me," C.C. said holding onto him tightly

"And once we get there, I guess I'll take my leave and let you two settle in. I have to get to work when we get there." Mary said

"I have a thing to tell you Mary," Said Lelouch

"And what is that Lelouch?"

"I hope that you think of it as good, but I left some money for you at your house."

"What? Why would you do that for me?" Mary asked with surprise

"I did it because you took care of me, and I can't give it to C.C. since we have enough time to make money, and besides. I have a lot more hidden throughout the world, also, you need it more than I do."

"He s right Mary, we don't need it right now. But you can use it however you want. You know that, so you don't have to worry about me or Lelouch bothering you for awhile." C.C. said with a smile

"Lady C.C., you actually smiled. It has been a long time since I have seen you smile. But don't be gone too long. I like you two there, it gets lonely, so come over every now and then." Mary replied with a bigger smile

Later, in the Capital New Pendragon…

"My' Lady, the knights that have been requested for you are ready." Said a butler

"Thank you, May I know which ones knights here?" Nunnally asked

"Certainly, Knight of 1: Kallen Kōzuki Stadtfeld, Knight of 2: Gino Weinberg, Knight of 3: Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Knight of 4: Jeremiah Gottwald, Knight of 5: Anya Alstreim, and Knight of 6: Vincent Langston. Those are the Knights that have been sent here to protect you Empress."

"So, they even sent Sir Vincent here? I wonder what they are planning. I guess I'll have to ask them when I get the chance." Nunnally said

"Yes My' Lady."

Elsewhere in the Capital…

"We're here! You guys have to look at the Capitol!" Mary said

Lelouch and C.C. start waking themselves up, for they were asleep for quite some time before Mary's enthusiastic yelling. Lelouch replied "Ok Mary hold on," He then turns to C.C. to see how she was doing. "C.C., you had a good nap?"

"For the most part, so we made it to the Capital then?"

"Yeah you two, but we still have a little more to go." Mary said

"Great, so why did you wake us up? Replied C.C.

"So you two can see the Plaza, it's nearly Midnight you guys! And the place is buzzing with people all around!" Mary replied joyfully

"WHAT!" They replied in unison.

"Did you say it is nearly Midnight?" Lelouch asked

"Yeah I did, that is why I wake you guys up. And you both look wide-awake now. You guys go and have some fun; I'll go and try to find somewhere we can sleep for the night. So enjoy for tonight, we will get to see the Empress tomorrow, and not to mention the Knights of the Round. They have the best Knights in the entire world, not just in Britannia anymore." Mary said excitedly

"Really? And I'm guessing Nunnally was the person that chose to bring them back?" Lelouch asked

"Yes, but she doesn't use them for combat, they are used to guard other countries. They can pick where ever they want to go and stay there, even more than one knight is allowed to stay in the same country if they are able to keep it out of harms way." She replied

"So she has been able to keep the power hungry Knights at bay, well my little sister is something else."

"Just like her older brother," C.C. added "She has been learning your methods Lelouch, planning, strategizing, and tactics. She has been a formidable foe for anyone that has gone against her to take her out of power, and she is a very quick learner, if you haven't noticed, it has only been a whole year since you 'died' and she nearly knows all of your strategies by heart."

"So she has, why thank you Nunnally, for not forgetting about me."

They make their way to the hotel they planned at staying at for the night.

"We are here you guys; make yourselves at home, because we are going to stay here for awhile." Mary said

"For how long are we staying here?" Asked Lelouch

"Well, until the person I'm looking for finds me, and so you guys can get back into society, you both need work; why not start in New Pendragon, right?"

"I guess your right, and many people won't remember me since my 'accidental' death a few months ago, to be exact, right after you 'died' Lelouch, I committed suicide so people would stop looking for me." C.C. added

"You did that? Why?" Lelouch asked

"Some rebels have been hunting us down, the people you put into power to help lead your Empire. They got to everyone else but me, so before they were able to get to me I killed myself so they would stop looking, and so I could get you to Mary's place before anyone knew what happened."

"I see, so we are alone then. Except we still have the Black Knights organized correct?"

"Yes we do, Suzaku is still in control."

"Good then, I guess I will have to meet him, no, not just him. _We _need to meet everyone when they have their meeting for tomorrow. So they realize that we are here to protect them if the inevitable does happen again."

"You mean a war, don't you Lelouch."

"Yes, I knew another war could happen. But from what you all have been telling me. I see we may have it earlier then I have predicted. So we need to let them know that it will come down to another war if they don't act quickly. Also, I may have to do the unthinkable…"

"What do you mean by that Lelouch?" C.C. asked curiously

"I… I may have to do the unthinkable… and marry my little sister Nunnally…"

_Chapter 3; End..._

**A/N: Well sorry for the BIG hold up, I didn't have my computer since I had to get a new one. But I at least was able to save my story before it crashed, so I know I'll get some much HATE MAIL for this chapter, but let me know what you think. And what about the crazy little cliffhanger I left for you all? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Life After Life

**Chapter 4: Surprises, Surprises, Surprises…**

_Chapter 4; Start..._

"What do you mean Lelouch?" Replied C.C.

He sighs "If I leave Nunnally on her own with the rebels, which I know the Black Knights can handle own their own, but she might not have the military of Britannia on her side because she is only a girl. The Military Generals would never listen to her, but if I intervened and showed up, many people would wonder if the "Demon Emperor" really was a demon or not."

"By saving the Empress from humiliation, and disapproval. But Lelouch…" C.C. said in a saddened tone

"I know C.C., I don't like it either. I would rather sit back and watch the happiness of the world unfold. But if someone is trying to kill the Empress, my sister, and take Britannia in their own hands. Then many problems will happen as a result of me not returning." Lelouch explained

"But Lelouch… I thought we were going to finally live as a normal couple. And not interfere with the worlds problems unless absolutely necessary."

"I would have enjoyed a peaceful life with you C.C., but we can't live in peace if the world might return to its unstable state. And besides, I wouldn't leave this place without being married to you first." He said with a smile

"Oh Lelouch. I still can't understand my feelings very well, but I can guess that this feeling is happiness. No one else has been able to make me this happy before, I'm glad the guy I met on that day was you." She answered with tearful eyes, and wrapped her arms around Lelouch.

"AWWW!" You two are perfect for each other you know that." Mary said as she jumped into their room

"Thanks Mary, you have been a great help to us." C.C. replied

"No problem Milady, I live to serve both of you."

"Mary? Why did you say that? Lelouch asked

"Well, to be honest Lelouch, the only reason why I'm still here is because Lady C.C., like I told you. She saved me from a terrible life, that I don't ever want to talk about. But since that day I have been at her service, and now I am to you Master Lelouch."

"Mary… you don't have to call me that." He said

"And the same with me Mary, just call me C.C., or Ceceniah."

"But your Highness…"

"No Mary, you have done enough, you can just call us by our normal names, no more Royalty, since we won't need it for now." Said Lelouch

"O… Ok, I will try, but can I stay with you all?

"Sure, you can stay with us as long as you want. But you get to choose as what you want to stay as."

"Well, can I stay as your Bodyguard?"

"You can if you want, but you should learn how to fight if you want to do that." C.C. replied

"Oh trust me C.C., I can do that." She said with a smile

"Ok then. You're Welcome then Mary." She said

"Thank you C.C."

"Well, Suzaku. What is the reason for you to bring Six members of the Knights of the Round to this meeting?" Nunnally questioned him

"My reason is to protect you Nunnally, that is one of the tasks that I have been given. And you know I have to for the sake of the world." He replied back

"Then why bring all of the Knights you and I know?"

"They will have a better chance at keeping you safe, and they have shown that they are capable of protecting."

"Well of course, they wouldn't be in the Knights of the Round if they weren't capable of doing that Suzaku. I listened to you and let Kallen be the Knight of One, and all the rest of them will be great Knights. Gino, Tohdoh, Jeremiah, Anya, and Lance. All of them were placed as Knights at my request, so why are they here? If they are not gong to protect what they think is worth protecting, then they shouldn't be here, that was my only rule to them Suzaku."

"You want to know why Empress?"

"Yes, I do want to know why."

"The reason they come here instead of protecting their land is because they would rather protect the Empress that they all serve, and greatly respect. You Empress, are worth more to them then their land, since you are the only person that can keep this world in order and keep it safe from any problems it comes across."

"Suzaku…"

"Yes Nunnally,"

"You want to know why they respect me so much,"

"I think I know why, since you are the leader of the Free World."

"No, that is incorrect."

"If that is wrong, then what do you think is the reason Mi'lady?

"The reason they protect me is because I am the only Member left with _His_ blood running through me. The only of member left of the Family that _He_ came from, the Family that my older brother Lelouch came from. Lelouch is the only reason they protect me, I'm his little sister, the only Royal Family Member left of Britannia. Except for our older brother Schneizel and older sister Cornelia. But I'm the only Daughter left, which means the bloodline would disappear if I died. If they don't keep me safe, then who would?

"I see, since Schneizel and Cornelia gave up their position, you have become the only member left that has the Royal bloodline in you. And you know I will always be the Knight of Zero, the only knight meant to protect the former Emperor."

"I miss him so much. Suzaku, could you take me to his grave, to say Hi to him again."

"Yes Nunnally, when you finish getting ready. Oh! And Nunnally,"

"Yes Suzaku?"

"I have heard great news from Lloyd Asplund."

"And what news does he have for you?"

"It is not for me, it's for you."

"Really? And what is it? She said while taking off her pink blouse.

"Well, the first part should be good news, he said that even with your injures you are still fertile, you can have kids with no problems if you ever get pregnant,"

"Really! Thank you Suzaku that is wonderful news!" She said with big eyes and a big smile.

"Hold on Nunnally, I haven't told you the best part."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?

"He says if they can do an experimental procedure on you, and if done correctly, you would be able to walk again." He said with a big smile

"I…I would be…able to wake again…"

"Yes Nunnally, you would have to learn how to walk again, but you could get another chance to walk."

"Oh Suzaku, that has been some of the best news I have heard in a really long time now. Being able to walk again, and yet, since my accident that put me in this wheelchair years ago I will still be able to have kids. I guess I have luck with me for now."

"You may have luck Nunnally, something many of us never get a chance to have. So do what you can with your luck."

"You know I will, but who knows when it will run out,"

He sighs, _Don't worry Nunnally, I will make sure that you get enough luck so you can get your legs back. I know Lelouch would have done the same thing._

"Everything alright Suzaku?"

"Yeah. I just have been thinking alot lately, that is all. No need to worry about me though." He reassured her

"Alright then." After she finished talking to him, she went back to getting her clothes back on, with him turned around so she could change her skirt. Then she put on a plain white blouse so she wouldn't get hot outside. And with his help, they were able to get a new pair of leggings on her and her plain white flat shoes. With her finishing touches with her make-up of purple eye shadow, light red cherry lipstick, and pink nail polish. She was ready to head outside to see her brothers grave. "I'm ready Suzaku"

"Alright then Nunnally."

"Hey Lelouch,"

"Yes Mary?

"Wouldn't you like to know where you are buried? Well, where people think you are buried anyways."

"Well, it does seem interesting. Let me ask C.C., if she wants to go then I will go as well." He replied

"Alright, just let me know so I can get ready."

"Ok," He said, then he turned his attention to the other room with C.C. laying on the bed holding her Cheese-kun. "Hey C.C., would you like to go see the graves with me and Mary right now?"

"I don't know, can I ask why you would like to go see the graves?"

"Well, to see Euphie and Shirley," He said honestly "And to see the graves they made for Suzaku and I." He said when a quiet tone

"Well Lelouch, if you want to go see them. Then I will go with you, we can leave some flowers for Euphie and Shirley when we see them. Just make sure to tell Mary to hurry up and get ready, since she usually takes a long time to get herself ready." C.C. replied to his question

"Alright, thanks."

"You usually never tell me that Lelouch,"

"I better start to use it more, since I am going to spend eternity with you."

She smiled with caring eyes, eyes she hardly uses. "Your Welcome, My dear Prince."

"Thank you, again." He said as he left the room, then he went into Mary's room. "Hey Mary, C.C. says to get ready fast because…" All Lelouch saw was the entire backside of a nude Mary when he looked around to find her. They both screamed…with Mary grabbing the bed covers while twisting it around her body, and crouching down to the floor so Lelouch wouldn't see a thing. Little did she know he saw enough to faint, but he didn't and closed the door as fast as he could. _Oh my gosh, why didn't I knock on her door first. I'm such a moron! I should go in there and say sorry to her. Then turn around and "calmly" walk out._

_What just happened? I think Lelouch just got in here, I should have put the lock on the door, how could I forget that! Lets forget about that right now. I should tell him sorry for not warning him that I was already undress, but what would Lady C.C.? Oh my gosh…if I tell her anything she might strangle me, oh well. I need to let her know what happened. Alright, I will tell Lelouch I'm sorry to him and tell Lady C.C. that it was an accident._

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_ "Come in!"

"Uh, Mary…"

"Lelouch," She blushed just looking at him

"Uh, I wanted to tell you sorry for not knocking on your door before opening it."

""Oh, it's ok. I want to say sorry to you also, since I forgot to lock the door and tell you guys to knock since I was already out of my clothes." She told him

"It is ok also Mary, I should have asked you if you were dressed or not so I wouldn't come in without you knowing." He said

"It is alright with me too. I am still sorry though, for you to see me this way. Men of your lineage shouldn't soil your eyes by seeing girls of my low-stature in this inappropriate manner." She said in a saddened voice

"Mary, you shouldn't say that about yourself. I have seen many girls naked like you are right now, but some in even more inappropriate ways. C.C. is one of them, on our first actual meeting, which was in my room, she was already nude and in my bed before I could tell her to get off. And besides, you shouldn't feel bad about your body. You have one of the most beautiful I have seen out of a girl your age, my younger sister is about the same age as you. I had to see her body a lot since I had to help change her clothes and give her baths. Both of you have a similar body figure, small, slightly curvy, slim, and small in the front. But you shouldn't feel bad, I know many guys your age that would do anything to get your attention. You are a wonderful girl, a gentle heart and caring, just like my sister. Except that you are a blonde with blue-green eyes that wears glasses. Yet, you two share many things alike, get dressed and come to My and C.C.'s room." Lelouch told her with a smile of acceptance

"Ok, I'll get ready and go to your guys' room. I'll be out in a few."

Lelouch returned to his room with C.C. already ready for the trip. With C.C. turning to see his face with a little smirk

"So how was your conversation with Mary, Lelouch? She asked

"It was ok, nothing major happened."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, normal as a normal 'Hurry up Mary' moment as can be."

"Liar, I heard both of your screams, I saw and heard everything you two talked about."

"Really?" He replied shocked

"Yup, and I have to say that you handled yourself well. Mary did the same. Also, I want to know, is what you said about Nunnally's and Mary's bodies true?"

"Well, to be truthful. Yes, I really did have to help with Nunnally exactly how I tried to explain it. You know I have slept with Nunnally in her bed to keep her from having nightmares. By making her believe she wasn't on her own, and she still isn't. And for Mary, yes. She does resemble Nunnally a lot, they both have nearly the exact body type in the front and in the back, their personalities are also the same. Not to mention the smile, both exactly the same. They could be sisters, and who knows. Maybe they will someday." Lelouch said laughing at his own joke

"Ha-Ha wise guy, as much I don't mind having her with us. I am not going to lose to a little girl like her. Not by a long-shot" She replied with smirk on her face

_Knock, Knock…_ "Can I come in."

"Sure Mary." C.C. answered

"Thank you C.C., so what have you two been talking about?"

"Things, many, many things. Good and Bad."

"I see, so you guys are really going to go through the whole 'Marriage' idea? With Nunnally, Lelouch?" She asked

"I think I really might have to, if I don't then Nunnally might be killed before any more good can be done to this world." He replied

"I see, so what are your thoughts Lady C.C.?"

"I am going to let him go through with it."

The response shocked Lelouch and Mary, especially Lelouch. "C.C., I thought you would go against no matter what."

"I was in the beginning. But when I heard what you had to say and a lot of critical thinking of my own. I decided that you should, if anyone could bring peace to this world it would be Nunnally, but she can't if she doesn't have a powerful man by her side, only on one condition though." C.C. explained

"And what is your One Condition?"

"You will never make love to your little sister, you know as well as I do that is against all major boundaries placed in history, mankind, and most certainly family." C.C. said with a strong tone

"I know, I know all of that. I never thought of taking my little sisters first experience in bed away from her. No brother should ever do that to his little sister."

"But what if you are the only person she ever wanted to be with? As brother and sister, as a family, and as husband and wife?" Mary asked

"Then that would be a definite problem for all of us." C.C. answered "But, if that is the case, then it can't be helped. Lelouch would have to go through with it. No matter how much he hates the idea, he would have to keep his sister happy."

"Damn it, why am I always having to deal with all the hard crap." Lelouch said feeling overwhelmed

"It's alright Lelouch, you have me here," C.C. said while moving her head on his right shoulder and wrapping her arms around his body.

He sighed a sigh of relief, and used his right hand to grab hold of C.C.'s left hand. "You are right, I have you here with me. The immortal witch I adore and love."

She smiled, "And I have you my young warlock. For no one will tear us apart." She then looked at Mary, who looked sad for not having anyone to be with. C.C. then whispered in Lelouch's ear. "Lelouch, if you don't mind of having another girl in your bed, would you consider having Mary as a Second Wife?"

He replied to her in a whisper, his answer. "Well, it never mattered to me. If you deem her right of sharing our bed with her, then I will grant it as a privilege not just for me, but to you as well. To have someone to keep you company if I bore you or if I'm away."

She smiled, " That would be kind of you. So we will have three of us in a bed, how delightful. A man and women for me, and two women for you. I think that is fair enough. Tell her." She told him in a whisper again

"Alright then," He told her, he then turned to Mary. "Mary, come here. We would like to ask you something."

"O…Ok." She replied, looking nervous, she then sat down to Lelouch's left. Then, with a sudden move, Lelouch kissed Mary. Her cheeks bright red, closing her eyes. He then pulled her close to himself, close enough for C.C. to move to Lelouch's right and place her left hand on Mary's left thigh, gliding her fingers up and down her thigh, tickling Mary. When Lelouch lips finally set hers free. She had her eyes closed and had a big smile on her face, with Lelouch holding her close to his chest with his left arm, asleep. Then with his right arm he pulled C.C. close to him and gave her a passionate kiss herself since he thought she would be a bit jealous if he didn't give her one. After a few minutes they let go and looked at each other, with C.C. just looking at him, then returned his kiss and then laid her head on his chest as well. Lelouch, holding two girls in his arms, seemed extremely satisfied with what has happened after a near death incident a half-hour earlier. One, he loved very much, and another that he is going to have to learn how to take care of and learn to love, but it has gotten off to a good start.

Lelouch just sat there thinking, that he now had two girls to support and take care of. Even so, a whole new chapter in his life has just begun, ready for him to write things into it. And with two Future-Wives in the making, he can't even begin to imagine how or where his life is going to take him. But, only a few things he was certain of. 1: He had to go back to the Palace, 2: He has to become Emperor, and 3: To deal with a rebellion which he didn't start. But for now, he was looking at the girls, then outside the window, with a beautiful day that has only just begun to unfold many mysteries not just to him, but for everyone he used to call family and friends.

_Chapter 4; End..._

_**AN: So what do you think? I felt like involving Mary a bit more, surprising a fellow writer and friend of mine has the same name. And I didn't know. So I tribute My "Mary" Character to her if she wants to. Also Rate, Review and Comment on what you guys think should happen next. And Mary, if you want me to keep my "Mary" with Lelouch and C.C., just tell me, if not, I can take her out if you'd like. Message me on what you think! V^_^V -ER07-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Life After Life

_**Authors Note; Sorry it has taken so long. Just been busy since I have more school during this summer. Hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 5: Semper Fi; Part 1**_

_Chapter 5; Start..._

"So Lelouch, should we head out now." C.C. asked

"I guess we should, we need to get there. I don't know why, but I just want to get this over with."

"Alright then, but no rush is needed. Not like anyone is going to be suspicious of you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Get your shirt on so we can go then." He turns around, gets his red jacket on and zips it. Then he looks in the mirror, runs his left hand through his hair and sighs. He pulls down the left side of his shirt and jacket collars and reveals the Geass Sigil just under his collarbone, just staring at the "Curse" and or "Gift" he was given. C.C. then comes up behind him with her unbuttoned shirt and hugs him from behind, loosely wrapping her arms around Lelouch's torso, Lelouch then entwined the fingers of his right hand with her hand, which is around his stomach. Closing his eyes, wishing he could see a good future with the only other girl he loves.

"I think it is time we leave Lelouch, it is either now or tomorrow." She stated, finish buttoning her white shirt and tying her white skirt, wearing white leggings up to her thighs and 3-inch white high heels to match her pure white attire. Getting and zipping her white jacket, and wearing a white medium-sized hat.

"C.C., can I ask why you are wearing an all-white outfit?"

"Well, if you must know, we are headed to a cemetery. I might as well show up in a white outfit. Like all women do when they are going to visit someone that they haven't seen in awhile in a grave." She says in her usual solid tone

"I guess it won't hurt anyone, then shall we go then?"

"Yes, since we do have a schedule to keep after all." C.C. added

**. . .**

"So Suzaku, what are you going to do after you and Nunnally return?" Kallen asked

"I think I'm just going to go to my room and rest. What about you Kallen? He replied

"I'm going to go with the other Knights and see how everyone is doing."

"That seems like fun."

"Yeah, and I'm going to see if I can talk to some of my old friends."

"Good, keep in contact with them alright."

"Yeah I will. And you better keep in contact with the others from Ashford, they miss you a lot."

"I'm guessing Milly said that?"

"Yes, and you know how she is."

"Yeah I do. Will I guess I'll be seeing you around then Kallen."

"Bye." Kallen said

"Bye." He replied

_**. . .**_

"Oh, hey Kallen! How has your day been so far?" Asked a guy with curly brown hair.

"Ohgi! It has been good. How is everything in Japan?"

"Everyone is doing ok, we check up on each other every now-and-then. Tamaki has his Bistro. Sugiyama owns his own restaurant and plays guitar ever so often. Minami is a working at a computer firm. Tohdoh pretty much runs the whole organization. And Xingke is pulling through for now. He still is ill." Ohgi answered

"Poor Xingke, Tianzi must be sad."

"She is, but she never leaves his side. She's always helping him."

"Poor Xingke..."

"Tianzi is here if you would like to talk to her."

"She is? And what about Xingke? "

He smiled, "He is here too, he is the reason the Empress of China is here today. He wanted to come to Britannia to speak with the Empress of Britannia, the Black Knights and the Knights of the Round."

"Well seems like something's up."

"I guess so,"

"Talking about friends, how is Villetta doing?"

"She is doing fine, so is the baby."

"So was it a boy or a girl?" Kallen asked

"A boy, and she told me I could name him."

"So what did you pick?"

"Naoto."

"Ohgi..."

"I named the baby after him Kallen because I can at least do that for him. He was my best friend after all. I also named him that because I know how much you like the baby, so might as well name him after someone you loved."

Kallen looked like she was about to cry "Thanks Oghi,"

He smiled and placed his left arm around her shoulders, and gave her a hug "No problem."

**. . .**

They were on a Cable Car, riding it to go to the Cemetery because they didn't have car/or a ride in general to move around_**.**_ "Lulu, you think it was a good idea to let her leave?" C.C. said to break the silence

He sighed, thinking back to earlier in the day, when Mary left... "I think it was a good decision. I think she felt out of place with what we did, I know I did a little bit."

"We should have stopped her and told her to stay, she needs the apartment as much as we do."

"I know, but she asked to leave. So we couldn't stop her or she would have stayed against her will. But if she comes back, we will greet her with open arms you know."

C.C. smiled, leaned closer to Lelouch and kissed him. "Yes we will, but she will be a guest. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable; she is our friend after all."

"True," He wrapped his fingers with hers and she laid her head on his shoulders; closing her eyes and getting comfortable. All Lelouch could do was stare at the Green-haired girl he is going to spend the rest of his life with. He then looked up and saw that they were 10 minutes away from the Cemetery; he let her rest her eyes for five more minutes until he would wake her so she would be awake enough to walk.

_**. . .**_

They walked out of the Cable Car and headed East; the direction where the Cemetery is located. Along the way they talked on how everyone else was doing, aka Nunnally, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, and Nina. "So what has Suzaku done on his free time?" He asked C.C.

"Well, if you must know he does his best to keep 'Na Na' happy since he knew that is one thing you always asked him to do."

"You never called Nunnally that before, what has changed you all of a sudden?"

"Well I do come to the Capital every now and then and see how they are doing, I guess your compassion has rubbed off on me a bit."

"I hope it stays in you. What about Milly?"

"Ah Milly, she is still working as a Weather Reporter. She goes off the edge at least once a week, but everyone loves her otherwise."

"Rivalz,"

"He works with Nina, he chooses to be her security since the F.L.I.E.J.A.'s incidents. And Nina is one of the Chief Scientists for the Government, she constantly is working with Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata."

"Wait, Lloyd and Rakshata are working together?"

"Yes, they have to since Nunnally made all four of them the Head Scientists of Britannia."

He sighs, -_Seems like Nunnally will never understand that by putting people of the same of intellect together will not make them understand each other- _"Ceceniah,"

"You usually don't call me that Lelouch."

"I think I should be calling you that more often."

"Oh really? Why is that my _Prince_?"

He smirked, "Then what else should I call my _Princess_ when I make her my _Queen_."

"I don't know, so I guess you are right. For once." She replied to him, cuddling up closer to him

_-I can't believe C.C. has changed this much, she never showed emotion, no feelings and no memories. I wonder what has gotten her like this-_

"You Lelouch, you are my reason why I changed. You made me realize so many things. Love was the biggest change."

"I guess so, because you told me to my face that you loved me, and that you didn't want me to die."

"That day was my turning point. It all changed since then, and I'm happy that it did."

He smiled and hugged her from behind; wrapping his arms around her waist, leaving his hands on her stomach. Placing his chin on her head. C.C., smiled as well. Placing her hands on top of his. With both of them smiling; they kept walking towards the Cemetery in sync with each others footsteps.

Little did Lelouch and C.C. know; that someone, if not more than one, were watching them from afar, watching and waiting to see what they would do next.

_"Are the targets in view?"_ asked a man through a communicator.

"Yes, I have spotted the targets, one Male; Violet hair with deep violet eyes. one Female; Emerald hair with amber eyes. They are headed to the 'New Pendragon Royal Family Cemetery'. What should I do next sir?"

_"When they head in, follow them. Make sure your Knightmare Squadron is ready to either capture, or executed them. We can not let them with meet the Empress or Zero."_

"Understood sir," The man turns around to find a teenage girl behind him, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He demanded with a pistol pointed at the girl.

"Nothing really," Said the girl. "I'm just here to stop you and help set them free."

He laughed, "You think you can stop me? You're just a little girl, you don't even have a weapon." He mocked

"I wish you don't make fun of me like that,"

"Or what? You gonna sing me to death?" He continued

"No, just this..." She ran up to him; kicked the gun out of his right hand. Grabbed his left arms wrist and twisted it backwards,making him scream. She then went after his right arm and held it out straight, then broke it in half by smashing the elbow on her knee making the bone shatter; making the arm look like it is on backwards, with blood flying and falling everywhere. He stopped screaming, already feeling his arms numb. just then she grabbed his head making him look at her; seeing only a happy, twisted smile on her face. She forced his head down, ramming her knee into his face; breaking his nose and busting out teeth. He only staggered back looking up to the sky. She then kicked his right knee in; busting it open and making him put all his weight on his other leg, she just then kicked his other leg; on the side of the knee, making it do the same thing, breaking it from the inside out. He just fell on his knees in excruciating pain.

"Now," She said walking around him. "what is the piloting number to the Knightmare?" She asked

"Like I'll ever tell you..."

She sighed and walked to his left side, placed her left hand on his left shoulder. Popping out his arm out of its socket, and kneeing him on his shoulder blade; breaking it as well. He screamed in agony once again. "Now, will you tell me or not?"

Breathing heavily, he told her. "The number is 321654987."

"Thank you, that is all I needed." She started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at him. "Do you need help by any chance?" She mocked

"Go...To hell..." Was his reply

She walked back to him, grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. Her smile was the last thing he saw; she got up, stepped back, and kicked him hard under his chin. Breaking his neck in the process. "Next time, don't piss me off or waste my time, will ya."

She then turned around, got undressed and disinfected the clothes. Only choosing to keep her undergarments on, leaving her outfit next to him and picked up his gun. She then got into a black full-body latex outfit, also wearing black boots and put on a special visor over her eyes, then she entered into the Knightmare Frame and checked all the systems. "Good, seems like this Gareth is working properly. And it seemed that this is the leading unit in their assault. So, if I do this right I should be able to hack and take over the other 4 Knightmares." She then pulls up a screen on the monitor to enter the codes to be able to hack and take control of the other Knightmares. "Alright, I should have this done by the time I get back. Since I have to get rid of the other pilots." The hatch opens and she gets out, she uses the IFF signals to track the Knightmares down. After 10 minutes she returns to her 'Gareth' having gotten rid of the other 4 pilots easily, "So, I have all five units under my control and should be able to protect those two for the time being. Good, the other units are 'Vincent Ward's, great hand-to-hand fighting capability." She sighs, then turns on the 'Gareth'. "I guess I should move out and place these units in a strategic area, since I know they have more than just these five units out here."

**. . .**

Lelouch stops, closes his eyes and sighs.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" C.C. asked

"Its nothing, except sadness."

"Then something is wrong. Is it because of what you had to do to stop Euphie."

"Yes, I...I...I never wanted to hurt her, yet in the end I had to kill her to stop her."

"Lelouch, it is alright. I have talked to her. And she forgives you. She knows that you did that because she wouldn't stop."

"You have talked to Euphie? How?"

"Through my mental connection. I can talk to anyone who has come into contact with geass if I wish. I thought I have told you this before."

"You have, but you told me that you could only talk to people who have or had geass."

**. . .**

Lelouch just stares at his sister's grave; Wishing he could take back everything he had done. "Euphie, I wish I could bring you back. Nunnally and I miss you so much."

"Don't worry Lelouch, if you don't realize it; you can talk to her as well if you'd like. You have the same power as I do since you are immortal too."

"So I can still talk to her, good. I will talk to her, someday."

C.C. leaned closer to him. "You want to know something interesting Lelouch?"

"And what would that be C.C., my beloved Ceceniah."

She smiled again, "Immortality, it has a funny meaning to its name."

"And what is that meaning?"

"Immortality: Forever; since it means forever it means some things stay the same and others turn different. But one of the things that turned different and will stay the same is the feelings I have for you Lelouch. I will always love you no matter how much time goes by, and since we never age; We can stay looking like this forever. No matter what."

He smiled, liking the 'definition' of 'Immortality' C.C. gave him. How could he not like it, spending eternity with one of the people he cares for more than anything in the world. It is like heaven, not dying, no current problems, no worries. Then they walked over to his 'grave', just one row up and ten graves over to the right. "So this is it, I expected it to be worse than this." His grave was neatly kept and clean. With a bouquet of white roses placed above his name. On the plaque it stated; 'Lelouch vi Britannia: 2000-2018, Here lies the 99th Emperor of Britannia; Lelouch. Known as the Demon Emperor because of his Dictatorial rule over the world during his reign as Emperor.' "So this is what they wrote," He chuckled "I guess I do deserve this. After what I did to the world."

**. . .**

"Suzaku, are there people at brothers grave."

"Yes Nunnally. Should we wait, or keep going?"

"Lets keep going, I want to know who came to see his grave on his anniversary." She said with a determined tone

"All right then."

As they got closer they were making guesses as who was going to be there. When they were ten feet away they could tell right away that the female was C.C. to their surprise. But they kept wondering who the male was, so they kept getting closer. Then they went into shock, in great shock. When they saw the man's face they couldn't believe if it was who they thought it was, but when they got close enough; they saw the trademark violet eyes...

Nunnally was the first of the two to speak, "Lelouch..."

All Lelouch was able to do was just stand there as well, speechless. But then put on a smile for his little sister, a smile she remembered all too well. "Hi Nunnally, how have you been?"

C.C. spoke as well, but with a smile too. "Hey you two. Hey Suzaku, how is life treating you."

Nunnally and Suzaku are still in shock. Unable to grasp what they have seen or heard.

**. . .**

A 'Gareth' K-Frame showed up; with its IFF sensors opening to scan the area, then closed when it caught sight of its targets. "What is going on," said the girl from before. She zoomed in to the location where Lelouch and C.C. were, finding Zero, and Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. "Great, this is going to complicate a few things; not only am I going to have to get Lelouch and C.C. out of here, I also have to get Suzaku and Nunnally out as well. Which means I'm going to be one Knightmare short to provide covering fire. I guess it can't be helped. I have 3 out of the 4 'VW' near them; so they should be safe for now. Alright, I will have the last one on the ground and have this 'Gareth' up in the air where is belongs."

**. . .**

Lelouch took a step towards Nunnally and Suzaku. "You two alright? You acted like you have seen a ghost."

"I can't believe it...you can't really be here. You died, big brother..." Nunnally confessed

C.C. stepped in also, "He was, but a friend and I were able to save him."

Suzaku was the next to respond. "Lelouch, I can't believe it." Suzaku stepped closer to him, and placed his left hand on Lelouch's right shoulder. "We've missed you so much; everyone has, we all waited to see you wake up in your coffin at the funeral." Suzaku said with tears in his eyes.

"Well, you guys don't have to wait anymore. I'm back, and not going anywhere anymore." He replied as he did the same to Suzaku.

Nunnally then rolled up to them in her chair, reaching out; wanting to hold Lelouch's free hand to make sure he was real. When she confirmed he was; she hugged his arm and started crying like when he died. She then looked up at him after 30 seconds of continuous sobbing. "Lelouch, I still can't believe it. I'm so happy that you are here."

"I am too Nunnally, I have missed you guys so much." Lelouch said when he picked her up and hugged her.

Lelouch slowly let her go from his embrace, all Nunnally do was cry because she hadn't seen her brother in a whole year. But their reunion was short lived because of an explosion only a few meters away, sending all four of them in one direction. "Damn it, Nunnally are you alright?" Lelouch asked as he looked at his little sister.

"I'm ok, just a few bumps and scratches." She reassured him

Lelouch then looked for Suzaku and C.C., he found Suzaku alright, he only little to no scratches. "Suzaku get Nunnally out of here. Where is her wheelchair?" Lelouch asked

Suzaku just coughed a little, "I don't know, I think it got destroyed in the blast."

"Great. Alright, you are going to carry Nunnally and get out of here as fast as you can."

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright, just get out of here. I don't want to see neither of you in a coffin."

He nodded, "Ok Lelouch, just get back to us when this is all over."

"Alright, and Suzaku."

"Yeah?"

"Get the Black Knights here as security. We need people we can trust checking this out."

"Ok, see you later."

"Right, go."

Suzaku got up and ran as fast as he could with Nunnally in his arms, not wanting to look back. "Nunnally, get my communicator and inform the Black Knights that Zero needs them at the New Pendragon Cemetery!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." She picked up the communicator and started to call an adviser of the Black Knights, "Hello, can anyone hear me?"

_"Yes, can I know who is using Zero's communicator?"_ Said a male voice

"it is Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. I need you to bring the Black Knights to the New Pendragon Cemetery. We are under attack!"

_"What! I will tell everyone your Highness, just hang on as long as you can. It may take a few minutes to get mobilized."_

"Alright, but just hurry please. Bye."

_"Bye."_

"Suzaku they said it will take few, I'll call the Knights of the Round as well."

"Ok Nunnally, hurry."

Nunnally called her Knight of One, and hoped she answered.

**. . .**

"Hello?"

"Kallen! It's Nunnally, tell all the Knights to get to the Cemetery. Suzaku and I are under attack over here, we need help!"

"Just hold on Nunnally! I'll have everyone over there as fast as I can."

"Thank you Kallen, see you soon."

"Alright, Bye."

"Bye."

_-Great, this is bad. I have to find Gino or Tohdoh, and the rest of them.-_ Kallen found Gino playing Pool and ran to him to tell him what is going on.

"What! We have to get there then. You get in the Guren and go, I'll round up everyone here and have them meet you there."

"Thanks Gino, see you there." Kallen then turned around and ran to the hanger that is under the Palace. On her way there she noticed the Black Knights were in full mobilization. -_I think I should ask Ohgi if he knows what is happening.-_ Kallen took a detour and headed for the Black Knight Embassy to see what is going on. She then found Ohgi at the desk and ran to him to ask what is happening with the Black Knights. "Hey Ohgi!"

"Kallen, am I glad to see you here."

"Same, so what is going on with the Black Knights?"

"We got a distress call from the Empress. She asked us if we could assist with the attack."

"I see, then I'll be going. I have to be there first. So send whoever you have ready right now to come with me."

He smiled "Then you're in luck; only the best group in the Black Knights is always ready. Your former group; The Zero Squad."

"Good, it'll be good to see them again."

"I know, they are already on their way. You can catch up in the Guren if you hurry."

"Thanks Ohgi, see you later."

"See ya."

Kallen hurried down the hallway to get to the hanger, once there she jumped into the Cockpit and turned on the 'Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements', and closed the hatch. "Don't worry Nunnally, I'm on my way." She rushed out of the hanger, it took her not even a minute to catch up with 'Zero Squad'; with the squad consisting of Eight pilots, some of the best the Black Knights have to offer. "Alright you eight, I except you all to follow my orders."

"Who is this? And how do you know our frequency channel?" Asked a female voice

"Is that anyway to talk to your old Commander?"

"It can't be!"

"But it is, so how have you all been doing my old 'Zero Squad'?"

"We have been well your Highness. How about you?"

"Just call me Kallen, you all know that already. I how been doing fine myself, you all know why we are out here correct?"

"Yes Ma'am, we have been sent to search-and-rescue Empress Nunnally and Zero."

"Good, so I expect you all to pay as much attention as possible. We can confirm they have at least 1 K-Frame. They could have more, so be vigilant."

"Understood Commander, you all heard her. So keep your eyes peeled and ears open!"

"Understood Z-1." The other Seven agreed in unison.

**. . .**

Lelouch had been crawling and wondering in the shadows to avoid the people looking for him. He noticed that they had many Knightmares in the area; so getting out would be kind of difficult. Especially without C.C. and the others, since Nunnally and Suzaku left he has been looking for C.C. To no success. "Damn, these guys seem to be everywhere." Lelouch saw that there were more people there than just himself and the others; he saw them trying to run away screaming, only to be gunned down by the ones in the Knightmares. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it... Why is this happening now, it shouldn't be. So many have died to achieve the peace we have now, and these assholes are ruining it. If only... If only I had a military force here this wouldn't have happened." Just then someone tapped Lelouch's shoulder, to his amazement it was C.C., but in obvious pain. "C.C.! I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" As quietly as he could.

She smiled, "I have been doing them same, but with a bit of a problem." Lelouch looked and saw she had a big piece of metal stuck right in the lower left side around her hip, it was big enough that it could be seen from the front and back. It bleed badly as the expression on her face suggested since she was holding onto her side and winced in pain.

"Your immortal C.C., you can make it. You have been through worse, you said so yourself." He said trying to reassure her.

She nodded side-to-side; indicating 'No'. "There have been few exceptions Lelouch; one of them is that if you have something stuck, something big enough like this your body can't regenerate, if it did it would regenerate right over the object, making you bleed internally. Which could cause death even to us immortals. As I said this little problem could kill me within a few hours if we don't get it out."

Lelouch just sat there, with a horrified expression. But then let it go as he thought to himself. "Ok then. Come on C.C., I am going to get you out of here. I'm not leaving you anywhere on your own." Just then Three 'Sutherlands' come up behind them, two in front and one in the back. C.C. then got close to Lelouch, Lelouch just wrapping his arm around her. Both of them looking at the Knightmares with intense eyes. The Knightmares raised their guns and pointed it at them, like if they rehearsed it. But then the Knightmare in the back got hit from the side, it turned bright red and blew up. The other two turned around to see what happened. Just then a 'Vincent Ward' came running up and cut the Knightmare on the left into two pieces; from top to bottom. The last enemy Knightmare shot at it but the 'Vincent' moved to the left and cut the arm holding the gun off. The enemy then shot its harkens but all of them missed. The last thing heard was the pilot of the 'Vincent' saying "Bye Bye" as a flashing light of red appeared from the sky. The light came from the Hadron Cannons from the 'Gareth' in the sky, it then shot at the enemy 'Sutherland', it turned bright red and grew to gruesome looking proportions and finally blew up. Lelouch and C.C. just sat there looking at the spectacle; wondering what was going to happen next. Then three more 'Vincent Ward''s appeared, with the one that destroyed the enemy Knightmares moving towards them. It lowered its hand, and the hatch opened. The person that stepped out was a teenage girl, she then removed a visor from her face. They just saw a friend that they hadn't seen since the morning when she left their apartment. The only person it could be, was Mary...

_Chapter 5, End..._

_**A/N; So tell what you think. I know it took some time but like I said I have many things to do. Rate and Review Please! And don't hate on the Quotes please, I try to take my time on thinking about them. Review if you want my Quotes or not also.**_

_**Quote for the Day/Chapter, "Someone tells a guy he is soft because of his feelings for a girl he likes, but he doesn't want to express his feelings because he doesn't want to ruin the friendship he has with the girl. What is he considered? Only one thing is assured; For both cases, Case 1. He will be sad because he won't try to get the girl. Case 2. He still will be called names for showing his emotions. Either way...he will still feel the Pain..."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Life After Life

_**Warning: Contains a little offensive language, read at your own risk.**_

_**Chapter 6: Semper Fi; Part 2**_

_Chapter 6; Start..._

We return with Lelouch and C.C.; in disbelief at who they are staring at piloting the Knightmare. The brown-haired girl gets off the Knightmare, and greets them. "Well you two, seems like we got to see each other sooner than we thought." She said with a familiar smile

"I can't believe it, Mary what are you doing here?" Asked Lelouch

"I heard people were looking for you two. So I came looking for you guys to help you out. It is the least thing I could do for what you guys tried to do. It was nice but I stay by myself for now ok. I am glad you guys care." She explained

C.C. chose to reply first, since it was her idea to begin with. "I'm sorry Mary, I just tried to get you to be happy. I guess it didn't work in the end."

"I'm grateful you guys want me to be with you two, I would really enjoy being a wife to Lelouch but he can only do that as the Emperor. And I don't want to ruin anything you two have; so in the end, I would rather be in the background and help you guys then get between and cause problems."

To C.C. and Lelouch's surprise, Mary still turned them down. "I won't leave you guys if you guys are thinking that, I will stay. Only on one condition." She said smiling

"And what will that condition be?" Asked Lelouch

She blushed, and looked down. "Only...Only if I can be your 'sister' Lelouch, an adopted sister." She looked up and said with a mature face.

He sighed, then smiled to her. "I can probably arrange that. Which means the family will get bigger. And Nunnally will get another sister."

Mary looked happy again, and hugged him. But when she went to hug C.C., C.C. told her 'No'. She looked shocked, wondering why she said 'No'

"You want to know why I told you no Mary."

She nodded 'Yes'

"It is because of this," C.C. removed her hands from her lower abdomen, revealing the big piece of metal in her. She said 'Sorry' to her for not being able to hug her, but she doesn't want them to get hurt.

"C.C..." Mary just turned pale.

"She is alright Mary, we just have to get her out of here. Then after we do we can get her some help." Lelouch said trying to reassure her.

"Ok..."

"Now come on, lets get out of here."

Mary closed her eyes, in thought. She then opened her eyes and decided on what to do with determination, and looked at Lelouch. "Ok, we'll get her out."

Lelouch was grateful, and answered her with, "I knew you would understand. Keep her in your Knightmare. I'll ride in a different one."

She nodded in agreement. As they get into their Knightmares all Lelouch wanted to do is get out of here with his friends alive.

Elsewhere in the cemetery; Suzaku and Nunnally where ducking, hiding and finding survivors after the attack. They were resting at the Cemetery's Main building for shelter, but it looked more like a mini-hotel then a cemetery building. But the only thing Suzaku could think about was what Lelouch told him; To run and take Nunnally with him. "Lelouch...what else is there for me to do? I only have gotten us in a building."

Nunnally tried to claw her way to him, and when she made it to him she asked him what is on his mind. "Zero, are you alright?" Nunnally said as she placed her left hand on his masked-face.

Suzaku flinched, not sensing how close Nunnally was. He replied back calmly. "Nothing is wrong Empress, just thinking."

"Well, you seem to be thinking a little to much. Try to relax and calm your mind, you'll hurt yourself more by thinking so much then looking out for the people around you." She said with a smile

"You might be right. Its just...so many things have come up recently. The biggest one being Lelouch and C.C." He tried to say quietly.

"True, lets talk to them about it when we see them again."

"If we see them, they could have been figments of our imagination for all we know."

"I don't think so, I did get to hug him after all; and it felt like him."

"Well then, we just have to wait then. Until we see them again, we can guess all we want. But we should get these people in rooms so they can be safe."

"Alright then, lets get them to rooms. I'll do the bottom floor, you help the people that will be on the upper floors." Nunnally said

"As you wish Your Majesty." Suzaku said with a smile.

Nunnally laughed quietly to herself when she heard it. _"Oh Suzaku, you love playing around like so much."_ "Good luck with the upper floors Zero."

"And you with the bottom floor Empress."

She couldn't do much; because of her disability, but after some time someone found a wheelchair for her. Someone helped her sit on it and she directed people to their rooms so they could rest and relax. After she was done getting people to their rooms Suzaku barely stepped out of the elevator of the upper floors. "You doing alright Suzaku?" She asked him

"Yeah, just much more work than usual."

"I can tell. You look tired, take me to my room and you can rest there."

"And which one is that? He asked

"The first one next to the entrance of the building; the one on the left over there." She pointed to the room with the only door open on their left-hand side.

The rooms were pretty spacious, each one is able to hold a full queen-sized bed, a couch of at least 4-yards long and 4-feet wide, 3 dressers, built in bathroom, tv, and even a fully stocked mini-fridge. Suzaku laid Nunnally on the bed while he sat next to her.

"These are uncommon. You don't find cemetery buildings this elegant." Suzaku commented

"No you don't, but are you sure we are in the main building?"

"That is what it said on the front door. I guess they are new or something."

"Your probably are right. So how did it go getting everyone into a room?" Nunnally asked

"It went pretty well. Everyone was grateful they had a place to stay since this attack started. I hope it ends well."

"Same here."

"I'm sure they already sent someone to help."

"I know they have," Nunnally clutched her arms together, and shivered slightly in fear. "I just want to know if it isn't already too late."

**. . .**

_"I can't believe this..." _Is the only thing Kallen can think about while she and the six remaining members of 'Zero Squad' try to take cover. She can barely even look out of cover to see the scrap metal of two Knightmares that belonged to the two now-dead members of 'Zero Squad'.

"Kallen, we need to get out of here. If we don't we will be scrap metal in a few minutes." Said the leader of the Zero Squad, she is a young woman; 16-17 years of age. Light skin tone with short blue hair and sky blue eyes. Her name being Aqua, for her outer appearance.

"I know that. I have and idea."

"What is it?" Aqua asked

"I'm going to go out there and distract them, while I do that you guys are going to rush out of here and go the other way to look for the Empress and Zero." Kallen explained

"And what about you Kallen?"

"You can imagine whatever you'd like, but I'm going to distract them for you guys to get a better shot at finding them."

"But there is no chance of you getting out of this one Kallen, there is just to many of them right now."

"Then you tell Zero sorry for me if I don't make it. You guys are going to listen to me and do what I say, as the Knight of One I am ordering you guys to do that for me."

Aqua didn't want to listen to her. but she had to since she is being order by a superior. "Alright then, we'll go. Luna,"

"Yes, leader." Luna asked

"Get the others organized, we are going."

Luna hesitated, "All right leader, everyone listen to what Z-1 has to say!"

"Okay everyone, we are being ordered to swing to the left and run as fast as we can before the enemy can react. We will have one decoy."

"And who will that be leader?" Asked a male member

"Kallen, she will be our decoy."

"What? But leader you can't do that!"

"We have to, she is ordering us to. The Commander is making us go that direction because that is where we have located Zero's helmet beacon. And besides, we have no other options right now." Aqua told them.

Kallen tried to assure them. "It's alright guys, it will let me spread my wings again and get the dust off. Just be ready when you hear screams from the enemy. Then you make a dash for it."

"Understood Commander." They all acknowledged her and got ready.

Kallen got her Guren ready; unlocking the S.E.I.T.E.N.'s Energy Wings and auto-loading the Radiant Wave Surger. She lifted off without any effort and charged at her unsuspecting enemies from above. In the enemies quick glance at the Guren two Knightmares were easily disposed of. "So there are ten of you up here, well were ten. Easy work for me then." Kallen commented over the speaker for the enemy to listen.

"So the Knight of One is here, I guess we have our work cut out for us." Remarked the leading member of the group

"Yeah you do. And think because I haven't been out as much means I lost a step or two will you, you scum."

Aqua listened and whispered to the group to make a run for it while Kallen had them distracted. They made it without a problem and kept going straight.

_"Good, now they can go get Nunnally and Suzaku out of here."_ She looked back at her adversaries and readied her MVS Knife to close-quarters combat. As she ready herself the eight remaining enemies dropped their guns and unsheathed their own MVS' for combat.

"I see you all are using Vincent Wards for this fight. And you all are carrying the Holy Britannian Emblem on your Knightmares. What is the meaning of this treachery?" Kallen asked

"If you would like to know then I shall tell you." Replied the leader. "We are former Nobles, as such we all banded together so we can get our rightful place in the Empire. We will not let that little wench run our glorious Empire in a way that doesn't want power."

"You dare call the Empress by that foul name!"

"Yes, yes I do."

Kallen looked mad, for the first time in a very long time. "For anyone who calls the Empress by a foul name deserves nothing but death."

"That is where you wrong 'Ms. Knight of One'. We are not the ones that caused all of this mess to happen."

"Oh yeah, then who is to blame?"

"Your Empress for not compiling with our demands. All we wanted was our rank and Nobility back. But she didn't give it to us."

"That's because men like you don't deserve to have power that will not be used to help people in poverty or destruction. We fight for those reasons, if you don't fight to help someone else then you don't deserve power in this Empire. Her Highness' brother, 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia fought for that in mind. And we fight to uphold his beliefs." Kallen explained with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"HA! Emperor Lelouch, thee Demon Emperor. What a joke. That simple-minded child didn't know anything about peace. He did the things he did for power and control of the world."

"We learned the truth of his intentions from his closest adviser after the Emperor died. Since then his younger sister has fought to preserve what he started."

"Believe whatever you'd like child. After we are done with you and take-over the Empire I just might make the young Empress be my slave and confine her to my bed as my c**sl**."

Kallen's eyes widen in fury. "YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! YOU BASTARD!" Kallen lashed out at him but was met by two other fighters. They swung their MVS' at but she ducked just in time and sliced one of them in half with her own MVS, with her momentum she was able to land the Radiant Wave Surger on the one next to the enemy she just cut into two. With the push a button it turned the enemy Knightmare into into oversized proportions and blew up into scrap metal. Three more appeared; one in front, one in the back, and the other on her left side. They all charged at her and she jumped up away from them, but not before slicing the cockpit in half of the one on her left; with this the MVS in its hands it went with full force and cut right through the cockpit of the Knightmare that was behind Kallen. She then turned around and used the Long Range Radiant Wave Beam on the three of the enemies to make sure they wouldn't be a nuisance later on. "I'm surprised, your manpower have gone down by more than 50%. What do you guys have to say for yourselves."

The leader looks agitated, "Why you little...You want to play with me!"

"Bring it."

The leader rushes at Kallen, he swings his MVS but Kallen jumps up. "You have to try harder than that to be me." She yelled. He replies by saying, "I know I do, just look behind you." She turns as fast as she can, but is too late to notice an enemy Knightmare is waiting for her up there. It Swings its MVS with authority and disables Kallen's Energy Wings, and sends her crashing to the ground.

"Damn it, how come I didn't feel him there?"

"Because you fell for the easiest trick in the book. Anger. It causes people to go out of control and focus on a single object; in this case you focused all your anger on me and forgot the other two fighters. Which made it easy pickings for them. You should use you head more often, you can not always rely on instinct alone." He explained to her this time, as he got closer. The other two remaining Knightmares also got closer to her, but Kallen firmly planted the Guren's hands on the ground and pushed herself back up and was able to use the Radiant Wave Surger on one of the Knightmares and blew it up. When she finished with him she turned around to look at the two remaining Knightmares.

"Well executed. That is how you do something the right way." He yelled

Kallen took in a deep breath and focused her attention on the two adversaries that are left. _"Damn, my Energy Filler is almost out. I can't keep this up for much longer if it continues like this." _She sighed, "But I guess I have no choice now do I."

"Why no, I don't think so little girl."

She charged in one last time to see if she could put an end to this battle. She slashed at her opponents but with no success. They had moved to opposite directions and came charging in to her, one swinging high, the other swinging low. She desperately tried to jump away from the MVS' but couldn't. The MVS on top was able to cut off the Guren's legs. Causing Kallen to fall hard on the ground. She tried hard to get back up but realized her Knightmare was not able to.

"So what will you do with me?" She asked.

"Nothing really, but at least try to dispose of you now. We don't want you to be an annoyance for us later." He cut off the Guren's left arm and the Guren's right hand so it wouldn't be able to use the R.W.S. "I was fun Ms. Kallen Stadtfeld. We will be seeing you around." He Slices off the Guren's head and impales the cockpit of the Guren.

The Guren cockpit starts to spark in the inside. Kallen just sits there, only able to think about her life since she was in the Resistance. Then with Zero and the Black Knights. When she was named the Knight of One for Britannia, representing Japan. And everything in between, all the friendships, fights, and laughs she had through the last 3 years. _"I guess it was a nice run...so this is it for me. I'm sorry Nunnally...I couldn't keep my promise to you either..."_

Chapter 6; End...

**A/N Sorry this one took so long as while. I just been busy like I always have. and Since today its my best friends birthday 7/20, I didn't have some time today. but I finished it now. I dedicate this to her. May she be happy and free. Be safe my friend. Rate and Review, it helps me out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Life After Life

**Chapter 7: Give it a Shot**

Chapter 7; Start...

_**Schematics of Operation;**_

_**Date: September 3rd, 2019**_

_**Area Under Distress: New Pendragon Cemetery, Holy Britannian Empire.**_

_**High Value Target(s): Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, and Suzaku Kururugi aka 'Zero'.**_

_**Search and Rescue Team: Zero Squad, and Knight of One; Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki.**_

_**Specifics: Empress Nunnally went to go visit her brothers grave of the anniversary of his death. 'Zero' accompanied her as a guard. The Empress comes into contact with a stranger. Area was attacked shortly after their meeting. Distress call issued by the Empress through 'Zero's personal cell phone of Operations. SaR were sent to recover them. Zero Squad deployed lead by former Commander Kallen Stadtfeld Kōzuki. The Rescue team hit heavy resistance with two KIA's within a minute of engagement. The group gets pinned down for nearly an hour, a plan is devised by the Commander. She uses herself as a decoy so the rest of the team can go in and rescue the Empress and 'Zero'. It was confirmed that Kallen went up against ten enemy Knights single-handedly dispatching eight of the ten with ease, but running low on her Energy Filler. We haven't heard anything from the Commander or Zero Squad since.**_

_**End Schematics.**_

"This has to be a joke, right?" Asked an agitated Gino, the Knight of Two, after reading the report.

"No Sir, we just confirmed this ourselves." Replied a Black Knight soldier.

"So we were to late."

"I don't think you should give up so easily my friend. We can still go and look for them." Said a man with blue-green hair from behind them. "We still have the advantage of surprising our enemy. After all, we do have the best pilots in the whole world here. So no need to give up hope so quickly." Said Jeremiah Gottwald, the Knight of Four.

Tohdoh, Anya, and Vincent walk in as well. And Tohdoh speaks also. "He's right Gino. We can still get everyone out of there if we go in now."

"And besides, wouldn't you like to see Kallen back here in one piece too." Anya commented with a smirk.

Gino just stepped back, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about Gino, we will get her back. We'll also get the Empress and Zero back here as well. If we lose them then we have no one to take their place, so finding them is the priority. As well as Kallen." Said the Silver-haired young man behind the others, aka Vincent. _Vincent is a 16-year old Britannian coming from the ghettos. He excelled in piloting at the young age of 5 when he was given a chance to join an academy of Military affairs and Special talents. He is the only known person in the Military or even the Knights of the Round to be born with deep red eyes and have a tanned complexion, especially for the type genes he carries. He is the only other person besides Lelouch that is able to pilot a Knightmare of the caliber of the Shinkiro. Which in turn; he was given the only other type of the said Knightmare. Knightmare Frame: Shinkiro, the True Defense. The Knightmare is nearly identical as the Shinkiro used by Lelouch but instead of Black it uses a White base with a Gold trim. He measures at 5'11", and weighs 180 pounds. His signature color after being made a member of the Knights of the Round is Silver._

"Alright." Gino sighs, "Lets just go and get them out of there."

"Its decided! We will head out now and retrieve them. Everyone, get to your Knightmares and be prepared to launch. We'll be out in 5." Tohdoh commanded.

We get an overview of the current battlefield. Middle of the night, fires and smoke everywhere. Buildings, trees, sidewalks and graves have been destroyed. Few dead bodies can be seen laying around the cemetery. All you hear in the distance is gunfire, falling shrines and trees, and screams that are quickly silenced when heard.

Aqua, Luna and the rest of Zero Squad are still headed in the direction to where the beacon is guiding them. "I guess we have to keep going." Aqua mentioned

"I wonder how the Commander is doing. We haven't been able to contact her for a long time now." Luna said

"She can hold her own Luna, we just have to keep going. She ordered us to keep going forward and look until we got to the Empress and Zero. So that is what we are going to do."

"I know that, but what if...what if she beaten back there. What if she got caught or worse."

"She knows the risk, that is why she did it herself. Now lets get off this topic."

"Understood Leader." Luna agreed

**. . .**

"How much longer do we have until we get out of range of the place Mary?" Lelouch asked

"We still have awhile until we get to a safe zone, the best bet would be to get her to a secure location and fast. Hopefully we can find a doctor hiding around here."

"Good, we need to get C.C. medical attention quickly."' Lelouch could see C.C. laying helplessly in the backseat of Mary's cockpit of the Knightmare.

"Hey Lelouch! I see a building up in front of us."

"What? What kind of building is it?"

"I think it is the Main Building of the cemetery. And it seems someone is already inside, the lights are on." Mary said after she noticing all the lights.

"Well, lets go check if they are friendly or hostile." C.C. whispered in the intercom to Lelouch and Mary.

"Alright C.C." Lelouch nodded.

They headed in the direction of the Building, it didn't take long, like 30 seconds to get to it. When they arrived they quietly turned off the Knightmares and got out. Lelouch picked C.C. up and carried her while Mary dealt with the door. She opened the door to the building; And found nothing. It was quiet, the doors to the rooms closed and no one in sight. Then Lelouch just did what any person would do. He knocked on the door closest to the entrance. He also whispered to Mary to wear her visor again so no one can tell who she is.

**. . .**

All they could do was just look at the door. Suzaku told Nunnally to hide while he checked out the door. He drew his pistol from its holder, slowly but quietly making his way to the door. When he opened the door, all he saw was Lelouch holding C.C. He pulled them in and closed the door.

"Lelouch, what are you two doing here?" Suzaku asked

"I could ask you the same thing. Where's Nunnally?"

"She's in the closet. I told her to hide and she went in there." Pointing close to the couch, which is right next to the closet.

"I see."

Nunnally came out and and rolled her way to her brother. "Hi big brother."

"Hi Nunnally. I'll be right back." He walked to the couch and set C.C. down on it so she could rest. Suzaku and Nunnally looked frightened at what they saw when they looked at C.C.

"Lelouch, what happened to her?" Asked Suzaku

"She got hit, she was blown away from us when we first got shot at. And when I found her she was like this." Lelouch explained

"My Goodness." Nunnally said

"Mary" Lelouch said looking back at her

"Yes Sir," She replied

"Relax, do what you want. I guess we will be stuck here for a little bit."

"Alright, then I'll go hide the Knightmares and then come back and help you watch over Lady C.C."

"Ok, see you when you get back here."

After Mary walked out the room, Suzaku and Nunnally came closer to Lelouch and questioned him.

"Who is she?" Suzaku asked

"She's an 'old' friend, she is the one that brought C.C. and I here to the Capital."

"And the mask?" Nunnally asked

"I told her to wear her mask just in case we ran into people we might not know. So that if she was seen by someone they won't go chasing after her."

"I see, I guess you guys can stay here since we are the only ones that know you are alive. And we have plenty of room to share." Suzaku replied.

"Thanks Suzaku."

"No need Lelouch, you are my Best Friend after all."

"Lelouch, what about C.C.?" Nunnally asked

He signed, sitting down next to C.C., and then looked at Suzaku and Nunnally. "She told me that if we don't find a doctor to help her with her wound, she is going to die."

"But she is immortal, right? She should be alright then." Nunnally said

"I don't think that will help this time Nunnally, she also told me that not even her Fast Healing abilities will be able to keep her alive for very long for how bad her injury is." He replied

"Lelouch..."

The three of them turned to the couch, seeing C.C. awake. "Lelouch get some rest," She winced a bit in pain. "You need it more than I do since you use that head of yours all the time." C.C. said smiling

Lelouch turned to her and held her hand "Don't joke like that, you are the one out of the two of us that needs the rest. Just close your eyes and sleep some more. I'll be here whenever you need me. I am not going anywhere." Lelouch replied to her.

She smiled and held his hand tightly, she obediently closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

Mary returned from hiding the Knightmares and started talking to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, go get your rest as well. I'll watch over Lady C.C. while you rest." Mary told him

"Alright then," He loosened his grip from C.C. hand and slid his hand away from hers. He got up. "Watch over her like you did with me alright." She told her

"Yes Sir."

He motioned to Suzaku and Nunnally to follow him. They went to the bed and started talking in private between themselves there.

Lelouch sighs, "So how did you guys get here?"

Suzaku answered first, "We ran like you told us to,"

Then Nunnally entered as well. "Suzaku carried me all the way. But while we tried to run we found more survivors walking around or hiding."

"She's right, We tried helping everyone we could so they wouldn't die."

Lelouch replied, "I guess its alright, everyone at least deserves a chance to live. I at least should know that much."

The room goes a silent except some humming from Mary as she brushes C.C.'s hair with her hand. Lelouch stands up and walks out the door of the room. He heads to the entrance of the building, just to check out the area. Walking around the corner of the check-in desk he finds a journal and a security room key.

Suzaku runs out the door to meet Lelouch, he walks over to see what Lelouch has found. "What are you doing?"

"Looking around, to see if there is anything we can use to our advantage in-case those scum find this place and try to enter."

"So did you find anything then?"

"Yes, I did actually. A journal, and a key."

"So what are we suppose to do with those?"

"Take the journal to Nunnally, she will read it and gives us the details."

"Alright, and after?"

"Meet me here again and we will look for the security room."

"Right, give me a few."

"Just hurry," Suzaku then walked away with the journal, and Lelouch kept looking for clues.

"Hmm," Lelouch opens a drawer. "Now this is interesting..."

Suzaku comes out again, "She has a communicator, so if there is anything important in it she will tell us."

"Good, and I think you might like this." Lelouch tosses Suzaku a .44 Caliber Revolver from the drawer he searched earlier.

"This is a nice revolver, where did you find it?"

"In here," Lelouch points to the drawer.

"I see."

"And there is plenty of ammunition for it too."

"How much?"

"Well, lets see. Each box holds 30 rounds each, and a total of 6 boxes..."

"240 Magnum rounds, Jesus Lelouch."

"I also found a standard Britannian 10mm pistol in here too. I'll be taking it with me, shall we look for the security room now."

"On your mark."

**. . .**

"Is she doing alright Mary?" Nunnally asks from the bed.

"She is Nunnally."

"That's good, I hope we can save her in time."

"We will, don't you worry about it alright." Mary said with a fake smile

"Ok."

_"I hope we can, Lady C.C. looks like she doesn't have much time left in her if we don't act."_ Mary thought to herself.

C.C. reached out and grabbed Mary's hand, "Lady C.C., was is it?" Mary asked

"Will you help me take this out." Meaning the piece of metal sticking out of her.

"But..MiLady, I can't do that. I promised Sir. Lelouch that I would help take care of you. Not let you die!"

C.C. just looked at her with a smile, "Please Mary, just try. I hardly use that word Mary. Please."

"Mi'Lady...don't say that...Sir. Lelouch would be sad if he heard you saying things like that."

Nunnally got on her wheelchair and rolled her way to the couch where C.C. and Mary were at.

C.C. looked at Mary, "I know he will." she then turned to look at Nunnally, "Nunnally, you've grown so much during this short year. Lelouch was so proud of you when I told him what you have done to help everyone in the world. That's why we came out here to the capital." C.C. said while she reached out and touched Nunnally's cheek.

Nunnally grabbed C.C.'s hand and held it to her cheek, shedding tears at the sight of her friend.

C.C. just gave another small smile. "Its going to be alright Nunnally. I just need you guys to help me to take this thing out."

Nunnally stop crying and looked at C.C. "Okay, if we can get it out then you will be alright? Correct?"

"Yeah."

Mary stands up, "Then it is settled. Nunnally stay with her for right now and I will look for clothes and a blanket for C.C. in the closet."

Nunnally nodded

Mary walks over to the closet which is like 15 feet from the couch, she opens the doors and starts to look for what she needs. "Alright, where to look, where to look..." She ruffles through the shelves and hangers of the closet. "Ah! I think I found something!" Mary brings out an ragged table cloth, she also finds normal civilian clothing as well. "I bet Lady C.C. would be able to fit in this when she is better."

Mary places the items on the closest shoulder of the couch and closes the doors. She heads towards Nunnally and explains to her to look for some rope so they can tie it around the metal piece and try to pull it out. Mary then heads towards C.C. "Mi'Lady, I'm going to place a rod up here so it can help us pull it out. So please let me know if anything falls ok."

C.C. nodded

Mary pulled out a rod from the closet. She examined it and noticed it was a new rod that could stick to any surface with no problems. But it also has a screw which you use to tighten it or loosen it easily with no problems. "Gosh, this place is packed with stuff that anyone can use for just about anything. I'm happy we came across this place and found the others." Mary said with a smile. She places the rod where she wants it and tightens the screw just to make sure it doesn't fall.

"Mary! I found some. I asked around the building with the other people and they said that they had some. So they gave it to me. Will it be enough?" Nunnally stretches the rope which is like 10 ft long.

"It will Nunnally, hand it to me." She asked

"Here. I'll be by the bed if you need me okay." Nunnally said

"Alright, just try to relax and not look over here. It's going to be a bit messy."

"Okay."

Mary nods, she heads back to C.C. and tightens the piece of rope as carefully as she can around the metal. "Ouch!" She yelped, she looks at her left hand and sees that she cut herself, and its a pretty long and deep cut. "You've been through worse Mary, get over it." she told herself. She finished tying the rope around the metal and looped the rope over the rod. "Well, I guess we will have to see if this works or not."

_Chapter 7; End..._

_**A/N; I am very very sorry to anyone that is still reading my story. I just have been dealing with a lot and school does not help me when I have an idea for my story plot. If I still have anyone reading this please Rate & Review so I know to continue or end this story now.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Life After Life

_**A/N. I'm sorry to my readers for not updating my story for a long while. Read, Enjoy. Review and Rate please!**_

**Chapter 8: Beginnings...**

_Chapter 8; Start..._

You can hear the distant sounds of gunfire, explosions and screeching tires. We return with the Zero Squad as they make their way towards the Main Office building of the Cemetery.

Aqua turns to her radar to check if there are any enemies nearby so they can take up defensive positions, "Luna, contact Tamaru and inform him to take Wakashi around the corner to investigate the perimeter while the rest of us get closer to the objective."

"Yes leader." Luna confirmed. "You heard that Tamaru?"

"Yeah, we will be back as soon as we can." Tamaru replied

Tamaru and Wakashi turned left to check the outer perimeter so the others wouldn't be caught off guard.

Aqua then order the others to get surround the building. "Come on guys, secure the area first and we head inside afterwards."

"Yes leader." They confirmed.

Aqua went first and secured the building. Luna and the others went around and checked the area surrounding it. Aqua get out and turned off her Knightmare. She walked up to the building, she was careful to not make any sound, just in case if the Main Office was occupied by the attackers. As she entered she withdrew the standard Black Knights pistol that all officers were given. She walked in quietly, she headed for the desk to see if anyone had touched it. She looked at it, and saw that someone had been through it, she found the drawers open, and a medium-sized gun safe opened. "I wonder what is going on here. I guess I should try the rooms then."

Aqua goes to the first door close the entrance, as she opens the door she can only hear grunts, coughs, and quiet screams. She peeks inside to find the Empress on a bed, watching some girl trying to pull out a piece of metal out of another girl. She bursts into the room, gun pointed high, at the girl wearing the all black outfit and a visor. "You get on the ground right now. I am here for the Empress and Zero. You better not interfere or I will shot you."

Mary stopped moving, raised her hands up and got on the ground belly down.

"Now, stay there." Aqua walked from the door to the bed and talked to the Empress. "Are you alright Majesty?"

"Yes I am, but you do not need this girl on the ground. She is trying to save the life of the other person, I'm sure if you saw who it was you would understand." Nunnally explained.

"Alright your highness, can you tell me who it is?" Aqua asked.

"The Black Knights former Second-in-Command; C.C., she is wounded and needs medical assistance immediately." Nunnally replied.

Aqua ran to the couch to check, to her amazement the Empress wasn't lying. She quickly called her squad mates. "Everyone listen up!"

"Yes leader." They all replied.

"I have found the Empress, and need immediate medical assistance in here pronto."

"Is she injured leader?" Shen asked.

"No, but you will be surprised who is. Just hurry and inform our Britannian allies so they can bring in the medical core with them here immediately."

"Alright." Luna turned on her long distance communicator and called the Knight of Two. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Loud and clear Zero Squad, we have made it to the cemetery. Where are you guys?" Gino replied

"Thank god, and we are around the Main Office. We have found the Empress and Zero. We need immediate evac and medical assistance fast."

"All right, I'll send the Knight of Six and a rescue team to get you out of there. I will take 10 minutes with Vincent leading the way, just be sure to be ready for the evac."

"Thank you Sir. We'll be waiting." Luna cut the transmission and re-joined the short-wave radio system. "Leader, we need to get ready, the Britannians will be here in under 10 minutes."

"That's good, regroup everyone back here and prepare defenses just in case we get attacked again." Aqua ordered.

"Ok, listen everyone, come back and prep defenses just to be safe."

"Conformed." The other members replied

Aqua was doing her best to help out Mary with C.C., "Commander, I can't believe it." She said as she knelt down in fear.

"It's good to see another familiar face." C.C. said in her calm yet collected voice. "Please help me get this out." She asked tugging on the metal piece stuck in her abdomen.

"Yes MiLady."

"Here, hold this," Mary instructed her, after she handed Aqua the end of the rope. "You will help me pull on this so we can yank out that big piece of shrapnel from Lady C.C.. And after we do that, be quick and grab that blanket from Empress Nunnally."

"Alright."

Aqua and Mary pulled with all their strength, slowly they were making progress with the shrapnel. But at the same time putting C.C. through excruciating pain in her abdomen. Nunnally turned around, shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears, she didn't want to see or hear C.C. in pain. But it was impossible, as hard as Nunnally tried she couldn't hide away the sound of C.C. screaming in agony as the shrapnel tore her insides apart as they did their best to pull it out.

"Oh C.C.," Nunnally whispered with tears in her eyes.

C.C. looked like she was going to die. And She _felt_ she was actually going to die. "I can't believe this..." C.C. whispered as quietly as possible. _"I've been through too much so my life will end here..." _She closes her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. _"I'm sorry Lelouch, but I may not be able to keep our promise...But please, if anything does happen, I hope it won't change you, No more than I already have. "_

"Is there anything else we can do to help her?" Asked Nunnally.

Mary looked down, herself giving into despair more than ever. "There is really nothing we can do. Right now, all we can do is wait, and just our best to keep Lady C.C. alive as long as we can. We can worry about what happening to us now later."

Aqua intervened, "If that is all we can do, then we should at least get our defenses up. I already have my team getting ready outside if we need to make a run for it."

"At least that is some good news." Nunnally replied. "Now we should wait until Zero comes back."

"Yes Empress." Aqua acknowledged.

Nunnally nodded in agreement. She then turned to Mary, "Hey Mary, is there any way that we can stop the bleeding?"

Mary, having blacked out, returned to her senses after the question was asked. "Uh, there might be a couple of ways but unless we remove the shrapnel we will not be able to try anything."

"I see, then we just have to find a way to get everyone out of here." Nunnally said out loud.

**. . .**

"Damn, if this attack wasn't bad enough, now we even have security traps to get passed as well." Lelouch explained as he and Suzaku hid behind a wall, not wanting to turn the corner because of two stationary light machine guns/LMG's on the other side of the hall. "They are laser guided, we will need speed Suzaku. You up for it?"

"Any time, any place." Suzaku said smiling. "Just say the where and how, and I'll get there."

Lelouch peeked over the wall for a second time. Analyzing as much as he could before the laser-sighted weapons turned his way. "Alright, you should be extremely careful when going in there. When the lasers are at their farthest point, run at full speed and when you feel that they are getting too close just dive under and hide from the lasers. Don't try being heroic this time alright, Nunnally still needs you."

"Don't worry Lelouch, I know she stills needs me to help watch over her." Suzaku replied.

"Alright, once you get that far; you are going to need to shoot off the laser sight. If not, it will stay on unless we turn off the whole system."

"Ok. So take out the sight, take out the threat."

"That's how it works." Lelouch added

"Wish me luck." Suzaku said smirking

"Don't I always." Lelouch added rhetorically.

_"So I just have to go down when the lasers are getting close. Easy enough I guess."_ Suzaku thought to himself as he walked to the corner of the hallway, where his new task laid ahead of him. He waited until the lasers were at their farthest point, and once they reached it, he took off running at a blazing pace.

Lelouch thought to himself, "_Damn, he is getting faster. It's better that way. The better his physique. The better our chances."_

Suzaku was nearly all the way through to the other side until something new came out. A blinding flash of light came out of nowhere and caught him off guard. He closed his eyes in pain and stopped running.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, running from the corner towards him.

Suzaku could only stand there in pain, rubbing his eyes so he could focus and finish this trail. But once he was able to see again, all he saw were that the lasers had already marked him, and the guns were taking aim. "_Damn it, this can't be happening!"_ Were his only thoughts.

He closed his eyes, the guns fired. All you could hear was echos from the shots, the sounds bouncing off every corner of the hall. He opened his eyes, wanting to see if he had died, or been shot. But he found no injuries on himself. Instead he found himself on the floor, with Lelouch next to him holding him down. "Lelouch..."

"I thought I told you to get down when they were going to meet." Lelouch said smiling.

"I tried, no guarantees remember." Suzaku mocked lightly.

They stared at each other and laughed at the others comment. Since their comments are partly related to the others past.

"Alright, I think we wasted enough time on the floor Suzaku. Lets get going." Lelouch told him

"Yeah, I think so too."

They crawled the rest of the way to the end of the hall. After they reached the end Suzaku got up to the side of the guns. He then just ripped the laser system right off of the weapons and through them to the other side of the hall.

"That should make them useless, correct?" Suzaku asked

Lelouch got up slowly from the floor. "Yes. Now we just need to get to that room."

Suzaku nodded. "Right."

**. . .**

_"We have secured the surrounding area of the building. We will be in standby until the Britannians arrive." Luna reported_

"That's great news. Alright, since you all are on standby; I would like for you all the create a defensive front around this building. We need to keep it standing until our allies and reinforcements arrive." Aqua ordered.

_"Will do, we will be preparing defenses in a minute leader."_

"Good, thanks for the update."

_"No problem Aqua, see you soon." _Luna said smiling.

"Yeah, just get back here safe alright. Over and Out."

_"Alright, bye."_

Aqua ended the transmission report. She turned around and walked over to Nunnally.

"Is there anything I can get you Empress?" She asked.

"Thank You for asking but no, I don't need anything at the moment. Again, Thank You for asking." Nunnally replied smiling.

"Yes Ma'am."

The sound of Knightmares skidding to a halt caught their attention. Mary and Aqua brought out their sidearms, just in case.

_"Aqua? You guys in there?" _Luna asked over the radio.

Aqua put her sidearm back in her pocket and and turned on the radio. "Yeah we are. I thought you guys wouldn't be back this soon." She said with a sigh of relief.

_"I said we would be back in a minute. Can you guys open the door please?"_

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a minute." She turned off her radio and walked to the room door. "I'll be back Lady Nunnally. You will keep her safe right, Mary?"

"I did promise him, so of course I will." She nodded

Aqua walked into the hallway, turned left to get to the lobby. As she get there she heard shouting and screaming on the other side of the front door. She heard gun shots and people screaming in pain. Aqua couldn't move, she stood frozen at the door hearing shots. She sank down to the floor, fearing the worst for her team, her friends, outside. She closed her eyes in fear, putting her hands over her ears. She just sat there frozen. unable to think, unable to feel. She heard banging on the door, it brought her back to the present.

"Someone, anyone? Can Somebody open this door. Please!" A female voice yelled.

Aqua remember the voice as her best friend. She rushed towards the door to unlock it. As she opened it she saw what had happened outside. She saw bodies laying outside. Dead bodies, she counted about 10 of the attackers. None of her team. She felt relieved at the moment.

"Mamimi! You're here." Luna yelled happily.

"Yeah I am, so you four are here. Where is Tamaru and Wakashi?"

"They saved us, they hadn't been caught. When they got back here they saw what was happening and did their best to fight them off. You see that these guys here are dead, Tamaru and Wakashi retreated to get them to follow them. Five went after them while five more watched us. We took care of these guys easily. But I don't know where Tamaru and Wakashi went." Luna explained

"Alright. Shen, Riuk." Mamimi called.

"Yes leader?" Shen asked.

"I want you two to stay here with the Empress and protect her. Luna and I will go and look for Tamaru and Wakashi."

"Yes leader. Best of luck." Shen answered.

Aqua and Luna their Knightmares. Hoping that Tamaru and Wakashi didn't travel far. During their search Aqua got a message from Mary. Asking to be sure if the two men that entered the room are with her. "Yes they are. So treat them nicely Mary." They both laughed. "Alright Mary, take care of yourself." She turned off the radio.

"Who was that Mamimi?" Luna asked.

"One of the Empress's personal bodyguards."

"Really? I didn't know she had one with her when this happened." Luna said surprised.

"I was too. Until I was told."

"By who Aqua?"

"You may not believe this, but I was told by the bodyguard that Ex-Emperor Lelouch is still alive. The bodyguard also told me that she promised him to watch over the Empress when he isn't near her." Aqua explained.

"The 'Demon Emperor' is alive?" Luna asked surprised more then ever.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised when she told me." Aqua told her.

"Are you sure though?"

"Do we have a choice? If these rebels get even more aggressive than they already are, then we may have to enter another war. And the last thing this world needs is losing the Empress. We lose her we lose all kindness in this world." Aqua explained.

"And where did you learn all this from?" Luna asked

"The bodyguard. She told me just about everything Lelouch knows and wants to do to avoid another war."

"So if another war does happen. Then we need to make sure the Empress is well protected."

"Yes, no matter what."

"Hey! Look over there! It's them?" Luna asked

"Where?"

"Over there, behind the center monument next to the fountain!" Luna pointed out.

As they got closer they saw that they were getting surrounded. Wakashi was already wounded, Tamaru covering him. Luna and Aqua were still a ways out before they could reach them. Tamaru helped Wakashi down and gave him a gun to cover them from behind. While Tamaru would cover them from the front. I would take the girls another 10 minutes to get to them without running into problems of their own with the enemy. They kept their screens focused on Tamaru and Wakashi, to make sure they were still there.

The fighting between the two forces kept going on for nearly the 10 minutes the girls need to arrive. As Tamaru was reloading his weapon he turned around to check on his partner, hoping he was still alive. "Hang in there Wakashi, just a bit longer."

_"Tamaru, this is Z-1. What is your guys status?" _Aqua asked over the radio.

"Wakashi has be shot, and we are really low on ammunition. Not to mention that there are more of the rebel bastards piling in around us." Tamaru replied as he fired back at the enemy.

_"Ok, just hold out a little longer. We are about a minute away from you guys. Just hold out."_

"Will do our best Ma'am. Over and Out." Tamaru said turning off the radio and firing back. "All right you jerks. Let see how much fight you have in you."

Tamaru kept firing, and reloaded. But before he finished reloading he was shot 6-7 times through his chest. He fell backwards right next to Wakashi. Dead with his eyes open.

"Damn it! Just gives us a break now you assholes!" Wakashi yelled, forcing himself to stand and shoot in both directions.

While his was firing at the enemy he got shot once again, with his first injury to his shoulder, but this time he was shot through his abdomen. He knelt down and laid back against the wall they were using as cover, but this time he was coughing up blood.

At this time the girls were in firing distance, and they fired without hesitation on their enemy, hoping to get revenge on their fallen comrades. They stayed in their Knightmares shooting until they say all of the enemies force all dead to the ground. After they finished they got out of their Knightmares and ran towards the others. Luna just covered her mouth as she saw Tamaru laying on the ground dead, and Wakashi with his injuries.

"Nice to see you again leader." Wakashi saluted.

"Wakashi...we will get you out of here. Don't worry bout a thing." Aqua replied.

"There's no need, I don't have long anyway. I would just like to thank you, it has been great serving with you. Mamimi. Take care of yourselves, be safe Luna. And you Leader, best of luck." Was all Wakashi could say before he died of his injuries.

"Wakashi...Tamaru...even you two are now dead..." Aqua whispered. "Luna, try calling Riuk and Shen. Tell them we are coming back with Tamaru and Wakashi."

"Alright."

Luna went back into her Knightmare to call the others. Aqua just stood, looking at her dead friends. Doing her best not to cry.

And she thought to herself,_ "If this cycle of violence continues...then there won't be a way of avoiding another war. But...what if this war never ends...then, what hope would we have left..."_

_Chapter 8; End..._

_**A/N. Thank you to all of my readers. I'll do my best to updated sooner.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Life After Life

**A/N: If you are against 'Shoujo Ai' (Soft Yuri), then I recommend you not read this. Otherwise, enjoy and Review please. Very much appreciate it!**

**Chapter 9: The Resolution.**

_Chapter 9; Start…_

We get to see an overview of the current battlefield. Smoke filled the air, shattered tombstones, and the screams of people and machines everywhere on this once peaceful night. To the irony, this battlefield is being held at a cemetery; a resting place for the dead, and yet people are dying all around it. Our attention is on a girl, curled up and crying silently to herself.

"Luna…Luna…hey look at me." A blue-haired girl tells her. "We have to get going ok. We did our best. And so did Tamaru and Wakashi. We will give them a proper burial when we leave this place."

"Yeah, alright." Luna replied, standing up after she cried her eyes out for two of her closest friends.

They entered their Knightmares and headed back to their previous destination; The Main Building of the 'New Pendragon' Cemetery. Which surprisingly looked more like a hotel then an office building.

"You think that we could have avoided this Mamimi?" Luna asked over their radio communicators.

"Maybe, but there is no telling if it could have been better or worse if we did avoid this tragedy." Aqua replied to her.

"True…"

"We should get off this topic, shall we?" Aqua asked her sadly.

"Lets."

The girls just stayed quiet all the way back to the office building without any encounters. They turned off their Knightmares and dismounted. They also brought down the bodies of their fallen comrades, and placed them next to the front entrance.

Aqua then opened the door, letting Luna and herself inside the building. Their only shelter until their allies arrived with food and better shelter for everyone. Luna then went first into the room, which was in the process of being converted into an 'HQ' for the time being.

"Welcome back Leader, you two should rest up a bit." Said Shen, one of the few remaining members of the once well-respected assault squads in modern history; the 'Zero Squad'.

"Thank You, I think I will do that." Aqua replied smiling.

"Same here." Luna agreed.

Riuk, another member stepped forward as well, asking, "So where are Tamaru and Wakashi? I'd like to see them leader."

Aqua and Luna tried their best not to look sad, Aqua then replied to him, "They are outside of you want to see them. No guarantees though." She said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Alright, we'll see them in a bit." Said Shen.

"No problem." Was all Aqua said before letting herself curl up on the bed.

Luna followed her and did the same, lying next to each other, hugging each other. Doing their best to keep the other from crying. Nunnally saw this, and she dragged herself towards them.

"They didn't make it, did they?" Nunnally whispered as quietly as possible.

Luna replied first, "No they didn't. But we at least were able to bring them back here with us."

"I see, so is that why you two are looking like this?" Nunnally asked

"Yeah, they were old friends. I miss them already." Aqua said, finally replying.

"I'm sorry to hear that. In any case, we should do our best to remember them but at the same time forget."

"How can you say that!" Aqua yelled.

Nunnally closed her eyes, not trying to get mad. Then she spoke. "I'm telling you this because I do know how it feels. I know what it is like to lose friends and family. I do know how it feels to lose everything." Nunnally said, opening her eyes and doing her best not to start crying.

Aqua just laid there, looking at the Empress and thinking about her own life. Her life before the war of 2010. Her life during the unjustly ruling of the Britannians, and when she enlisted at 14, lying about her age to join Zero's army. And she also thought about the wars done during the Black Rebellion. As time went on after Emperor Lelouch's death, she also realized that the Britannians also had families and lives, just like everyone in Japan does. She just didn't realize it when the wars were going; she and all the others were fueled by rage during that time. Not thinking clearly, but they know it was better that way, they got their country back, and they were on equal footing with the Britannians now.

"Empress Nunnally..." Aqua said quietly. She got up from her place and hugged Nunnally. "I'm am very sorry for my outburst. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I will take any punishment that you condemn me to." Doing her best to give the Empress her apology.

"It's alright, believe me. It is alright. And I will not punish you for showing your emotions. I went through the same thing when I lost my entire family. But I learned from it. I grew stronger from it, and I never use violence on anyone unless it is truly needed." Nunnally told her with a smile, and with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm...truly sorry MiLady. It will never happen again, I promise." Aqua said bowing down to the Empress.

Nunnally grabbed her hand and told her to rise. Aqua did as she was told, and was surprised with what happened next. Nunnally gave her a hug.

"Empress, it's ok. You don't have to."

"But I want to, you remind me of my older sister Cornelia." Nunnally told her, she then let go and tried to get to her wheelchair.

Aqua got up from the bed and helped Nunnally get on her wheelchair. Nunnally thanked her and rolled her way towards the door.

"I'm going to go see how Zero is doing on his search for the security room." Nunnally told everyone as she went out the door. "If any of you would like to come along, I will greatly appreciate it."

Mary stood up before everyone and walked out the door with Nunnally. The others stayed in the room with C.C., as the guys were busy finishing the 'HQ'

"We will be back then leader, we will be outside with Tamaru and Wakashi." Riuk informed them.

"Alright, just be safe you two." Aqua replied to him.

"Yes ma'am."

And with that the guys left as well. Leaving Aqua and Luna in the room with an injured C.C.

"So what will we do now?" Aqua asked as she turned to Luna.

"All I can think of to make you happy is this," Said Luna, as she wrapped her arms around Aqua's neck. And gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Luna, we shouldn't do that here with so many people around us." Aqua objected, and pulling herself free.

"Why not? Everyone in the Zero Squad knows we are a couple."

"Yeah, they do. But the Empress and the others don't. So if they catch us it could be disastrous for us. We could be Court-Martialled and killed for it. And you know that."

Luna looked sadden. "I know we can be killed for it. But how else can I try to make you happy? You looked so distraught after what happened to Tamaru and Wakashi. I just...I just wanted to make you smile, even if it was for a little bit." Luna explained as she rubbed her left arm with a sad expression.

Aqua now felt bad, she felt sorry for shunning her lover out. She got close to Luna and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Luna, I just haven't been ok today, since what has been happening."

When she finished her explanation, she let go and looked at Luna with a returned her smile. And they kissed again, but this time it was longer, with a bit more passion. They did their best to finish quickly, and also tried to look like nothing had happened between them. They stopped at the right moment since the Empress and company walked into the room as they finished making-up to one another.

"I'm sorry we took so long." Nunnally said. "But I came back with Zero, and my brother."

For that moment, it felt as if time had stopped. Everyone looking at one another. Waited for someone to do or say something. And it was Suzaku, aka Zero, who spoke first.

"It is good to see you again, 1st Lieutenant Mamimi Wakaba, and 2nd Lieutenant Luna Minamoto." Suzaku told them.

"It's good to see you too Master Zero." Luna replied bowing down.

"Same here Zero." Aqua said as she bowed as well.

Suzaku walked over to the girls and started talking to them more. Lelouch walked over to C.C.; as she still laid on the couch asleep. Mary and Nunnally followed Lelouch, sense they were also concerned about C.C.

"Master, is that really who I think it s?" Aqua asked, wanted to be sure on what Mary had told her earlier.

"Yes, it it. The original Zero. The 'Demon Emperor'. The 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia." Suzaku said, trying to make a point.

"But I am certain he died, didn't he? Everyone saw him die." Luna whisper.

"I can't tell you how, but I know he died. I was with him to the very end. Until he died because he told me to kill him."

Suzaku then walked over to Lelouch, to ask him if there was anything anyone could do.

Lelouch stood up. "There isn't anything we can do right now. Until the Britannian military gets here there isn't much hope."

"We at least were able to take most of it. I mean, the piece that is causing her injury is still in her, but we managed to remove the rest of it out." Mary added.

"That's good to hear. Thank You Mary." Lelouch said to her.

Just then Shen and Riuk came bursting through the door.

"Their here! The Britannians made it. We're getting out of here." Shen yelled with a face of relief.

Riuk walked over to Aqua and said. "Leader, we saw Tamaru and Wakashi..."

Aqua shivered. "Believe me, I know. I feel the same way."

The 'Mordred', a newly-built 'Sutherland Sieg', and the new 'Shinkiro' came into view.

The Zero Squad members ran outside. Suzaku took Nunnally. And Lelouch picked up C.C. from the couch and carried her outside, with Mary following close behind him.

"Hey! Over here!" Yelled Shen.

"This way!" Riuk yelled as well, he pulled out a flare set it off in his hand. Waving it so the Knightmares could spot it.

. . .

Jeremiah noticed the location of Zero before the others, and also noticed the flare in the distance. "Look over there, near the building." He pointed out.

Anya and Vincent looked in the direction he mentioned. To their delight, they saw the Empress, Zero and the members of the Zero Squad. They headed in that direction and called in more support.

"This is the 4th Knight of the Rounds. I'm requesting transports and food rations be delivered to my location." Jeremiah asked.

"_Yes My Lord, and can I ask on how your search for the Empress is going?"_ The Commanding Major asked back.

"We have located her. And we think she has survivors with her, that is why I'm requesting those supplies at my location as soon as possible." Jeremiah explained.

_"Yes Sir. We have already sent them out, they should be arriving shortly after you and the other Knights have landed."_

"Thank You Major. Out."

_"Yes Your Highness."_ Said the Major to ended the transmission.

"Alright everyone, we found the Empress and Zero. We need to get them to a secure location and wait for the convey to arrive." Jeremiah ordered.

"Yes Jeremiah." Anya and Vincent acknowledged.

The Knights made it to the building with no complications. After they landed Jeremiah and the others introduced themselves.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald. The Knight of Four. We are here to rescue the Empress and everyone here. State you names and occupation when we disembark." Jeremiah explained, loud enough for everyone outside, and inside of the building to hear him.

"I'm Anya Alstreim. The Knight of Five." She introduced.

"And I'm Vincent Langston. The Knight of Six. Like the Knight of Four said, we are here to help. So if you need anything just let us know." Vincent added.

The Three Knights disembarked, carrying I.D. scanners to confirm who was who.

Jeremiah walked up to the Empress, "Empress, I hope you are doing alright." He said, checking her out.

He saw her clothes were ripped and in some places it was torn.

"We'll get you a new dress your Highness when we get back to the Palace." He told her, placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"I will gladly appreciate it very much Jeremiah." Nunnally thanked.

"Yes, your Highness." He bowed, then got up and walked towards Suzaku. "Zero, it is good seeing you again."

"Likewise, the Knight of Four." Suzaku replied.

Jeremiah looked around, seeing Anya and Vincent scanning the Zero Squad members. He also saw people walking out the building, in small groups, but a good amount that survived the attack. "Can everyone get into a single-file line. We will check your Identification cards, I also ask you to wait inside until further notice. We have transports coming this way to get you all to safety." He said to everyone.

Vincent walked beside him, "Like the Knight of Four said, please get in a single-file line. The Knight of Five and I will be with you shortly."

Jeremiah looked at Vincent, "Thanks, I'll check the 'VIPs' that we came for." He whispered to him.

"No problem, just make sure they are all alright." He whispered back.

Jeremiah nodded. He turned around, but when he did he saw a familiar face. A face only a destined few would remember. He walked towards the person, slowly and quietly, so he could try and get a better look. Wanting to be certain that the person he saw is the correct person he was thinking of. He stopped right in front of him. And his jaw dropped in disbelief.

He knelt down in front of the man, "Your Highness. I can't believe it, is it really you? Master Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked in shock.

"Tis I, Jeremiah. It has been a while, has an it old friend." Lelouch confirmed.

Jeremiah stood up and whispered to Lelouch, "Its great to see you again My Lord. Is there any way I can serve you now my Lord?"

Lelouch whispered back, "Yes, to get C.C. a doctor as fast as possible."

Jeremiah looked shocked when he saw C.C., "I'll do the best I can. We have reinforcements on the way, with food and medical help. So no need to worry."

"Good. Thank You Jeremiah." Lelouch then turned around, looking at the direction Jeremiah and the others came from. Waiting for help to arrive.

"My Lord, if I my." Jeremiah asked.

"What is your request."

"If I should look after her for now. Or at least help you."

"You can Orange. Just help me watch her."

"Yes your Highness."

Everyone waited, after 5 minutes then transports finally arrived to the extraction point. Jeremiah and the other Knights organized everyone to get them to safety. Nunnally, Suzaku and the remaining members of Zero Squad were sent in their own transport. Jeremiah, Anya and Vincent went with Lelouch on a private transport with C.C.

The medical personnel of the transport placed C.C. into Intensive Care. They kept Lelouch away from her as the did their best to remove the shrapnel from her abdomen. Jeremiah stayed with Lelouch in the waiting room while the other two went in their Knights back outside to help protect the Convey.

Jeremiah sat next to Lelouch, asking him questions. With Lelouch doing the same thing.

"Are you doing alright Lelouch?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Lelouch replied slouched over in his chair.

"I can see that your Highness. And don't worry about C.C., she will be fine. You'll see."

"I know, but I just don't want to lose her too. Nunnally and C.C. are all I have left. I don't want to lose either right now."

"And you won't. The medical staff are well trained and well-equipped for this kind of challenge."

After a couple of hours a doctor came towards them. "Gentlemen. I'm happy to say that she will be alright. We were able to remove all the pieces. She will be awake in a couple of hours. You two are free to visit her whenever you like."

Lelouch stood up and bowed. "Thank you Doctor. Your a lifesaver."

The doctor laughed, "Well, that what I do kid. Just giver her time. She'll be awake in no time."

The doctor said, he then turned around and walked back into the Intensive Care unit.

"You see My Lord, lets go see her." Jeremiah insisted.

Lelouch nodded and the both of them walked into the ICU. They asked where C.C. was at the desk, the women gave them the number. They walked to her room. Lelouch just stood at the doorway. Looking at C.C. in the bed asleep.

He slowly walked in the room. Wanting to be as quiet as possible. Jeremiah on the other hand, waited at the doorway. Lelouch then stood right in front of C.C., he noticed the smell of blood, and cuts. He also realized that she was naked under the bed sheets.

"They had to remove her clothes. So the fabric wouldn't dig in to her injuries." Jeremiah stated.

"I guess." Lelouch then fell to his knees. Staring at C.C.'s sleeping face. He picked up C.C. right hand with both of his.

"Forgive me...Please Forgive me C.C.. If I had known this was going to happen. You wouldn't be laying here right now. Please Forgive me..." Lelouch pleaded quietly with his head down.

Then the grip tightened around his hands. He looked up and saw C.C. smiling at him.

"You shouldn't cry Lelouch. You promised that you wouldn't cry anymore." C.C. said softly, unable to use her voice much.

"C.C.!" Lelouch yelled. He gently wrapped his arms around her. Crying .

"Please Lelouch, You promised." She said with a weak smile on her face.

"I swear to you C.C.. I swear that this will not happen again. Because of it does, if it happens to you, Nunnally, Suzaku or anyone else. Then because...I will fight back. I will fight back, with no mercy, no shame. If we have to fight back..Then we shall!" Lelouch said with tears in his eyes, and a definable tone in his voice.

C.C. just smiled at him. A true smile and added. "Thank You Lelouch, for being mine and no one else's."

_Chapter 9; End..._

**A/N: I hope you liked Chapter 9. Sorry for my delays but I have a lot of things to do. Please Comment and Review this Chapter. Thanks! -Ero7-**


	10. Chapter 10

Life After Life

**A/N: So I decided that I might keep the Shoujo Ai throughout the story since a lot of that happened in the actual series. But if I offend anyone please tell me so I can know. Also, I might bring back some material from my previous chapters in this one.**

**Chapter 10: What Now?**

_Chapter 10; Start…_

The convoy of three transports comes into view, pushing its way through all the debris of craters, fallen trees and destroyed gravestones. We see Lelouch looking outside of the window of the middle transport.

Lelouch then turns to face C.C., who is asleep. He walks over to her bedside and gently picks up her hand. After a minute; Lelouch gently places C.C.'s hand down again and stands up.

He stands at the doorway; looking at C.C. one last time before leaving. He then turns to face Jeremiah, who has been waiting for him. Jeremiah stands up and follows Lelouch to the waiting area of the transport.

They sit down; Looking at one another in silence and thought.

"So how has life been treating you Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked first.

"Decent, still working on my Orange farm back home."

"Really? And how has business been going for you?"

"It has been going rather well actually. Business has actually gone up quite a bit my Lord."

"I'm happy to hear that." Lelouch said.

"I get a good amount of help picking the oranges with the help of the other Knights of the Round. So its not like I have abandoned anyone."

"That's good." Lelouch commented, then sighed quietly to himself.

As a couple hours passed, everyone sat quietly on their way back. Suzaku and Mary sat with Nunnally as the doctors checked her injuries. Anya and Lance were outside in their Knightmares patrolling the area. Jeremiah was in the Control Room of his transport. The Zero Squad members also were resting in a lounge area just for them. All the while Lelouch stayed right next to C.C., who still was sleeping in her room.

Lelouch just sat next to C.C., just waiting to see when she will wake. The door slid open, and Mary appeared knocking on the door.

"You doing alright Lelouch?" She asked.

He looked up at her, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just waiting with C.C.. That's all."

"Are you hungry? I haven't seen you eat since 7:00 of yesterday morning."

"No, I...we actually haven't eaten anything." He explained, turning to face C.C. again.

Mary removed her visor and said, "Well that shouldn't be a problem." She then brought two To-Go trays of food. "This thing is pretty neat. It's a mini hospital on wheels." She said smiling, and placing the trays next to Lelouch.

Lelouch looked shocked, "Where did you gets these?"

"Like I said, it's like a mini hospital. And just about every hospital has a cafeteria right? That's where I got these from."

"Thanks Mary."

"Don't mention it. Just eat."

"Alright."

Lelouch then started eating, he took his time since he doesn't pig out like C.C.. But he then looked over at her.

"Don't worry Lelouch. I'm sure she'll be up and in your arms in no time."

He blushed, "Uh...Ok. Whatever you say." He said looking the other way.

Mary giggled to herself. "That pride of yours your Highness. It's remarkable."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped giggling and looked at him. "What I mean is; That no matter what you do you will always be very prideful. Its amazing."

Lelouch just sighed, and gave a sly smile. "I guess you're right. That has always been one of my faults." He said, then kept on eating. He opened his eyes and asked. "What about you Mary? Have you eaten already?"

"I actually have your Highness. I had just finished eating before I came here."

"If so, then who's tray is that?" Lelouch asked pointing to the other tray next to him.

"I brought it in for Lady C.C., but I see that she hasn't awakened yet."

"Yeah, the doctor said that she wouldn't be up for a couple of hours."

"And he was right." Said another female voice.

Lelouch and Mary turned to the bed. And they found an awake and attentive C.C.

"C.C.! You're awake!" Mary exclaimed excitedly.

Lelouch jumped next to her, with a smile of relief. "C.C., its great to see that you are awake."

"I'm glad to be awake Lelouch." C.C. said as well.

"How are you feeling Mi'Lady?" Mary asked.

"I'm doing better. I have felt better before too."

"And your wounds?" Lelouch asked with concern.

"All healed up. Like I told you before. Once its out. My healing abilities will go back to normal."

"That's good to hear." Lelouch sighed again in relief.

"Oh, MiLady. I also brought you something to eat. I hope you like." Mary offered the tray with a smile.

C.C. took the tray and asked, "What's in it?"

"You have to open it up to see for yourself."

"Ok." C.C. then opened the tray. Her eyes then twinkled like stars in the sky.

"I knew you were going to like it Mi'Lady."

C.C. pulled out a slice of pizza from the tray. The cheese even stretched with slice from the others. She took a bite and fell backwards. After she had fallen backwards, she had bonked her head on the wall with a loud thud.

"C.C.!" Both Lelouch and Mary yelled with concern.

C.C. just sits up, rubbing her head. "Ouch. I forgot that the wall was right behind my head."

"Are you alright? Do we have to call in the doctor to check it out?" Lelouch asked.

"No, I'm fine. I've been hit with hard things on my head then this wall."

"Alright then. But if it keeps hurting just tell me ok?"

"Sure Lelouch. Thanks." She replied with a smile

"Your welcome."

Mary then stepped in between the two, "Alright you love birds, Calm down. Lelouch, lets get the doctor to sign Lady C.C. out of here." She then placed her arms around the two of them. "And after we get out of this place, I'm going to treat you both to a proper breakfast, lunch and dinner for today." Mary said excitedly.

"You don't have to do that Mary." C.C. intervened.

"I know I don't. But I want to do it. That's the difference." Mary said with a determined tone in her voice.

"Alright, you win this one Mary." C.C. reluctantly agreed.

Mary just shot up out of her chair and yelled, "YES! I finally won an argument against Lady C.C.!"

C.C. just smiled with a look of concern on her face. Lelouch just laughed quietly to himself.

Lelouch stood, "Ok you two. I'll go check C.C. out of here. You two stay in this room until I get back."

The girls both nodded in agreement. And with that, he left out the door.

C.C. and Mary just sat there for a few seconds; And starting giggling to one another. After a minute or so they quieted down.

Mary got up from her seat and sat on the bed with C.C.. "I take it that you're feeling better MiLady."

"Yes I am. Thank you for your help Mary." C.C. replied with a soft voice and a smile.

"You know something Mi'Lady,"

"What?"

"You seem happier since Master Lelouch awoke."

"It's because I am. He made me understand a lot. And I fell for him because of his character."

"A man of Morals and Righteousness. Correct?"

"Correct. He always told me that I should enjoy life. Even after I told him that I didn't want to live. He made me see many things; Friendship, Loyalty, Excitement, Joy, and even Love." C.C. said, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"He must have been a great guy when you met him." Mary said as she laid back on the bed.

"He was interesting. All the way different from the men I had met. He had a dull and annoyed face for just about everything. But when it came to his sister; he had an innocent and caring face. But I know both of those masks were false ones. His true face was a cruel one, one of torment and hatred. But he never wore it to scare his sister." C.C. then looks downward, towards the bed covers. "But...I still wonder...which is the true him. I know that time was years ago, but I still would like to know it is the true Lelouch."

"Mi'Lady...don't worry. I've been talking to him. And he has told me that he would be with you then with death. As I see, he has his dull face, but with a lot of caring intent in it. But he also has his face of torment. A face that isn't a mask, but of his feelings and thoughts of when he thinks back to the past." Mary voiced out as she looked straight into C.C.'s amber eyes with her emerald ones.

C.C. then gave a small smirk. "I guess you are right. Thank you Mary."

"Its ok Mi'Lady." She replied as she hugged C.C..

. . .

"I guess we got our asses kicked this time." Shen commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what is going to happen to us?" Riuk added.

"I far as I know; we are still going to be Black Knight Ace's. But by only half this time." Aqua explained.

"Hey Shen, wasn't your brother a Senior Member of the Black Knights? Yoshida-Senpai?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he was. Until his Raikō was destroyed and he died along with it. The First Senior Casualty of the Black Knights." Shen said.

"Don't forget Miss Inoue. She also died that day. My she and the others rest in peace." Aqua added to the comment.

"Yeah." Shen said with a sigh, "Well, I guess we just have to move forward. Right 1st Lieutenant?"

"Correct. With our loses. I'm amazed Master Zero didn't get rid of us on the spot. We lost the two new recruits when we got there. We also lost Tamaru and Wakashi. Not to mention the Commander."

Luna looked at Aqua, "You can't say that Mamimi. You aren't sure this time about Miss Kallen being dead."

"What choice do we have. We haven't heard from her in a long time. The Guren's IFF signal can't be found. What else do you think happened!"

Just then the door slid open. And Suzaku entered. "I can hear your conversation down the hall you know."

Luna stood up first. "I'm sorry Zero. We are just really on edge at the moment."

"I understand. The lose of Four squad members. Unable to reach Kallen. And many other problems I presume."

"Yes. Also, can I ask you something Zero." Aqua asks cautiously.

"You may."

"What will happen to us? We failed in our objective to get you and the Empress out quickly."

"I'll answer that for you." Said Lelouch from the doorway. With C.C. and Mary right behind him.

"Le-Lelouch..." Suzaku said with a confused tone in his voice.

"Yes Suzaku?"

"Its nothing, I'm just surprised to see you here that quickly."

"I was close by, so no need to be surprised. And fro you four. I'm going to put you all in a Training Regiment. A brutal and harsh one to get your skills back to how they used to be. They look diminished since I have last seen you all. So, once we get back; All fighting personnel will go straight to training. But you four are going to have special training. Honing your skills with Tohdoh and Chiba as the New Four Holy Swords for the Black Knights." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku looked scared, but agreed with him. "You heard Zero. You will be training with Master Tohdoh and Miss Chiba when we get back to Headquarters."

"What are you talking about? Your Zero sir!" Shen said.

"I was. But I'm giving it back the title to its Rightful owner: Lelouch vi Britannia; the Original Zero." Suzaku said.

"You don't have to do that Suzaku."

"But I am. If you are coming back, at least come back as Zero. And I will stand by you. Like we always have."

Lelouch nodded. "Alright. C.C. and I will make our return. But I would like for you to broadcast it this to every nation. So these terrorists know who they are dealing with. Also, have all the Senior Members of the Black Knights there with me at the meeting so they can see that Zero is still feared by the filth that corrupts this world."

"Yes Lelouch." Suzaku bowed. He then stood up and headed to the Control Room to inform Jeremiah of the plan.

"Alright. You all know what is going to happen now. I would like for you all to prepare yourselves; If the enemy wants to start something, I to see you all ready. No more looses from you guys. You're all that is left of the Zero Squad. So I don't want to lose any of you." Lelouch added after Suzaku left. "C.C.."

"Yes?"

"You stay here with the girls as the get changed for training. I'll go with the guys and make sure they get ready."

"Understood."

"Mary."

"Yes?"

"You stay with Nunnally, you are the only defense we have for her in the transport. I'm counting on you."

"Yes My Lord." Mary then left as well and headed over to Nunnally.

"I'll see you soon C.C.. Be careful." Lelouch told her as he hugged her.

C.C. was caught off guard, but she returned his embrace. And the two kissed for a second.

"I will Lelouch. Take care of yourself as well." C.C. replied back.

After their moment the guys left to another room to get ready. While C.C. stayed with the girls.

C.C. turned around to face them, "So. what do you girls think about your new training?"

Luna reluctantly spoke first. "I think...we are going to work our tails off for Master Zero."

"Good answer. So start getting ready."

. . .

A few minutes had passed and the girls were still sitting in the same places.

C.C. was starting to get a little agitated. "What is the matter with you two? Get undressed and into your ROTC uniform."

Luna and Aqua just stared nervously at one another. Doing there best to not lose their composure.

"Uh...Madam C.C., we can't do this..." Aqua tried to protest.

"Oh course you can. If you two won't change yourselves then get up here."

"Huh? For what?" Aqua asked as she stepped up and stood next to C.C..

"So I can undress you myself since neither of you want to do this yourselves. Believe me, I won't do anything to violate either of you."

Aqua blushed like crazy. While Luna just looked straight at the other two.

"Just come down you two. I know why you two don't want to do this."

"You do?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I do. And between us girls, You two make a cute couple." C.C. whispered.

The girls just blushed like crazy, just embarrassed that one of the Commanders knows about them.

"But how do you know?" Luna asked quietly.

"I was in the same room as you two remember? I heard and saw everything."

The girls went into shock.

"But don't worry about it. Lelouch and I don't judge our subordinates because of their sexual orientation."

The girls were once again shocked. Hearing C.C. talk about their darkest secret, which is not permitted in the military.

"And another thing."

"Yes MiLady?" The girls asked the same time.

"I hope neither one of you gets jealous right now."

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"I also have to take your current physicals, because you two are getting new training outfits and new uniforms. So I have to measure your sizes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all Miss." Luna replied.

"Alright. Mamimi, you're first. So please get undressed."

"O-Ok."

"Oh. And before I forget. You have to undress all the way. No shirt, no socks, no bras, and no panties. I need right-on-the-dot measurements. Sorry for this."

Aqua looked like she was going to faint. Luna just laughed.

"You are going to do the same thing Luna. So don't get carried away."

"Aww." Luna replied.

"Alright, lets gets this started." C.C. said.

Aqua unbuttoned her uniform shirt. Took it off and placed it in a bin. She has a plain white button-up shirt underneath, and started to take that one off as well.

"Alright. We can start with measuring your upper body first. Arms up and out."

C.C. brought out a roll of measuring tape and measured both of Aqua's arms.

"Both 30 inches. Good. Now I'll measure your bust size. So remove your bra and keep your arms up."

Aqua did as she was told. And C.C. wrapped the tape above of Aqua's breasts to measure her chest. With Aqua slightly blushing.

_"33 inches, good average sized chest her a girl her age." _C.C. thought. "Ok. Now, I hope you don't mind me. But I need to check your size under your breasts as well."

"It's alright. Go ahead." She replied blushing.

C.C. then slid the tape down and wrapped it under Aqua's breasts.

_"29 inches, and since she is petite, I need to add four inches more instead of five. Which means 33 inches as well." _"You know what I have to do next correct?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright."

C.C. then lifted the tape. She then wrapped it around Aqua again.

_"Oh wow, she is 36 inches. So a C-Cup. Not bad." _C.C. thought to herself.

C.C;, to have some fun, pinched Aqua, on purpose. Aqua already being embarrassed, moaned a bit.

"Commander. Please stop. It's embarrassing." Aqua said as she clenched her teeth tightly.

"Oh. Our friend here seems a little turned on. Am I right Luna?" C.C. teased.

"No, your wrong," Aqua said, trying to defended herself but with a face full of embarrassment.

"Uh..." Luna herself kept her mouth shut. Even her face was fully red of excitement and embarrassment.

"Hmm. You girls. Really are cute. Lets just get this over with." C.C. said in a teasing tone.

30 minutes have passed. And the both the men and women have finished their physicals. C.C. walked out of the room with a smirk, laughing to herself, to look for Lelouch. She figured he would be with Nunnally since they were attending her mild injuries. And to her amusement she was correct. She saw Lelouch with Nunnally. Doing his best to still baby her.

"You know she isn't a little kid anymore." C.C. said from the doorway.

"A brother can dream can't he." He replied back.

"C.C.! You're ok!" Nunnally yelled with tears and a smile on her face.

"Of course I am. There is no way I'm going to leave your bone-headed brother on his own." She said mockingly.

"Quite the comedian aren't you Ceceniah?"

"Why of course. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a playmate to hang around with."

"And you keep joking, even after that injury you had." He said with a serious tone.

"Yes. If I don't help lighten or heat-up the mood then no one would enjoy themselves. Especially you Lelouch."

"Wait. You think I don't know how to enjoy myself?"

"Yup. And you know I'm the only person that can 'help' you 'enjoy' yourself." She said with a devilish grin.

"My, My. What am I ever going to do with you C.C.."

"Hold me and love me."

"She's right you know." Nunnally butt in with a smile.

"Great. Not you too Nunnally."

"What can I say. I'm a girl too big brother. And I enjoy watching all the lovey-dovey stuff that couples do."

"You are a girl. It shouldn't amaze me."

C.C. enters the room and sits on the other side of Nunnally. "So how are you feeling Nunnally?"

"The same as usual. I only got some bumps and scratches. No biggy." Nunnally said with a smile.

"You're a tough girl. Just like me Nunnally. I really like that." Said C.C. as she ruffled Nunnally's hair.

"Well, I had to learn from somewhere. And I chose to learn from you."

"How nice of you."

"You have been the only female-figure I have. So I did my best to learn from you."

"Well, you made a right decision. C.C. is a good role model." Lelouch said as he looked at C.C.

"Well you two love birds, Get going. I'll be fine here by myself for now. Have fun! And that's an order from the Empress of Britannia." She ordered them with another smile.

"Yes, your Highness," C.C. bowed. She then pulled Lelouch up from his chair.

"Uh, wait...Nunnally..." Lelouch said trying to break free.

"I told you Lelouch. It is an order." Nunnally replied.

"So whatever she says goes Lelouch." C.C. added as she kept pulling him out.

**. . .**

"I see. So she is in the ICU right now." Suzaku said with a worried expression.

"Yes. And We don't know when she will get out. Kallen was lucky. Her opponent shredded her hatch. Which gave her the chance to escape. Good thing that she did choose to run away. Because he destroyed the Guren after that." Jeremiah said giving him the details.

"This is not going to be good for the Black Knights, nor Britannia."

"Agreed."

"Alright. Don't announce this information to anyone back in Britannia."

"Why is that?"

"Because; If any insurrection groups get a hold of this Intel about the Knight of One, they will strike."

"Alright. Then we will keep this between the Knights of the Round."

"Good."

**. . .**

"Where are you taking me C.C.?"

She didn't reply. She kept walking forward without looking at him.

"C.C.. Answer me." He said with a demanding voice.

She stopped. And slowly let go of his arm. Lelouch just stood there puzzled.

"Hey C.C., are you alright?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She just stood there. Without speaking. He then noticed water at her feet, and it kept dripping. He looked up towards the ceiling; but there was no holes and it wasn't leaking.

"You want to know something Lelouch." C.C. finally spoke.

"And what would that 'something' be CC.?"

"That after all that pain. I can finally walk and talk to you."

"Yeah, and what about it?"

She stood the same as before. Without moving. "I can do all that, but not even once you have held me. Or told me that you care. For those two reasons is why I kept living for this past year. So you could hold me and tell me that you love me." She said as she finally looked back at him. With tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry C.C.. I haven't noticed."

"I know you haven't. But it's alright."

"How can it be alright! All I have done is ignore you since you have healed. That is something I shouldn't be doing."

"But you did. And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Lelouch said as he wrapped C.C. in his arms and kissed her gently. Not wanting to hurt her.

After a minute, Lelouch pulls away slowly as he keeps his eyes on C.C.

"What did you think of that?" He asked.

"It was nice. But it could have been better." C.C. admitted truthfully.

Lelouch gives a sly smile. "I guess you are right. I just did that out of the blue. But I did try my best to make it sweet."

"And you did a good job. It was sweet. It made me all warm inside. I appreciate it."

"And I appreciate you."

C.C. gave her trademark smirk. "Oh stop it, my Little Demon."

"I'm not lying about that, my Emerald Witch."

The two then kissed again. And kept kissing, Lelouch then lifted C.C. by her legs while C.C. held on to him by his neck. He headed towards the bed and gently dropped C.C. on it. He got on top of her and looked at her.

"Should we be doing this C.C.?" Lelouch asked as he gasped for air.

"No, but why not? We are alone in here aren't we?" She replied gasping for air as well.

"True, but if we get caught in the act..."

"Then we get caught." Said C.C., with a piercing straight face.

"Very well then, my Witch."

"Then shall we, my Demon..."

_Chapter 10; End..._

_**A/N: Well, this is Chap 10. Tell me what you guys think and Review Please. Oh, and I would like to thanks my viewers in the US for reading, In December I had over 1 Thousand people read my story in the US alone. I know it is not many but it has come a long way since Chap 1. And to all the other readers around the world I would like to say Thanks! As well! Because without any of you guys and girls I wouldn't have kept writing. I hope you all are doing well. Ero7 out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Life After Life

**A/N: This chapter is rated 'M', please I advise people to monitor this if little kids are reading this story. I will also understand if I get hate mail. Enjoy. -Ero7-**

**Chapter 11:**

_Chapter 11; Start…_

"We are here everyone! Please come out carefully and in single-file line." Ordered Jeremiah through the Transport intercom to his and the other two transport.

Everyone in the transports looked at each other. Some laughed, some cried, and others got up in joy.

Jeremiah put down the intercom microphone and turned to Suzaku. "We finally got out of that hell hole."

"Yeah we did. Now we just need to get the Empress back to the Palace. Unharmed." Suzaku added.

"Indeed. What about Master Lelouch and Mistress C.C.?"

"We need to keep them in the dark. If people find out Lelouch is still alive then there might be a revolt throughout the Empire."

"You say 'might', but you aren't really sure are you."

"Oh course. It's only a theory."

"Alright. I wouldn't like to think of you as an enemy, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Neither would I Jeremiah. You are a great pilot. And a good caretaker for Nunnally. That is enough for me to want to be friends with you."

"Same here. I live to serve the Imperial Family. Especially Empress Nunnally."

"Alright then. I'll be getting ready to return to my duty. You and the other Knights of the Round better prepare yourselves for what is to come. I don't think it will be easy from here on out."

"Agreed and Understood, Knight of Zero. "

"I'll take my leave." Suzaku added as he left the Control Room. _"Nothing is going to get any better from this point onwards. So we better guard Nunnally as best we can. The same goes for Lelouch and C.C.."_

The Transport doors slowly opened, everyone started walking out in a single-file line. People were waiting for them already. Family members waiting to see if their loved ones returned. Jeremiah instructed people through his Sutherland-Sieg, with Anya and Lance riding in their respected Knightmares as well. Suzaku and the Zero Squad members went looking for Lelouch and C.C.. Mary joined them with Nunnally in her wheelchair.

"Hey Suzaku. What are you guys looking for?" Asked Mary.

"We're looking for Lelouch and C.C., have you seen them?"

"Last time I saw them was in Lady C.C.'s ER room last night." Mary answered.

"I also saw them, but they were in my room." Nunnally added.

"I see. 1st Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir!" Aqua replied.

You take Zero squad and look for them in the Empress's room. The Empress, Mary and I will look for them in C.C.'s ER room."

"Yes Sir, understood. "

Zero Squad went towards Nunnally's room to look for Lelouch and C.C., while the others headed for C.C.'s old ER room.

"So where do you think they will be Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just want to find them."

"Well that should be easy then." Mary added with a cheerful smile.

"You're a positive thinker. Aren't you Mary?"

"Well, I try my best to be." She added with another cheerful smile. _"If not, then all those bad memories will start to come back…" _She told herself.

"So how old are you Mary?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm 15, I'll be sixteen on New Year's Day."

"That's a few months from now. I'll be turning 16 myself. But everyone in the Empire thinks I'm already 16, but I'm not yet. Mine is in October, the 25th." Nunnally said with a cheerful smile of her own.

"Your still a kid. And you're already in the military. That isn't right." Suzaku said.

"Not much difference from when you started. You were still 16 yourself, Suzaku Kururugi." Mary told him as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You got me there. Let's keep searching ok?"

"Yup!" Yelled both girls.

. . .

"Huh…So Master Zero nor Madam C.C. are here." Riuk said, scratching his head.

"Let's keep looking. They have to be in this Transport." Aqua ordered.

"Yes Lieutenant!" The others said.

. . .

Lelouch slowly stirred awake.

Lelouch eyes slowly opened. "Wha? When did I fall asleep?" Lelouch asked himself.

He felt something warm wrapped around him, more around his waist. He reached his left hand towards the warmth and felt something. Something that wasn't his, but that was feminine. Soft and delicate to the touch. He soon remembered the events of what took place last night.

"_Should we be doing this C.C.?" Lelouch asked as he gasped for air._

"_No, but why not? We are alone in here aren't we?" She replied gasping for air as well._

"_True, but what if we get caught in the act…"_

"_Then we get caught." C.C. said with a piercing straight face._

"_Very well then, my Witch."_

"_Then shall we, my Demon…"_

"Then that's how last night's 'moment' began." Lelouch whispered to himself.

He embraced C.C.'s head towards himself. Holding her as gently as he could. C.C. then started to stir herself. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist once more. Lelouch just stayed there, with a smile on his face. Seeing the face of the woman he can't live without. The girl, who never cared for anyone in her life, now became his one and only world. He kissed her forehead. With that, she finally awoke.

"Why hello there sleepy head." Lelouch teased.

She grinned. "Why is it that I get such a warm feeling waking up in your arms?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It's because you are the only person that can make me smile from my heart. And the only person who I truly love, Lelouch." She said through half closed eyes.

"And you are mine, Ceceniah."

"Oh stop it. You're making me excited."

"Excited for what?"

"Excited to go another round in the sheets."

Lelouch turned pale from surprise.

"So what do you say Lelouch? Can you make the magic happen a second time?" C.C. said to him, in a seductive voice.

"You really want to go again?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Of course, it wouldn't be healthy if I kept you from enjoying yourself." She said in a teasing tone.

"Wha...What makes you say that?" He asked confused.

"Well, for One; Your 'buddy' has been knocking at my 'door' for some time now…"

Lelouch just laid there in shock. Not even realizing what she was saying was true.

"And Two; I really like your 'buddy' coming 'over 'for a visit every now-and-then." She whispered quietly and seductively in his ear.

Lelouch then pinned C.C. on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked confused

"Since you insist, he'll come over right now."

"Wha…wait…"

It was too late for C.C. to say anything. All she did was wince from the unexpected 'visit'.

"So what do you think C.C.? Enjoying the 'visit'?" Lelouch said in a calm voice after 5 minutes had passed.

"Ye…Yes. Very much." She replied.

She pulled herself up by using Lelouch's arms. And held on to him by his neck, while she wrapped her legs tighter and tighter around his waist. They kept at it for another 10 minutes.

"I'm at my limit this time. Just...!" She screamed.

"As you wish." He said to her.

The door then opened as the 'visit' came to an end. With Suzaku, Mary, and Nunnally standing at the doorway. Suzaku quickly covered both of the younger girl's eyes from the scene.

"Girls, wait for me out here. Will you please?" Suzaku said as he kicked them just in time and locked them out of the room.

Suzaku then restored his composure and turned around at Lelouch and C.C.

"What the hell Lelouch! What's the meaning of this?" Suzaku whispered.

"Its what it looks like Suzaku. Nothing more, nothing less." C.C. replied, before fainting from the feeling.

"It's what she said." Lelouch added.

"I know that. But what I would like to know is why now of all times."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone is getting off. And it would be bad if anyone saw you or C.C. right now."

"I understand. But is there any way we can get off anywhere more secluded. This area is a little to public."

"Yeah, of course. But you guys will need to stay in here. The two of you can get off at the base, so no need to worry about it."

"Alright then. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem Lelouch." Suzaku said as he turned around to leave.

"Alright, but hey…"

"Yeah?" Suzaku said as he faced Lelouch again.

"What did you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you see when C.C. and I…"

"Were having your moment of 'fun'?"

"Yeah, lets call it that."

"Just that. I got the girls out as fast as I could."

"Quick thinking. So…have you ever…"

"No, I haven't."

"I see. What about Nunnally?"

"She hasn't either. But many others have been pushing her to do so to start the Imperial Family again."

"I see. So would you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Would you be Nunnally's first and only lover Suzaku?"

Suzaku just stood there, with a confused look on his face...

"Lelouch…what are you saying?"

"I'm asking you as her brother. Would you take care of her? And love her like you did Euphie?"

"I…can't believe you are asking me this Lelouch."

"Think about it Suzaku. She adores you, she cares for you like if you were family. And also, think about Euphie's dream. To see the world become a gentler place. Euphie and Nunnally both wished for that world. And you will finally be able to do it. And take care of Nunnally like you said you would."

"You would give me Nunnally?"

"Of course. You are my closest friend. I wouldn't give her nor the Empire to anyone else. You can start a family with her. With no one causing any problems."

"I can't do that Lelouch..."

"Why not?"

"How would Nunnally feel about this?"

"It wouldn't matter. She loves you too much to argue against it."

""How would you know?"

"I've talked to her. I asked her if she liked you, and she said she loves you."

"Really?"

"but that was over 2 years ago. I can't say about know. You will just have to ask her yourself."

"I can't believe it...but how will I know you are telling the truth?"

Lelouch offered Suzaku his hand. "Just shake my hand."

"I...don't know what to say about this Lelouch."

"There is nothing to say. Just shake my hand, its all yours. No strings attached."

"If I can make this world a peaceful one. Then I agreed to your terms." Suzaku said as he shook Lelouch's hand.

"Good. Oh, one last thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you be able to get C.C. and I a place to live and a place to work? We will be living as commoners from this day forward, with Mary as our daughter, if she wants to." Lelouch added.

"That won't be a problem. I'll even enroll her at Ashford."

"I can't accept that if it means she will be in Japan."

"Like I said, it won't be a problem. Milly had the school rebuilt here in Britannia. In New Pendragon to be exact. So you can have Mary go there without a problem."

"I see. Then thank you Suzaku." Lelouch then turned towards C.C., then back to Suzaku. "I'll get C.C. ready by the time we reach the base."

"Alright. Then I'll see you two later."

"Later."

Suzaku walked out the room. Lelouch then sighed a breath of relief. He ran his hands through his hair, and crashed into the chair next to the bed.

"I'm glad…to finally be able to let Nunnally go and live her life without having me to interfere."

"She will miss you greatly." Said C.C. as she looked towards the other side of the room.

Lelouch turned to face her, "I know she will...But its better for her to focus on her life then to worry about me."

"But she will either way." C.C. added, still looking the other way.

"I'll make her forget about me. Besides, I have a woman who needs my undivided attention." He said smiling.

She then turned around, smiling back at him. "And that woman is really going to love being with you. Not to mention that our 'daughter' will also want to be with you, Daddy."

"Oh stop you witch."

"I will when I finish getting ready." C.C. said as she got up from the bed.

Naked, C.C. walked over towards Lelouch and sat on his lap.

"You want to go again?" Lelouch question.

"No, I don't. I just want to feel your warmth. I'm cold." She said snuggling up on him.

"Then I advise you to put on some clothes. It will make you feel much warmer then you do now."

"Oh alright." She said agitated. She stood up and looked for you clothes in the drawers of the room; Where they keep all the personal effects of the room's host. She pulled out her panties and showed them to Lelouch. "These are mine correct? I wore all white but these are black."

"We had to get you a new change of clothes. Since your other outfit was all covered in blood."

"I see. Then these will do fine. I never was a picky person for my outfits."

"Alright then, finish as fast as you can. I'll see you at the Docking Bay where all the Knightmares are located."

"Sure. I'll be done in a minute."

Lelouch left the room and head towards the Docking Bay.

. . .

Vincent is seen cleaning the Cockpit of his White and Gold Shinkirō.

"I see you have the Shinkirō. The only one left of its kind." Lelouch said from below.

"I see you know your Knightmares stranger." Vincent said out of view, inside of the Knightmare.

"Why of course, I have gotten to ride in many different kinds of Knightmare throughout my lifetime. This Knightmare in particular."

"Why's that?" Vincent said with curiosity.

"Because I rode the original Shinkirō."

"Oh really? How can that be? Only Zero and Lelouch vi Britannia were said to ride the original." He said coming out of the cockpit and looking at Lelouch.

"I see you don't know me then." Lelouch said as he closed his eyes and gave a small smirk. "It's because I am Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia. Is there anything more I have to say?"

"Yes,"

"And what would that be."

"Prove it. Prove to me that you are Zero."

"Very well then…I…Lelouch vi Britannia comman…"

"Lelouch. Stop where you are, and don't say another word." Yelled a female voice from behind him.

Lelouch turned around and saw who it was, it was C.C..

"Lelouch. Don't finish that sentence."

"Why not?"

"Just get over here will you. Then I'll tell you why not." C.C. ordered

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed. And walked towards C.C.

C.C. pulled his face towards her own. "Lelouch, don't you remember what I told you back at the hotel room."

"No, I can't recall."

"Then I'll make you remember."

C.C. moved his face closer to hers. As if she was going to kiss him, but she instead whispered in his ear.

"Since you know hold a Code within you. You are not allowed to use your Geass anymore. That is part of what happens when you become immortal, like I have." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'll tell you more about it when we're alone. Now come on, we can't linger around here."

"Alright."

C.C. then turned around ready to walk away. But before she could to walk off with Lelouch, Lance stopped them.

"I see. So you are the real Zero, and Lelouch vi Britannia." He said to them as he came down off of the Shinkirō. "Since C.C. wouldn't be with just any ordinary guy around the street."

"You are correct. And who might you be if I may ask?"

"Vincent. Vincent Langston. The Knight of Six."

"A Knight of the Round."

"Yes, and I vowed to protect the Empress to the very end. Unlike the previous Knights, who only wanted power." Vincent said sternly.

"Good, then to me. You are worthy of piloting this Knightmare. The best of its time." Lelouch said as he walked towards the Shinkirō, placing his hand on the Knightmare, remembering the feel and cold nature that comes from metal.

Lelouch turned around to face him, "I'm sorry if I caused you any problems. I...just wanted to know who piloted the new Shinkirō. And see it one more time."

"Its alright, you should've just asked." Vincent said as he shrugged his shoulders. "And if you would like to know, this Knightmare was built nicely. I would like to thank you for helping in the process of making the Shinkirō." Vincent offered his hand.

Lelouch slowly raised his, and shook Vincent's offered hand. "No problem, it saved my life countless number of times. So you're in safe hands."

"Yes, your highness." Vincent knelt down on one knee, showing his respect.

Lelouch thank him, and with C.C., left the Hanger Room but stayed in the Docking Bay, waiting for Suzaku.

After a few minutes of waiting, Suzaku appeared in a shuttle. "You guys ready?"

"Yes, we are." Lelouch replied.

"Get in then. We have places to be and people to meet."

"I catch your drift. Lets head out." Lelouch and C.C. stepped inside the shuttle.

They launched and headed towards the Military base, where Britannian and Black Knight personnel are deployed. Behind them, the Zero Squad soon followed in a shuttle of their own. Not to mention the Knights of the Round also followed close behind.

"I guess we have in escort. So who is staying with Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"She is coming with us. She is with the Zero Squad at the moment. So she'll be fine for now."

"Alright. So how far are we?"

"Not to far. It will take about 5 minutes, so don't get too comfortable in here."

"Understood." C.C. replied and snuggled up closer to Lelouch.

. . .

After awhile they came up towards the base. Personnel from both factions were lined up outside of the base, waiting for the arrival of Zero and Empress Nunnally.

Lelouch then realized something. "Suzaku..."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mary?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She is riding her Gareth."

"Alright then. I was just wondering since I didn't see her with us or Nunnally."

"Alright."

"One more thing Suzaku..."

"What is it Lelouch?"

"I want a Knightmare for her."

"For C.C.?"

"No, for Mary. I want to give her her own personal Knightmare Frame. What do you say?"

"It could be a possibility...but why?"

"If something were to happen, I would like her to be able to defend herself. I also would like for you to talk to Nunnally about making her a Round."

"Lelouch. That will be a very difficult procedure. And what about her piloting skills? Have you seen her drive a Knightmare before?""

"Yes, and she is a good pilot. As good as you and Kallen. If not better."

"Are you really saying that? Kallen and I are the best Knightmare pilots in the world. And you expect a 15 year old girl to be able to beat us?"

"Yes, I do."

Suzaku just looked at him. "Fine, whatever you say. I'll send out the request. It should be easy, since we are getting new models for the military."

"I see."

"We're here, so get ready you two."

"Alright then." said C.C. as she stretched her legs out.

"So you both are choosing to live normal lives then?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, we are." C.C. answered first.

"To be honest, it was my idea." Lelouch added.

"How come? Why such a sudden change?"

"Well," Lelouch started, he then looked at C.C., then turned back to Suzaku. "I'm choosing this way of life for C.C.'s sake."

"You what?" C.C. blurted out.

"I'm doing this for you. Neither of us are needed anymore in this world. So think about it; It would be better if we just live quiet, peaceful lives don't you think? Since neither of us will die in the foreseen future." Lelouch explained.

"So you are immortal as well Lelouch. That helps clear some things."

"Why is that?" Lelouch asked.

"I wondered how you were still alive. The only logical explanation for me was to think you somehow got immortality. And since Geass is able to give people immortality, I thought that you had gained that power."

"I myself didn't know I had immortality. I have only been awake for 2-3 days."

"Question is; How will you spend your immortality." C.C. asked.

Lelouch turned towards C.C., and tightly wrapped his arm around her. "I only plan to live it with my Emerald Witch. And with all of my friends as long as I can."

Suzaku smiled, and so did C.C.

The side door of the Shuttle wore the Mask. He stepped out first, and whispered to Lelouch. "Get changed and cover your guy's faces. We don't want anyone to notice you both."

Lelouch nodded. Suzaku closed the side door and went on his way.

"Come on C.C., we have to get changed." Lelouch said turning to her.

"Already ahead of you." She said, only wearing her bra and panties in front of him.

"You witch." Lelouch replied with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"You know you like it, Lelouch. So hurry up and get changed yourself."

After a minute they stepped outside, C.C. first wearing a Black Knight uniform. She took a quick spin in a circle in the uniform. "It's very comfortable, I like it." She said staring at Lelouch through the visor

"I did need to get uniforms that my soldiers could fight in." Lelouch added as he stepped out as well, adjusting his visor.

"So what do you think? Does it look cute? Or a bit dirty?" C.C. asked showing off the skirt she was wearing.

"Put that down. That's yours and mine alone, don't show it off to anyone." Lelouch whispered sternly

"Oh calm down. I am wearing shorts underneath. Not to mention I also put on knee-high leggings to be on the safe side. So no need to get possessive over me." She said with her smirk.

After they finished playing around they looked around. Suzaku walked up to them.

"Come on you two. The sooner we get to the base the faster we can arrange everything for you three." Suzaku whispered.

"Alright." Lelouch replied.

Suzaku then walked over to the other shuttle. Waiting for Nunnally to get out.

The Shuttle opened and Empress Nunnally vi Britannia rolled out on the ramp with the Zero Squad.

"It is good to see you Empress." Suzaku said through the mask.

"Same here Zero. Shall we enter?"

"Of course Mi'Lady." Suzaku pushed Nunnally along, with Lelouch, C.C., and Zero Squad close behind. Mary stayed with the Knights of the Round.

**. . .**

"Get her to the ICU! Quickly!" Yelled a doctor.

An orderly pushed Kallen as fast as he could with Gino, and Ohgi running beside him. Kallen was unconscious, having bandages wrapped around her head. She was still in her Pilot uniform: The uniform has both of the legs torn off, the left arm burned in places, Kallen has cuts, gashes and bruises all around her body. The most noticeable is a deep gash over her left eye. A doctor stands next to the Operating Room, and stops Gino and Ohgi from entering.

"I'm sorry but you can not go any further. We have to begin surgery right away." Said the doctor.

"Now wait just a minute!" Gino yelled.

Ohgi grabbed onto him, and pulled him back. "We can't interfere Gino, all we can do now is wait until they finish."

Gino pulled himself loose. "Alright, I'll be in the Waiting Room." Gino then walked off.

Oghi turned towards the doctor. "Forgive him please. He has had a very stressful day."

"It's alright. I see a lot of men like that. Worried about their lovers."

"Sorry sir, you have that wrong. They are not seeing each other. Well, not at this moment anyway." Ohgi said with a sigh of relief.

"I see. It doesn't matter anyway. We will get her fixed up and good as new for you all. No worries."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Ohgi left the room, and headed towards the Waiting Room. When he got there he saw Gino just sitting down by himself.

Ohgi walked up to him, "Don't worry about it Gino. Kallen will be alright. She's been through circumstances much worse than this."

"I believe you. But why do I have a feeling that she isn't going to make it out of this one?"

"You just never know Gino. We can only wait, and is even torture for the best of us."

Gino sighed while Ohgi sat across from him.

**. . .**

"Get everything started. We don't have much time." Tohdoh ordered.

The door slid open, Suzaku, Lelouch, Nunnally and C.C. stepped in.

"Tohdoh, how is everything here?" Suzaku asked.

"1 minute behind schedule. Other then that, everything else is good."

"Good, and Anya's present? How is it?"

"Just arrived, and it looks like it will suit her."

"Good. The Mordred is still badly damaged, but this new model should be faster, and more feminine."

"True."

"She is turning into normal girl. She remembers things that happened long ago, and she is smiling a lot more. I'm glad Jeremiah was able to cure her from the Emperor's and Lady Marianne's Geass. She can finally be normal."

"That's good. We need Knights that know emotion. An Anya, even though she is still young she can put up quite a fight." Tohdoh added.

"Agreed. Now we need to take care of this problem. Former Nobles have been causing problems around the Capital. I need all of you to get yourselves ready. We may have another fight for peace in our hands." Nunnally remarked.

"Yes MiLady. You heard her, all of you! Get to your stations and prepare for a search." Tohdoh ordered. He left the room and went towards the hangar area. _"I'll lead the search for now. You all can join whenever you please."_ Tohdoh said over the intercom.

"Understood. Take care of yourself 'General' Tohdoh." Suzaku replied.

_"You still call me by that? It doesn't matter, I appreciate it."_

"No problem." Suzaku said, he turned off the intercom and focused his attention to Nunnally and the others. "So, what should we do next?"

_Chapter 11; End..._

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I am sorry it took a bit, but I had some problems getting back on to FF. Review and Comment on this chapter. Thank You! -Ero7-**


	12. Chapter 12

Life After Life

**Chapter 12:**

_Chapter 12; Start..._

"We would like to inform you all that the Operation was a success." Said the doctor, cleaning off his hands and walking into the Waiting Room.

Gino and Ohgi stood up. Slowly, smiles came to their faces and they cheered.

"So how is she right now doctor?" Ohgi asked.

"Still unconscious. But she should make a full recovery."

"That is great to hear. Thank You so much!" Gino yelled with happiness.

"No problem." The doctor said laughingly. "You can see her whenever you two want. Like I said, she is unconscious but you can she how she turned out."

"Yes sir. Once again, thank you." Ohgi added.

. . .

"Empress, there is someone here that would like to see you." Said an Army Officer of Britannia.

"Alright, let them in." Replied Nunnally.

The door slid open and a Green-Eyed, Black-haired girl jumped into the room.

"Hello! I'm back and bring greetings for everyone from Japan and China!" Said the 16 year-old girl.

"Kaguya!" Suzaku said surprised

"Not to mention that we will be here awhile." Another girl added, but with White hair and Red eyes.

"Empress Tianzi? You're here as well?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course. Call me Jiang Lihua from now on, it is my real name after all." Tianzi explained.

"And its great to see everyone again anyway." Added a man standing next to Tianzi with a cane.

"Xingke!" Suzaku said. "I thought you weren't going to leave China?"

"I was, I'm an ambassador and Bodyguard for Jiang Lihua right now."

"I'm surprised. Take a seat please, anywhere is fine."

"Thank you."

Xingke sat on a normal chair with Tianzi standing next to him.

"What is the special occasion? Having the Three Most Powerful Women in history here together in one room?" Vincent asked coming thru the door.

"Ah Sir Vincent, nice of you to show up. And Anya?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm here. You need me for something?"

"Actually yes. We need everyone here expose something. All Military Personnel please take a break and head to you Barracks."

"Yes Sir!" They all replied in unison, and left the Control Room.

"Alright. You two, come over here." Suzaku gestured to Lelouch and C.C. "These two would like to make a statement. Please remove your visors."

C.C. removed hers first.

"It's C.C.! What is she doing here? I thought she left the Empire and went into hiding." Asked Xingke.

"I did." She remarked as she took a seat. "But urgent business came up, so I returned."

"I see. What kind of urgent business?" Xingke wondered

"Business with the Empress. Not to mention that there are other things that also have my attention." She smirked

"Which is why she is here with us today. Now, lets get back to our main focus everyone." Suzaku explained. "Now sir. Can you identify yourself?" He asked Lelouch.

"No problem." He replied as he too removed the visor he wore. "It's nice to see you all again."

Everyone just stood frozen in shock, all except Suzaku and Nunnally. After a brief period of silence someone finally spoke.

"Le-Lelouch..." Kaguya was the first to talk.

"I thought..." Xingke started to say, but let it trail off due to shock.

"Yes. I'm back, but I am not here cause any problems for any of you." He replied as he walked over to C.C.

"How can we believe that?" Xingke muttered as he placed Lihua/Tianzi behind him.

"Because I'm only here to be with C.C., her and I have a contract. And that entails I have to be with her no matter what." Lelouch explained with a brief smile.

"He's telling you the truth, so there is no need to worry about Lelouch or I." C.C. added.

"Well, now that introductions have been done. Lets get back into full swing, we have to figure out what we are up against and what are their true intentions." Suzaku intervened with a clap of his hands.

"Suzaku's right. We shouldn't be wasting any time. Nunnally is in danger and so is the peace of the world if we lose her." Lelouch added.

"Now we need to gather our resources and send out spies to gather Intel for us." Suzaku explained.

"We should take this slowly, if we rush into this blindly we can make a crucial mistake and we can end up risking Nunnally and the security of the New World." Added C.C. as she and Lelouch walked closer to everyone.

"Then lets test them? Put me in the line of fire and see how they respond?" Nunnally offered.

"No! That is not a risk I'm willing to take. Not to mention we have many other ways to deal with them." Lelouch disagreed in anger.

"He is right Nunnally, we can't risk you by having you out in the open to get shot by anyone." Suzaku added.

"The longer we can keep you safe and out of harms way the easier it will be to keep the peace, Nunnally." C.C. knelt down to look at Nunnally, explaining.

"I guess you are right." Nunnally reluctantly agreed.

"I know I'm right, I don't need neither you or Lelouch getting injured because of reckless actions." C.C. said with a smile.

"C.C.'s right Nunnally, the more we think the better chances we have at keeping everyone alive." Lelouch confirmed with a smile of his own.

"All right then." Nunnally nodded.

_Chapter 12; End..._

_**A/N, I would to apologize for such a LONG pause, I haven't had much time these days to write. If I still have people reading my story then thank you, I really appreciate, if you are new then I recommend you start from the beginning.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Life After Life

**Chapter 13:**

_Chapter 13; . . ._

A couple of weeks have passed since the initial attack on Empress Nunnally, and everyone has been hard at work. Nunnally has been coordinating plans with Lelouch and her Generals while Mary and C.C. have been working on their combat skills. Aqua, Luna, Riuk and Shen have been doing Officer Training with Tohdoh and Chiba as ordered by Lelouch.

Aqua and Luna had been training with Chiba while the guys were training with Tohdoh. During their training they each learned something new about themselves which wasn't available to them before but that made reasonable sense to each of their individual skill sets:

Aqua's specialty flourished when she was around water; mainly during Ocean Combat.

Luna's ability took its form during the night; fighting as a shadow under the cover of night. A silent-born killer.

Riuk showed promise in being able to fight battles where his skills are tested to their limits.

And lastly, Shen, he showed a good understanding on heavy weaponry, just like his older brother, Toru Yoshida.

During todays break, the four former members of the Zero Squad met together in the lounging area of the Black Knights Britannian Embassy/Base.

Aqua was bent over with her hands on her knees from exhaustion doing her best to stabilize her breathing again.

"Mami, how are things with Lady Chiba?" Riuk had asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Good to be honest with you, and hey, what's up with you calling me "Mami" all of a sudden?" She replied with a questioning glare.

"Oh, so you are saying that you have no idea what I'm talking about?" He joked. "I've heard Luna call you that the other day." He whispered in her ear.

Mamimi, named "Aqua" for her appearance, began to blush. _"Oh crap, when did he hear? The only time Luna had called me that was when . . .," _Aqua thought to herself before her face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry Aqua I'm not one to torture someone with their secrets, in your case your relationship with Luna. I'm happy for the both of you. Luna is like a little sister to me and I wouldn't trust her to anyone else but you, lieutenant." He answered her with a rare smile of his.

"Thanks Riuk. I really appreciate your support." Aqua replied, feeling more relaxed.

"No problem lieutenant."

"Hey! You two busy talking to one another that I'm going to get ignored?" Shen joked as he draped his arms around Aqua and Riuk's necks.

"Not at all. We just haven't gotten the chance to see you lately, Shen." Riuk was the first to reply.

Aqua then jumped in fright for a moment when someone wrapped his or her arms around her without knowing.

"You smell nice Mami." Luna said as she laid her head on Aqua's right shoulder while she was holding her by her waist.

"What? What are you saying, I smell horrible." Aqua stated.

"Maybe, but it is the same smell I get from you when we are alone together during the night." Luna whispered.

"Wow, get a room you two." Riuk played.

"We actually do share a room together, and it's wonderfully every night." Luna continued to talk.

"Luna, stop! You're embarrassing me in front of the guys." Aqua blushed.

Luna only snickered. "That is what I was going for." She then let go of Aqua's waist and placed her fingers to Aqua's sides.

"You wouldn't! You know that if you try it that I will not forgive you." Aqua warned with a concerned look on her face.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Luna laughed and began running her fingers up and down Aqua's sides, causing the latter to go weak in the knees and laugh uncontrollably.

"You'll pay for this, Luna. I swear it." Aqua said laughing as Luna continued to tickle her.

Shen laughed as well at the sight while Riuk snickered quietly.

Riuk was the first to regain his composure, "I see you two are still goofing off as usual."

That only made Shen roll his eyes as he continued to laugh.

"It's the only way I can "play" with her without getting into trouble." Luna admitted.

"Is that so? Then you better watch yourself then." He replied as he pointed back to them.

Luna looked confused then realized that her love, Aqua, was no longer laughing. When she decided to look back towards her she saw that Aqua was holding her wrists with her hands. She also noticed that Aqua had locked her legs in place around her waist, making escape almost impossible Luna.

"Hey, lets talk about this." Luna said innocently.

"Its to late to talk. I warned you, Luna. Now you pay the price." Aqua let out with a smile.

With Aqua wrapped around her body, Luna was forced to stay down, and her only thought was of standing up. To her dismay, she only fell back down to the ground with the added weight.

With Luna unable to stand, Aqua took that as her chance and leaned forward, pushing Luna backwards and onto the floor. With her "prey" now pinned, Aqua unhooked her legs from Luna's waist and used her superior strength and weight to keep her down.

"Not nice Mami." Luna said in a sigh of defeat.

"I know, but you weren't playing nice either, so we're even." Aqua said leaned closer into Luna's face.

Luna blushed with anticipation. Her expression relaxed, eyes turned to slits with desire for her lover.

"You have a cute face Luna, I thought you should know that." Aqua stated as she cupped Luna's face with her hand.

As this went on, the guys now felt as if they were intruding in something that they shouldn't interfere with. They acknowledged the thought and decided to turn and leave the room but before they got the chance, they saw The Knight of One standing before them.

"Lady Stadfeld . . ." Shen let out in a scared tone. "You're alive . . ."

"I am." Kallen replied with a small smile. "I see that you four made it out alive as well. I'm sorry to hear about Tamaru and Wakashi."

It's fine ma'am, I was told they went out fighting, they at least gave it their all." Riuk added.

"Lady Stadfeld, if I may ask, why you are here?" Shen asked

"I came to check on you all. I was also informed that you four were going under some intense training, is that true?" Kallen asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Riuk answered, "We are, I'm not really sure what it is for but Master Zero told us we were training to be the next Four Holy Swords. I think it's for something entirely different though."

"I see."

"Have things been going well for you ma'am?" Riuk asked.

"I guess, if you call being in the hospital for almost a whole month good, then yeah it was swell." Kallen joked.

"Didn't mean it that way Lady Stadfeld." He apologized.

"No, its alright." She replied as she looked down towards the floor, with a small smirk visible on her face. "I . . . I want to apologize to you all."

All four members looked startled, they've never heard nor seen their Former Commander apologize to anyone.

"Why are you apologizing ma'am?" Aqua found herself say as she and Luna stood from the ground.

"I . . . I've was just notified by the hospital doctors this morning that because of the injuries I received from my last battle were so severe to my body, that I was ordered to strict bed rest from now on and that I am no longer fit to pilot any more Knightmares for the fear that I will die from the immense physical strain it will cause to my body." She explained to them, her voice threatening to crack.

_Chapter 13; . . ._

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my readers, old and new, for their support by reading "Life After Life", you all the best! :D I'll do my best to update as soon as possible for you all. Ero Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Life After Life

**Chapter 14:**

_Chapter 14; Start . . ._

"You can't be serious? There is no way Japan's _"Red Lotus" _is unable to continue piloting!" Aqua yelled out. "It can't be possible!"

"I know, but don't think of it as a bad thing. Hell, I'm 19 years old, I still have a lot of time ahead of me." Kallen reassured.

"But Commander . . ." Riuk began to say before Kallen cut him off by.

"I'm not your Commander anymore, and frankly, I haven't been for almost a whole year now. It's time for you four to rise through the ranks of the Black Knights. My sun may have set for this new adventure, but you all still have a lot to fight for." Kallen stated, looking past the guys as she stared at the girls. "You two especially. When I first met up with you all again out in the field it never occurred to me why you two were protecting each other's back so closely. Now I know why, because the two of you are lovers, am I right?" Kallen blushed.

Luna went red and Aqua did as well but was able to talk, "Please, I'm begging you Miss Kallen, don't tell anyone about Luna and I." Aqua pleaded.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not one to ruin someone else's love life, even if that person is of the same gender." Kallen admitted with a smile. "Now that Japan has its freedom I was able to open my mind to wider ideals. Just so you know, I'm a Liberalist. So you don't have to worry about me saying anything to the officials."

"Thank you ma'am" Luna thanked, bowing to Kallen then returned to Aqua's arms.

"No problem."

"So do you have any plans for your new life Lady Stadfeld?" Shen questioned.

"I do actually, since I'm no longer able to pilot the Guren, I may look into becoming a delegate. I have to represent Japan somehow, right?" Kallen replied with a smile on her face.

"Have you told anyone else ma'am?" Luna asks.

"No I haven't, I came looking for you all first since you are all that is left of the Zero Squad."

"MiLady . . ." Aqua sighed.

"I'm going to miss you all." Kallen replied with a slight smile on her face. "I think it is time for me to leave, you all should resume your training so you can become stronger, and hopefully you will be able to surpass even me." Was all Kallen said as she turned and walked away.

"The Knight of One . . . the Red Lotus . . ." Luna began.

"Has fallen from its stem, and withered away to disappear." Aqua ended.

"There isn't anything we can do for her, is there?" Shen asked honestly.

"She already accepted the fact that she will no longer be able to pilot, and not just for now but for the rest of her life." Riuk answered. "How tragic."

**. . .**

All Kallen could do was walk slowly and think back to what had transpired this past year.

Her memories of Lelouch giving his life for the world, finishing her schooling as her mother stood beside her, the Black Knights joining Britannia in its quest for peace, being knighted and becoming the Knight of One, her relationship with Gino going well, and just being able to represent Japan by being the main guardian of Empress Nunnally vi Britannia.

As she passed the Knights of the Round lounge room, all she could do was stare into the crest embedded above the doorframe.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" Asked a blond haired, blue eyed man. Otherwise known as the Knight of Two, Gino Weinberg.

"Gino . . ." Kallen called out.

"Hey, its good to finally see you out of the hospital Kallen." Gino stated as he embraced her. "I honestly thought we were going to lose you, Kallen."

"I thought the same thing, but I'm still alive."

"No kidding." Gino joked.

"I was terrified, Gino. I thought I wasn't going to be able to see any of you again!" Kallen yelled into his chest. She raised her arms and wrapped them around him.

Gino tightened his hold around her. "Don't worry Kallen, I won't let them lay a finger on you if I come across them."

"Thanks Gino."

"No problem." He let go and gazed into her face, giving her a smile, a smile she couldn't resist. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Lots. Again, thank you." Kallen replied.

"Good." Gino said happily.

"Hey! Gino! Our meeting is about to begin and we're expecting you . . . oh Kallen, I didn't know you were signed out today." Anya blurted out as she showed up from down the hall.

"Yeah, I was let out early this morning, nobody really knows that I'm out. Gino just happened to find me here." Kallen explained.

"That's great, because we need all the Knights of the Round for this meeting. Empress Nunnally said it was extremely urgent because she called in the Black Knights best pilots as well.

"Is it something major?" Gino questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it has something to do with the attacks from a few weeks ago." Anya tried to explain. "All that I know is that we are all needed."

"Then lets get going, we shouldn't keep the Empress waiting." Kallen ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Gino and Anya chimed.

Kallen and the others headed towards the meeting room; which was just a regular War Room fit for assembly purposes. As they made their way into the room it went silent.

The other three Knights of the Round were just in shock to see Kallen, they didn't suspect her to be up and about so early after her life-threatening injuries.

"Kōzuki . . ." Tohdoh let out.

The Knights walked up and congratulated Kallen, grateful to see her alive.

Vincent was the first to speak, "It's good to see you moving again, Kallen. We were really worried about you."

"Thanks, I really missed being around you all. All of you are like family to me, so it was difficult just being in bed rest." She joked.

"You shouldn't joke that way Kōzuki, you were just in a fight for your life. Remember that." Tohdoh reminded.

"I know that Master Tohdoh but I'm trying to see life as a chance to have fun then ending up in conflict." She replied.

"We know that Kallen but why a sudden change?" Vincent asked.

She began to fell uneasy, "Well, because I have things to tell you all. And I don't think that all of you will enjoy what I have to say." She said as she sighed to calm herself. "I have to resign as the Knight of One."

Everyone within the room dropped what they were doing and turned to look at Kallen. Especially Suzaku, Nunnally and Gino.

"What are you saying Kallen?" Questioned Suzaku.

"I'm telling you that I can no longer be the Knight of One." She said again.

"Why?" Suzaku kept pressing the question.

"I have to because the doctors said it best if I give up on piloting,"

"You can't be serious?" Gino intervened.

"But I am Gino, I'm telling the truth." She pleaded.

"So why? Why can't you pilot anymore?"

"I can no longer pilot because the doctors said that the force the Knightmares maneuver will be to much strain on my body, so I'm giving up on piloting." Kallen informed.

"Kallen . . . " Gino began to protest, but was quickly stopped by Kallen.

"There isn't anything the lot of you can do for me. Not to mention that the Guren Eight Elements was also destroyed doesn't help in me returning to battle any time soon anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that sweetie," Said a soft feminine voice from behind the them.

Kallen turned to look for who it was and to her surprise it was the creator of the Guren: Rakshata Chawla.

"Rakshata? What are you doing here? I thought you left to go back to Indian months ago?" Kallen asked in a flurry of questions.

"I did dearie, I just decided to come back because the Earl of Pudding requested my assist." Rakshata replied to all of Kallen's questions.

"What for?"

"For the Guren of course, he said that he needed my team and I to come to Britannia and assist in the remodeling."

"Remodeling?" Kallen asked with an aloof expression plastered on her face.

"We're updating it dear, my Guren is amazing and all but it can not keep up with some of the newer models if it doesn't get a touch up every once and awhile."

"Is that all he told you?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, just said it needed a touch up, nothing more nothing less."

Everyone in the War Room began to feel sorry for Lloyd because they all knew what was going to happen to him for not informing Rakshata that the Guren was nearly completely destroyed.

"Yeah, well, you can go find him at the usual workshop Rakshata." Suzaku informed. "He hardly leaves that place unless he reports his findings or when Miss Cécile makes him leave."

"I see, poor Pudding, having to deal with himself. And poor Croomy for having to deal with him in a day-in and day-out. basis" Rakshata sighed. "I'll be seeing you all, bye." She said as she lightened up and walked out the room.

"Well that was an odd interruption." Anya stated with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, Anya," Kallen asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Anya replied.

"How is the Mordred? Do you like the new design?"

"Actually, I do. I love the new design." She said happily, "I'm happy that it was redesigned to encompass more of a feminine figure than that of a small child's. The Float System is incredible! I love that it uses two-energy wings on each side and is more agile than before. The Stark Hadron was also improved and made into a shield instead of shoulder plates, it's just amazing!"

The only thing everyone could do was laugh and smile. The are all happy to finally meet the "real" Anya Alstreim: a fun loving teen who just smiles and does what she can to the fullest, a complete contrast to who she was before Emperor Lelouch's "assassination".

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Anya puffed her cheeks.

It only made the others laugh even more.

"Humph!" Anya huffed and turned away even more agitated.

"Hey, come on Anya. You know we are just playing around with you." Vincent reminded.

"It's just a little weird seeing you cheery and lovable when you used to be cold and mysterious." Gino explained. "We began as Knights at the same time for crying out loud. And that was years ago need I remind you, I'm just glad to see you happy once again." He told her with a bright smile etched in his face.

"Thanks Gino, I'm glad to finally be able to remember the things I do again. I was; difficult to say the least." Anya insisted as she rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, that's enough about, lets just get back to congratulating Kallen for making her recovery."

"Lets do that." Jeremiah finally spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you all but I am not really in the mood for a celebration." Kallen nodded to the idea. "I just want to go back to my room and get some rest."

"I see. Then it's all right, we'll just schedule it for anything time." Jeremiah reassured the others.

"I'll be taking my leave now, see you around." Kallen curtsied and left.

After hearing the door slide back into place behind her, Kallen stood in place: eyes closed, heart heavy and her chest tightening with emotion. She forced the swell in her throat back down and began walking away, headed towards the her safe haven; her room.

The room itself is 40 sq. ft in length and 15 ft in height. Next to the entrance, on the left against the wall, stood an old restored Victorian Desk with a standard swivel chair placed in its space. Kallen shrugged her cape off and laid it on the chair and walked over to her bed, a King sized sleeper. Before letting herself fall into her haven she began to undress, unbuttoning her long sleeve dress shirt, tugging it off and leaving it on the floor in a heap on the floor. Next she loosened her belt and slip it off her loops. Hooking her thumbs through the loops she bends over and pulls them down to her ankles. She straightens back up and steps out of her pants. After she lifts her clothes from the floor and throws them into the clothes hamper and walks past her mirror.

Something catches her eye so she stops in her tracks and stares into the mirror. She noticed that she looked dirty, her skin looked more yellowish than its usual pinkish/peach. So she walked to the room's bathroom and turned on the shower head. Once she unclipped her bra she felt the sudden fall of her breasts caused by their weight.

"God, I'm going to need a chiropractor when I get older." Kallen noted as she rubbed her lower back from the sudden pain.

When the pain subsided she proceeded to remove her panties as well, and left them on the floor like her bra. As she stood: the warm water gently landed on her delicate skin, cleansing her from her sins. Her body also gave a shudder. Even her spiked crimson hair lost its strength to stand and began falling from the continuous pressure of the water. She also felt frozen in place.

Her mind drifting from dreams to memories, memories to thoughts, and thoughts into nightmares . . .

She suddenly felt as though someone was watching her, so she stepped out of the bath and wrapped her body in a towel. Opened the door and walked back into her room. Something was wrong, her room light was turned off, and she saw a figure laying down on her bed. She cautiously walked towards her bedside table and light the lamp and screamed. What she saw a mutilated body.

Gino's . . .

Kallen stepped back and found herself slipping and smashed the back of her head hard on the ground.

. . .

When Kallen woke up she realized she was still in the shower, standing up she held onto the wall for support because of the constant pounding she felt in her head.

"It was just a nightmare," She reassured herself, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily as her chest moved rapidly to match her heart rate once again.

Once the throbbing pain subsided she thought it was best to finish with her shower and hastened to complete it. She turned off the water and stepped out as she pulled her towel from the rack. Drying her body thoroughly and leaving it back on the rack. Picking up her undergarments, Kallen then exited through the door of the bathing room and threw her bra and panties in the hamper as well. Naked, she walked across the room and sat on her bed. Falling on her back she spread her arms and legs apart from one another, hoping the bed would encompass her body. In the end it didn't so Kallen sat up and crawled the rest of the way to her pillows and blankets.

She position herself where her she would lay on her side, curled up into a ball with her covers and blankets tightly woven around her shapely body.

"How am I going to get through this?" Kallen asked herself. "I lied to everyone by wearing my tough face, but we know that was a lie. I am scared, more scared than I ever have been in my entire life." Kallen admitted to herself. "Tell me, how am I going to continue living, Naoto?"

_Chapter 14; End . . ._

**Author's Note: I hope you all appreciate this Kallen-clusive Chapter. I hope you all are happy that Kallen hasn't died and hope that you all review my story so I know what you think, hope you all are having great days! -Ero7-**


	15. Chapter 15

Life After Life

**Chapter 15: N. S. F.**

_Chapter 15; Start . . ._

"So what are we going to do about this problem Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

It has been an hour since Kallen broke the news to everyone that she was no longer going to serve as the Knight of One. And after she had left Suzaku went straight to Lelouch with the news.

To his dismay Lelouch felt a pang of regret knowing that Kallen would no longer be able to fight for a cause she believed in.

"We have to continue forward, we can't stop with our objective. Even if we have to leave Kallen behind." Lelouch heard himself say out loud.

"Of course, so what will we be doing?" Suzaku started, with a new look of determination etched on his face.

"She may no longer be a Knight but Kallen can still be of use to the military. We can have her as an instructor at the Academy while we work out the final bugs for the plan, besides, it should be the safest place for her now. Without the Guren, she is helpless." Lelouch reasoned, and not just for Suzaku and the others, but for himself as well.

"Understood." Suzaku nodded.

"Lets get this finished and head out to the field, I want to check on the remnants of the Zero Squad."

"All right. Stay here and I'll go get Vincent and Mary to help you out with the final preparations." Suzaku stated as he stood up and left.

**. . .**

Kallen began to stir; she couldn't sleep because of all the thoughts and memories running through her mind. So she sat up and slumped over, looking dazed and confused.

As she pulled the covers away from her body she swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she set her feet on the floor she felt a sudden rush of cold air that sent a shiver up her spine.

"I forgot I'm not wearing any clothes." Kallen said groggily.

She stood from the bed and walked to her closet, she swung the door open and pulled out a pink tank top and gym shorts and tugging them on.

Once she finished pulling on and tying her boots she headed back to the mirror to take a final look before heading out to train. Other than losing a few pounds around her thighs for being in the hospital, Kallen looked fine. The only noticeable scar she can see was the scar above her left eye; running under her left eyebrow.

As an after-thought, Kallen raised her hand and touched the scar. "How come I didn't notice this before? I guess it can't be helped." She sighed.

She closed the closet door and headed out and closed her room door as well, "I need to get back in shape since my legs lost a lot of muscle for not using them. I'll make them my main priority."

**. . .**

"I'd like to congratulate you two." Chiba said with Luna and Aqua standing in front of her. "Your training is now complete and I'll send you two to Zero for evaluation."

"Yes Lady Chiba!" They replied in unison.

"Now, go and wait in the lounge for the other two. Once you all are together go to the Briefing Room for further instruction." Chiba ordered.

"Yes." Again in unison and marched out the room.

Once on the other side of the door, the girls just slumped over and sighed.

"Have you ever been that nervous before?" Aqua asked her white-haired partner.

Luna only shook her head.

"I felt as though she was going to eat us alive." Aqua stated.

"No kidding." Luna spoke, "We should get to the lounge room before she yells at us."

Once they straightened up, the girls made their way down to the usual lounge room. When they entered two familiar faces greeted them.

"It's good seeing you two." Shen said with a smile.

"It's good seeing the two of you as well." Aqua replied.

"No kidding, we can't be the Zero Squad unless all four of us are together in a group." Luna added.

"True but they can still replace us if you think about it." Riuk commented.

Aqua gave a low growl, "I know that but we are still part of the original Zero Squad, so they can't get rid of us."

"I never said they would, geez, how did we even get on this subject anyway?" Riuk asked.

"When you said that they could replace us, that's how." Aqua growled louder.

"I get it, god, you should relax a bit Lieutenant. It's not like I'm insinuating that they will replace us, besides, I know how bad you'd feel if you were taken away from your little Luna." Riuk joked.

Luna perked up as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Aqua looked the same but had the courage to speak up, "Quiet! You know we can be in a lot of trouble if we are found out. We can be set up on the range and shot Riuk." Aqua gave a worried look.

"I know, it's just that I love teasing you about it." Riuk sighed. "I'll do my best to stop with the jokes because if any of the superiors catch wind of your relationship we all could be in a load of trouble."

"Thanks Riuk." Luna added.

Then Luna and Aqua rose and flanked both sides of him. Luna kissed his left cheek while Aqua kissed his right.

Now it was Riuk who blushed.

"Hey, what was that for?" He questioned.

"For promising that you won't tell anyone." Luna answered.

"We'll see you guys later!" Aqua said with a smile on her face as she and Luna left the lounge.

Riuk just stood there, looking confused.

"Did I just get kissed by both of them?" He asked.

"You did, you lucky bastard." Shen pouted.

"Don't blame me." Riuk said as he raised his right hand and rested it on his cheek. "I've never been kissed before, so don't come to me crying Shen."

"Don't worry about it, we were both surprised." Shen stated honestly.

"No doubt."

**. . .**

The remaining Knights of The Round were gathered together by Empress Nunnally and are now sitting down waiting for her give out her "Important" Speech she had announced earlier in the day.

"I'm glad you all are here. As you may know, we are short a Knight, namely the Knight of One. The reason why I have called this meeting is to appoint a new Knight of One." Nunnally began, "Once this is done we will go public and inform the world that Kallen Stadfeld Kōzuki has decided to resign as the Knight of One and we will state who will take her place, at that time we will also inform the public that a new Knight is going to be appointed and knighted the following week. Any objections?" She asked in a matter-of-fact voice.

They all sat frozen, staring at one another, doing their best to process the information the Empress had just told them.

Vincent spoke first. "Mi'Lady, so one of us is going to be the Knight of One, correct?"

"Yes, and I have already chosen who."

"Yes MiLady." Vincent quieted.

Nunnally looked to her wrist and pressed a button, "All right, bring them in Nonette."

Once Nunnally pressed the button again the door slide open revealing three new figures.

In the lead of the group was Nonette Enneagram, the "lost" Knight of Eight; behind her were two young girls, between the ages of 14-15 years of age.

"It's good to see you again Empress Nunnally." Nonette kneeled. "I've brought the two that you asked for, your two new Knights of the Round."

The remaining Knights once again went into shock, all except for Anya who stood and walked over towards the small group.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Knight of Five: Anya Alstreim. You?" Anya asked with a bright smile.

The girl on the right: with waist length violet-colored hair and eyes of the same shade of violet and olive skin answered first. "Lilia, Lilia Cross. Nice to meet you." Answered the violet-haired girl.

Then girl on the left nodded. This girl's light brown hair just barely grazed passed her shoulders, as for her eyes they were emerald green and she was lighter then the girl on the right as her skin was more peach-ish then olive. She also had a small scar visible under her right eye. "Marlene Stark, Mary for short."

"Now that the quick introductions are finished, I'd like to proceed onto the next matter of business." Nunnally added. "So, now that you have met the new Knights I'd like to inform you all that Nonette Enneagram will be returning as the Knight of Eight."

"Thank you your majesty, I'd like to apologize for my absence. I was sent on a covert operation by the late Emperor Lelouch last year, it wasn't until two days ago that I finished my surveillance and made my way back to the Capital."

"Now that we have been reacquainted, we can continue with this meeting to get to the bigger issue." Nunnally paused. "The N. S. F. Otherwise known as the Noblest Society Faction. We have sources detailing us that they were the group involved in the attack at New Pendragon Cemetery. They need to be stopped before any further damage."

"The N. S. F.? Seems like a lead worth following, don't you think?" Questioned Jeremiah.

"Indeed. I need you all to be on your guard and be prepared for any suspicious activity involving former nobles here in Britannia. Even though many have left, the ones that stayed may be the ones to worry about most." Nunnally warned.

"Understood Empress!" All the Knights yelled.

"Now, dismissed."

The Knights acknowledged and stood before they all left Nunnally called out, "Anya, I need you to stay here for a moment, is that alright with you?"

"Uh, yes MiLady." Anya replied.

As soon as the others filled out the room Nunnally began, "Do you know why I asked you to stay Anya?"

"No ma'am, I have no idea."

"Alright then, I'll tell you why. I asked you to stay because I'm knighting you as the new Knight of One. You have shown extremely high potential in your piloting and your mind for strategizing. Your skills are that of an elite commander, Anya, and I want you to be that commander right now for everyone's sake."

"But Empress . . ." Anya began to protest.

"Don't cut me off. I selected you because you have been training with Kallen in Knightmare combat and learned how to strategize from Tohdoh, those two skills alone make you a qualified individual but it's not just because of that, " Nunnally sighed. "Its because I trust you more then any of the other Knights, in this single year we managed to become friends and see one another grow into better people. Now, I'm asking you as your friend; will you become the Knight of One for me, Anya?"

Anya began to blush; she couldn't believe the Empress was begging her.

"In that case, then I will assist you MiLady." Anya kneeled.

When she stood, she gave the Empress a wide smile. "Thank you Nunnally, um, can you close your eyes for a moment please?"

"Sure." Nunnally closed her eyes and waited.

Anya sighed and walked closer towards the Empress. Her mind flooding with unexplainable thoughts as her chest felt heavy and her knees start turning into jello. Without a second thought she leaned forward and gave the Empress a soft kiss on her lips. Even though it lasted for a split second, Anya savored it and ran towards the door. Hearing nothing behind her she continued to run for her life until she made it back to her room.

Once the door slid back into place she opted to lean against it with her head hanging low. The cold steel sent shivers down her spine as well as making the rest of her body spasm uncontrollably until it made her slide towards the ground. On the ground she curled herself into a ball, clutching her legs tightly against her chest as unknown tears began spilling onto her cheeks.

"What did I do? Why am I crying? Why am I shaking?" Anya asked herself.

_**Knock, Knock,**__**Knock**_

Anya straightened up with fear, "Who is it?"

"It's Mary,"

"And Lilia."

"We would like to talk to you, is that alright?" Mary asked from behind the door.

Anya squeezed her eyes shut and dried the tears with her sleeve before she rose and opened the door.

"Come in, its good to see you two." Anya gave a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you." Lilia bowed.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, Lady Anya." Mary gave a polite smile.

"Ask away, and there is no need for you to call me that." Anya informed.

"We understand ma'am," Lilia began.

"But we still give respect to those with seniority." Mary finished.

"I don't deserve it, not anymore." Anya whispered.

"Says who?" Mary asked.

"I do."

"We were informed who was going to be become the Knight of One. Only us. We came to congratulate that person." Mary answered.

"Thanks but I was going to refuse the offer. Something unexpected happened and I am not going to be able to accept it." Anya replied.

"If you need something we may be able to arrange it." Mary asked.

"No need, if anything, I technically have more authority over you two." Anya smiled.

"Understandable, but hey, if you need anything else just ask, all right?"

"All right."

"We'll be taking our leave now Mi'Lady." Lilia answered.

"Oh all right." Mary added.

"Take care you two."

Mary gave Anya a slight nod and left. Lilia bowed and ran out to catch up with her partner.

_"Hmm, I wonder what their kind of relationship is?"_ Anya thought.

All of a sudden Anya's wrist communicator buzzed to life after the door had slid shut.

_"Anya . . . you read me?"_ Called a static filled voice.

"Yes, what is it?" She questioned.

_"Get back to the meeting room quickly . . . a broadcasting . . . jamming . . . signal . . . hurry!"_

"Got it! I'm heading there now!" Anya let go of the button and ran back towards the room.

Along the way she met up with Gino, Jeremiah, and Vincent as they had received the same kind of message.

Once in the room, they regrouped with the remaining Knights of the Round.

"Do any of you know what is going on?" Asked Vincent.

"Not a clue, except it has to do with a broadcasting." Anya answered.

"And some sort of jamming device." Mary added.

"Empress Nunnally, what is happening?" Asked Tohdoh.

"My informants tell me that someone has hacked into our system and is broadcasting something all throughout the country." Nunnally replied. "I believe it has something to do with the NFC."

Just as Nunnally finished, the static on the monitor cleared, revealing a mysterious young man with a slight build and shaggy violet hair with olive skin. The man looks to be in his mid-to-late 20's.

"Ah, I'm glad we are finally able to see each other, Empress Nunnally." Spoke the young man.

"What is it that you need?" Nunnally asked.

"Ah, getting straight to the point I see. Good idea. Well, if you'd like to know I will tell you: I want you dead, simple as that."

"No one dares to threaten the Empress like that!" Yelled Jeremiah.

"It wasn't a threat, I'm going to make sure that it happens. And there is nothing any of you "Royal Knights" can do about because you see, I was a Grand Duke back when nobility was still around and I always got what I want whenever I want. And it didn't matter from whom, that included the Royal Family of Britannia." He mocked.

"You'll pay for threatening the Empress and the Royal Family you scum." Vincent entered the fray.

"Yeah, whatever. Oh yeah, before I forget, greetings from the other Coalition leaders. They are looking forward to fighting you all in combat soon." The monitor begins to static once again. "Drat, I guess I'll be seeing you all soon, oh, and so you know: the name is Jason. Jason Cross." The screen fades to black.

_Chapter 15; End . . ._

_**A/N: This will be my last update for some time, I'm going to be busy revising all the earlier chapters and work on another story, I hope you all enjoy it. I give my thanks! -Ero7-**_


	16. Chapter 16

Life After Life

**Chapter 16**

_Chapter 16; Start . . ._

"The N.S.F. . . ." Nunnally muttered. "Anya," She called out.

"Yes majesty?"

"Order the rest of the Knights of the Round to stay here while I plan everything else out with Zero." Nunnally ordered.

"Yes, your highness!" Anya kneeled.

"Jeremiah!" Nunnally also called out.

"Yes!" He answered.

"Call Lilicia, and have her bring the Glinda Knights with her."

"Yes Empress." Jeremiah kneeled and walked out the room to use his communicator.

In a whisper, "We will need all the help we can get . . ." She admitted to herself.

"Everyone is assembled Empress. Except for Jeremiah who you sent out." Anya addressed.

"Good." She wheeled herself in front of her Knights. "As most of you know, we have a new enemy raising its head from the shadows, and the reason why I called you all here is to inform you all on the new structure of the Knights of the Round. The biggest change being Kallen's replacement as Knight of One, so you all know, I've picked her successor: Anya Alstreim, will from now on be the Knight of One, if anyone objects this decision please speak now?"

Everyone stood silent.

"All right, now then, lets sound off: Knight of Two: Gino Weinberg. Knight of Three: Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Knight of Four: Jeremiah Gottwald. Knight of Five: Vincent Langston. Knight of Six: Marlene Stark. Knight of Seven: Lilia Cross. Knight of Eight: Nonette Enneagram."

"Empress!" They acknowledged.

"All right. All of you return to your quarters until further notice. Anya, you stay with me." Nunnally ordered.

"Understood." They all stated and filled out, all except Anya.

"What do you need of me Empress?" Anya asked.

"I need you to follow me to the Knightmare Hangar, we got a new model of the Mordred shipped in for you and I would like for you to see it, tell me what you think of it." Nunnally explained.

With a push of a button Nunnally rode her way, with Anya by her side, towards the Knightmare Hangar Bay stationed under the main building.

"Here we are." Nunnally stated with a smile. "Lloyd Asplund, good to see you again." She offered her hand.

"It's good to see you too Empress Nunnally. Are you here for the Mordred?" He asked in his typical goofy voice as he shook the empress' delicate hand.

"Yes, I also brought its pilot: Anya Alstreim."

"Oh goody! Cécile! We have visitors!" He yelled behind him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cécile asked as she walked through the door carrying a stack of papers.

"I mean that we can finally have a little fun with the new specs of the newly remodeled Mordred." He smirked. "Up for the job?"

"Always!" She replied eagerly.

"Good. Anya dear," Lloyd said.

"Yes?" Anya asked, caught off guard by the sound of her name.

"Could you get undressed dear? We are going to need to measure you."

"Uh, o-okay." She replied self-consciously.

"No need to worry dearie, Cécile will be the one taking your measurements, not me." Lloyd reassured.

Anya gave a quiet sigh of relief.

"Step inside here please." Cécile gestured to the back room, which doubled as a private room for the staff.

Once inside, Anya relaxed a bit. Letting the tension that was building up around her shoulders to be released by the circumventing cool air of the room.

"Remove your clothes, please." Cécile ordered.

Without a second thought, Anya removed the pink cape draped over her back. Secondly, she removed her gloves, undid the buttons around her neck and unlatched the strings of her top that dangled onto her stomach; with those gone she was allowed to remove her jacket and skin-tight top, revealing her small chest in the process. Next, she untied her boots, removing them with ease. Then, she unbuckled the belt holding her shorts up, letting them fall to the floor with a thud. Lastly, the only piece of clothing left were her panties, which, with enough courage, she pulled down and lifted each of her slender legs from their respective sides. Standing bare, Anya felt that she should cover herself but without any form of blanket or towel lying around she was forced to stand out in the open for the unscheduled physical.

"Do you feel comfortable or uncomfortable?" Cécile asked.

With a little effort, "Uncomfortable."

"No need to feel uncomfortable." Cécile assured. "We just need to update your measurements for your new piloting suit."

"O-Okay."

"Step on the scale, please." Cécile gestured.

Stepping along the tile floor bare foot, Anya could feel the tiles sending shivers up her spine with little effort. "I've forgotten how cold these floors can be." Anya tried to lighten the mood.

"Why yes, they can become quite cold if you aren't wearing any form of clothing." She answered. "Weight: 40.82 kilograms." Cécile checked off her clipboard. "Step off the scale and stand by this wall if you will."

Stepping off and following orders, Anya made her way towards the wall and stood still. To her surprise she felt what she thought was mushy and soft yet hard at the same time. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's one of our newest inventions." Cécile began.

"To be simple; we looked into the studies of medical gel, foam and walling. Simple inventions that lead us to create this: a wall consisting of foam but with the properties of gel. Comes in handy if you'd like to leave an imprint." Lloyd explained as he walked into the room.

"Lloyd!" Yelled Cécile.

"What?"

"Get out of the room!" She yelled some more.

"What for? Not like I'm going to be groping on the poor girl or anything. I only came in here because I finished my work for the day. Geez. What's her stature anyway?" Lloyd explained.

"1.523 meters, just below 5 feet."

"Good, so no real change in the length of her piloting gear." He said quietly. "Hips and feet?"

"Feet, same size: 6. Hips, 62 around." Cécile answered.

"All in all, no real changes for the young Alstreim. Damn, that makes our work simple." He sighed. "Oh well, I shouldn't be disappointed when it come to human physics but I can't help it."

"Don't mind him any longer Ms. Alstreim, just keep looking at me, everything will be fine." Cécile intervened.

"All right."

"Now, you can come off the gel and follow me once again."

"Yes ma'am." Anya replied.

After a few seconds of following Cécile, Anya is asked to stand still with feet and hips length and her arms stretched apart.

"Stand very still Anya because the next part of this is crucial to getting your suit right." Lloyd stated. "The casing you see forming around you is what will determine the exact dimensions of your piloting suit as well as warm your body since this form of gel is thermal. Oh, I almost forgot, it won't cover your head so no need to hold your breath if you were wondering."

After a few minutes of standing, held in place by the machine/gel, Anya was informed that she would be out in a few seconds, much to her delight. Before being released however, an intense heat followed by a thick smoke of steam began rising from the gel casing.

"What's going on!?" Anya screamed.

"The final procedure; the gel is going to shape and mold itself to perfectly fit around your body. In order to do that it has to match your body temperature than cool itself in order to form the protective exterior that will become your suit. It's a lengthy process but the results are well worth the wait, I guarantee it Anya my dear." Lloyd kept explaining.

After a few quick moments the casing stopped steaming and began to chip apart. A brief moment later the casing broke entirely away intact.

"I thought you said this was going to be lengthy?" Anya indicated.

"It was, but that was the quick part, the lengthy part was all the measurements and paper work." Cécile clarified.

"Take a look." Lloyd added.

"Look at what?" Anya asked with a confused look.

"Look down dear, you should be wearing your new piloting suit."

"Huh?" Anya muttered, as she looked downward and was shocked to see an elastic form of the gelatinous material molded over her body. "Its…pink?" She uttered in shock.

"Yes, we are able to dye the gel any color we like, and since your royal color is pink we used that as the basis for your suit." Cécile offered a smile. "Raise your arms and stretch your legs, it shouldn't hurt. Let alone feel it."

Doing what she was told, Anya was amazed to see that her arms and legs weren't restricted of movement as she thought. "It's amazing! I didn't expect this." Anya exclaimed.

"Magnificent isn't? It's a full body suit: covering almost the whole human body, including hands and feet, the only draw back is that it leaves your head unprotected but that doesn't matter since you are a Knightmare pilot, not a soldier." Lloyd said giddily.

"Here, look in the mirror." Cécile motioned.

Walking across the room, Anya was pleased with the result, no longer feeling the weight of clothes weighing down her movements.

"So what is it really?" Anya questioned before reaching the mirror.

"It's a form of carbon polymer, created just a few years ago, but we managed to get our hands on the schematics and constructed our own type. Clever idea for whoever was responsible in creating this. It's the strongest moldable substance known to man." Lloyd added.

Hearing her full, she turned around and continued to head towards the mirror. Upon arriving she could only stare at herself.

"It's this to revealing?" She asked as she noticed certain features of her body were more noticeable than before.

"In a way, yes, in others, not really." Cécile answered. "At the cost of getting a perfect fit the user's anatomy is more pronounced as if they are naked. It cheap cost if you want to live longer."

"So I have no choice, understood." She sighed. Staring back at the mirror, Anya noticed an emblem positioned just under the collar. "What's this?" She raised her right hand towards the emblem.

"Ah, it's the mechanism that releases the suit. It's the only thing that allows you to remove the suit when you are not on the battlefield."

"Oh, can I try it?"

"Go right ahead dear."

Filling up with relief, Anya pressed the emblem. After a second, the gel-based uniform began to liquefy and move towards the emblem. Piece by piece, the uniform disappeared, leaving only the emblem and a glittering pink necklace around Anya's neck.

"Oh, it resembles the Britannian emblem, neat." Anya said to herself.

"Yes it does," Added Lloyd. "We made sure that when the suit turns into its compact form it resembles the Britannian insignia so people know that we created it."

"Wow, so cool." Anya cooed.

"Glad you like it." Cécile said. "You are free to go now Ms. Alstreim. Take care, and before you leave, I suggest you put your clothes back on."

"I should, shouldn't I? Thanks for reminding me; I was just enthralled by the new uniform. Thank you so much." Anya smiled before walking back to her neatly folded pile of clothes. Piece by piece, Anya began to feel the warmth of her clothes and body heat with each and every added piece. "Hey, how am I supposed to wear this when I'm in front of the others? I'm not supposed to strip naked in front of them, am I?" She asked.

"No need for that dear, that would have to be the worst case scenario if you wanted to be embarrassed. After all the time I put into thinking this up with Cécile I came up with a simple solution: just have the suit on 24/7. In case you are wondering; it does not smell and it conceals easily since it basically becomes part of the user when activated. To put it simply: just keep it active at all times and just wear your clothes over it so you don't have to strip yourself naked in front of others to activate it. Easy and simple."

"It looked good on you." Raised a hush voice over the intercom. It was the Empress.

"Wait a minute . . . have you been watching me this whole time Empress?" Anya yelled, eyes frantically searching from one side of the room to another.

The only door slid open, revealing the wheelchair-bound Empress Nunnally, giggling. "You shouldn't feel ashamed or in shock about it Anya, I'm the one who requested them to show you the new piloting suit." Nunnally explained. "But I didn't expect them to actually be finished with it this quickly."

"You shouldn't expect so little of us Empress." Lloyd bowed. "I'm glad you enjoyed our play, with Lady Anya as the actress. I hope she put on a good performance for you MiLady."

"She did." Nunnally acknowledged. "All of you though did better than I would have hoped. I'm glad the science committee has made such quick advancements. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you Empress."

"Oh, before I leave, I was informed that my surgery could be attempted, is that true? Nunnally questioned.

"Most certainly Empress, everything is in place for it, the only variable left is you. I leave it to you, Empress, to decide when we begin the procedure." Lloyd stated.

"Soon." Nunnally confirmed. "In a weeks time, I'll make my way back here to undergo the surgery. No questions asked."

"Understood. I'll inform the medical staff about your decision."

"Thank you Lloyd. "Nunnally thanked. "Now, shall we head back Anya?"

"Yes ma'am. Right beside you."

"All right."

**. . .**

"Sir," Announced a man in his mid-20's. "The message has been sent to the Britannian Empress and her Knights."

"Good work, anything else to report Jason?" Asked an older man, he looked as though he was in his 40's, light brown hair that was greying, average build, tall.

"No master, that's all." Jason replied.

"All right, Jason, go with Léonard and round up the rest of your squad at the hangar. I have a mission that requires the four of you to tag along with me."

"Understood. Long live Master Weisman and the N.S.F.!" Chanted Jason as he left his master's company.

**. . .**

As they walked down the hallway, Anya felt compelled to ask the Empress how much of her body she saw during the new piloting suit session.

"Um, Empress?" Anya began.

"Yes?" Nunnally replied.

"Um, how much of me did you see when I was dealing with the suit?"

"Enough, I saw enough of you to be able to imagine many things Anya." Nunnally teased.

Unexpectedly, Anya's face blushed as her body began swamping itself in fluids, mainly sweat from anxiety. _"Control yourself Anya! No reason to lose yourself from such simple words."_ She thought to herself.

"Anya," Nunnally trailed off.

"Y-Yes?" Anya managed to reply.

"Do you like other girls instead of guys?" Nunnally asked.

With that, Anya froze in place. Not understanding why she froze and why the Empress would ask her this type of question at this time.

Realizing that she was advancing on her own, Nunnally stopped and turned around. "I'll take that as a "Yes"."

"_Damn it . . ."_ Anya thought to herself.

"No need to worry Anya, I'm not going to freak out if that is what you are wondering." Nunnally defended. "May I know why?" Nunnally offered her hand, with a smile ever so present on her face.

"I-I can't really explain why Empress. The only thing I can tell you is that I haven't liked men since I was a child. Whenever I think back to the times before I came to the Villa I only get memories of pain and suffering, except that it isn't the normal kind of pain." Anya trailed.

"What kind of pain Anya?" Nunnally asked, tightly holding onto Anya's hand.

"R-Rape . . ." Anya muttered. " At the hands of the 98th Emperor . . ." Anya forced out, as tears pooled in her eyes and her knees giving out and falling roughly towards the ground on her knees, her body shaking and tears now flowing freely from her face to the ground.

Nunnally, now overcome with grief, decides to cradle her Knight's head in her lap and offers encouraging support. Tenderly hushing and running her hand through her Knight's naturally pink hair.

"I understand Anya, and I'm sorry." Nunnally muttered quietly into Anya's ears as the latter continued to cry her heart out in agony. "I'm truly sorry, and I understand."

**. . .**

"Hey, does anyone know where Anya is?" Gino asked the other Knights of the Round.

The guys shook their heads and returned to playing a game of poker. The girls on the other hand had a few guesses.

"I saw her with the Empress." Said Lilia.

"I haven't seen her since before the announcement of the N.S.F." Mary added.

"She should be with the Empress at either the Science Wing or Hangar Bay. I caught a few whispers here and there from others but that's all I know Gino." Nonette answered him.

"Thanks Nonette, I owe you one." Gino thanked.

"That makes two, and I'm still waiting on the first."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gino said nervously. "I couldn't have done much for you since you haven't been around for over a year."

"I know, so no biggie. Just don't forget to be ready when I need you." She said.

"Sure." Gino said and walked of out the room.

_Thud . . ._

"Ouch," Gino muttered as he rubbed his elbow. "My apologies." He said as he held out his hand.

"Thank you." Replied a feminine yet rough voice. The owner: a slim redhead who hasn't been seen for hours by anyone.

"Kallen?" Gino stated in astonishment. "Kallen! It's so good to see you." Gino exclaimed as he helped her up gently.

"Good to see you too Gino, how are things?" She asked.

"All right I guess." He replied. He noticed that her hair was dripping from its tips. "Your hair, did you just get out of the shower?"

"I did actually. I was at the gym working my body out and worked up quite a sweat so I headed back to my room to take a shower. I didn't feel like drying my hair and was headed towards the Mess Hall until you walked in front of me." Kallen explained.

"I see. Hey, you wouldn't mind some company with you at the mess hall now would you?" He offered.

"I wouldn't mind one bit."

"All right. Than lets get going." He offered his elbow.

Taking it, Kallen walked side by side with Gino the rest of the way to the Mess Hall. Cracking jokes, poking fun, and just plainly enjoying each other's company once again.

After arriving at the mess hall Kallen and Gino were greeted and saluted by young recruits and fellow veteran soldiers alike.

"Anything in particular you would like to have today?" Gino asked with curiosity.

"Not really, I've been warned not to eat any solids for the first couple of weeks." Kallen explained. "The doctors told me that they are being cautious and are monitoring my body every 12 hours."

"Seems lenient enough, so why the long face?"

Given their plates and sitting back down Kallen says why, "I'm only supposed to eat soup, and I don't like soup." She whined.

"Are you serious!? Who in their right mind doesn't like soup?"

"I don't." Kallen pouted.

"Big baby."

She continued her pout, but after a few seconds her expression softened and she eye balled her bowl filled with soup. "Fine, damn it." She conceded to the power of the all mighty soup.

All Gino could do was just sit quietly and hold in his laughter, but even that was too much for him to bear because he began laughing hysterically.

"Jerk." She muttered.

Drinking water to calm his nerves Gino is able to gain control of himself again, "Sorry, it was just a little funny seeing your face as you eyed the bowl."

"A little? You laughed like there was no damn tomorrow Gino!" She exclaimed.

"Relax will ya, it was just a little laugh, no biggie." He defended himself.

"Easy for you to say." Kallen snorted.

"We're supposed to be having lunch, so lighten up and enjoy it. We won't have many days like this one often anymore." He reminded.

That's all it took for Kallen to soften up, almost break, from hearing the truth once again. "I know that. That's why I don't want to eat because I know this may be the last time we dine together Gino and I don't want this to be our last time together!" She yelled in frustration.

He smiled, "It isn't going to be our last Kallen, trust me. Believe me, I'll make sure that there will always be time for you and me. Always." He caressed her face. "Fate brought us together and fate will be the sole judge for when we are separated, got that?"

"Gino . . ."

"Stop. Please Kallen, just stop." He sighed. "There isn't anything neither you or I can do but keep going and continue living and don't say that you have nothing to live for. Live for you brother, for Naoto, who wasn't given the chance to see this new world. Live for me, because we both know that I cannot live a normal life while I'm in the military. Do it for the both of us, will you?"

"All right, I will." Kallen agreed. "But promise me that you won't die on me like Naoto."

"I won't die, not until we are old and wrinkled, and that's a promise I'm intending to keep."

"Thank you Gino, thank you." Kallen smiled with tear-stained eyes.

"Close your eyes." He said quietly.

Doing what she is told, Kallen closes her eyes, still filled with tears as she does her best to regain her composure. Without warning, she feels a light, yet tingling, sensation brush her lips. Opening her eyes she was stopped short from uttering a single word with the help of Gino's lips pressing tighter around her own. After a minute of mesmerizing ecstasy Kallen was brought back to the real world after Gino let her lips leave his.

"Gino . . ." She began.

Suddenly the wailing of sirens caught the attention of everyone in the Mess Hall.

"Warning, warning," Stated a collected A.I. interface over the intercom. "Jurisdiction Level 5 has been declared. All able personnel are required to attend their stations. This is not a drill; say again this is not a drill. Déj out."

_Chapter 16; End . . ._

**A/N**: Hey, sorry everyone, I've been mightily busy with so much schoolwork and relationship problems with my friends. So things have been kind up and down like some of you may know. I hope you all appreciate the time I take to write for you all! ^(^.^)^


	17. Chapter 17

Life After Life

**Chapter 17**

_Chapter 17; Start . . ._

Chaos ensued. Military personnel stormed throughout the halls of the barracks, the mess hall, and the hangars. The entirety of the Britannian Head Quarters was in an upheaval. The majority are asking questions that very few knew the answers to.

Within the confines of Command and Control, Lelouch sat at the head of what would have been a large assembly meeting. Having requested the room to be off limits to those who didn't know of his or C.C.'s existence.

Noting the tension building on Lelouch's face C.C. walked over and sat herself on top of his lap. "What's running through that mind of yours Lelouch?

"Everything" He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "C.C."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think they called this alert?" He asked calmly.

"Well, I presume that something will happen. You?" She replied and asked back with ease.

Smirking, "Is that really as basic as you are going to get with me? Come on C.C., you and I both know that you are a better predictor than that simple suggestion you just made." He joked. "Give me a true quandary to keep my mind busy."

"If you want to hear the truth then I'll tell you in three simple words: Britannian. Civil. War." She counted from her hand. "Is that complex enough for you?" She questioned in her distant tone.

"Yes it is," He sighed. "I don't think the Britannian Military has enough conviction left in them to fight another war, especially one right on their doorstep."

"So what are you planning to do about it?"

Going silent, Lelouch thought to himself about his current options and reaching the same conclusion in every strategy.

"I'll have to do the unthinkable, for the both of us." He answered. Reaching out, he offered C.C. his hand.

Accepting it, C.C. then forces herself to sit with her legs on either side of Lelouch, spreading them apart and leaning in closer; a mere two inches away from Lelouch's face.

"What will you do, my king?" She asked seductively yet caringly as she held fast to his grip.

"I will need to rise once again, and defend the people of this nation, my queen." He returned her firm grip with one of his one. "If I don't succeed this attempt than all would have been for nothing C.C. We need to fight this new threat, as a pair, as a team . . . as a nation."

"And we will Lelouch but first things first, how will we have you make your reappearance?"

"As Zero. Suzaku already told me that I can have my mask back if need be but that will only leave him out of the equation. Any thoughts?" He suggested.

"Simple. Just have a different kind of mask laid out for him. You can return to being Zero and have him dress up as Zero's right hand man." C.C. explained.

"What about you?"

"Please, you think I would miss out on an opportunity of being one of Zero's top "Henchman"? You must be nuts if you think I that." She joked. "I too will wear a mask."

"Now, the only problem left to discuss is that of Nunnally."

"What would you like for her to do?" C.C. asked as curiosity began to spread from her mind to her face.

"If any of this is going to work then she will have to be willing to put her life on the line." Lelouch expressed his thoughts loudly. "If worse comes to worse, we may lose her in this coming war."

"But we won't Lelouch. You and I both know that your sister is this nations, no, the entire worlds savior. She is the only one with enough kindness in her heart to reach out and make someone happy again. I'm certain she will live Lelouch. We'll make sure of it." C.C. said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay?"

"Yeah." He answered while he placed his hands on her hips and ran them up and down, causing her to giggle in delight. "Are you ticklish C.C.?"

"I wasn't before, I guess I am now thanks to you. What fright." C.C. mocked.

"You shouldn't play around with words like that C.C., they can come back and haunt you." Lelouch yelled as he suddenly stood from the chair and caused C.C. to have a quick panic attack.

"Aye, don't do that again Lelouch," She said with a quick slap on his shoulder. "Jerk." She muttered under her heavy breathing.

"You're one to talk, from experience, I remember you acted the same when we first met."

"Shut your mouth boy." She whispered.

"I heard that witch." He laughed. "Don't tempt me to drop you."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Suzaku, may I enter?" Suzaku asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, go right ahead." C.C. finished as she let go and landed on her feet.

Entering the door, "We have a major problem." Stated with eyes intense as a burning flame.

"What is it?" Lelouch questioned with a hint of concern.

"The N.S.F., they've made their move . . ."

**. . .**

"What's the hold up!?" Yelled Jeremiah.

"Sir, we are receiving unconfirmed reports of hostile units." Responded a young bridge officer.

"What? How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure sir, we are receiving these reports. We'll decode them as quickly as possible and pass them on to you."

"Good, send them to me when you are finished. I'm headed to the Empress's room to let her know what is going on.

"Understood, sir." Replied the Bridge Officer.

Jeremiah, worriedly, regained his composure as he left the Bridge Command Center. _"Lilica, where are you?"_

**. . .**

"Anya, is everything all right?" Questioned Nunnally.

Anya, who has a startled look on her face, regains her senses. "No, Empress."

"What do you mean, "No", Anya?" Nunnally asked, concernedly.

"As of now, they are unconfirmed, but we have reports that suggest the N.S.F. have launched multiple attacks throughout the city."

"That cannot be." Nunnally protested. "We have only just regrouped all our forces." She mumbled. "This isn't good, not one bit."

"Your Highness, please, get to safety while you can." Anya pleaded. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything were to happen to you." She slipped out, covering her mouth with both her hands in fright.

"I understand your concern Anya, but I cannot let my people down, especially now when they need me most." Nunnally acknowledged, caressing Anya face with her left hand.

"Lady Nunnally, you honestly have no idea what I'm feeling, but please Mi'Lady, stay safe." Anya smiled. "I'll be heading out to the front lines, I'll go and test if I am worthy of everything you have given me."

"All right. Stay safe, Anya."

"Yes, my lord." Anya kneeled, stood, and ran off towards the hangars.

"Make it back here Anya, I am going to need you here alive."

**. . .**

Making his way to Command and Control, Lelouch and C.C. have been lead by Suzaku so he can assess the damage of the attacks.

"Make sure to stay right behind me, many members of the military still don't know that you are around." Suzaku informed.

"Understood." Lelouch responded.

Upon entering the room, Suzaku orders some of the younger officers around to comprehend what is going on. Asking if there have been any established locations, he orders the officers to give him the locations and any data that they have.

After securing a table, the officers approach him, handing him different locations and enemy information.

"All right, so there are 3 main skirmishes being held at the moment." C.C. spoke.

"Along with smaller incidents taking place as well. They seem fairly organized." Lelouch stated.

"You believe so?"

"Well, of course, if they can launch this many attacks without as much as feeling any severe repercussions, than they have a good organizer."

"He is right, forces who have a good commander will always fight better, even if they lack many fighting materials." C.C. agreed.

"They are concentrated on open ground areas: the market, industrial, and primary police districts. And from the reports, it seems that we are taking heavy casualties on all three fronts. The police force doesn't have enough men and women to continue. We are running out of time here." Lelouch explained. "The smaller scale assaults were used as diversions, while the police force scattered itself to patrol those areas, hence leaving the police headquarters susceptible attacks. This isn't good."

"Any ideas?" Suzaku asked.

"We have to take the fight to them. No other option, unless you want to bury the entire police force."

Suzaku grimaces at the prospect. "You're right. I'll tell everyone else." He stated. "Everyone listen up!" He yelled. "I understand that you are all working your heads off but I need you all to listen to me now. We need to intervene in this if we want this to end, do you understand?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good. Now, call a meeting. Inform the Empress and the Knights of the Round."

"Yes sir."

"Lelouch," Suzaku whispered. "I need you to head to the meeting room before me, get everything ready to explain this situation to the others."

"Right. Come on, C.C."

"Right behind you."

**. . .**

With determination in her eyes, Anya makes her way towards the hangars, walking in a controlled manner unlike the rest of the personnel.

Upon her arrival, Cécile makes her way towards the Knight of One, "Lady Anya, we have a situation..."

"I've heard, is everything prepared?" Anya replied.

"Of course, I take it that you will be going out there Mi'Lady," Cécile noted.

"Yes, it's my duty as the Knight of One to defend this country and the Empress, and I plan to start my reign as One from this day forward."

"Understood Mi'Lady."

_"I hope you cowards of the N.S.F. are ready because I will destroy all of you in the name of the Empress."_

_Chapter 17; End . . ._

**A/N: I'm sorry for the LONG wait for all of you, I was really busy doing other things and really didn't have time nor the motivation to write lately, hope it is encouraging and enough for now while I think for what next to write for you all! -Ero-**


End file.
